Balance
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: His parents and family, dead and Clockwork didn't tell him that he was so freaking special that after T.U.E. he was under Clockwork's guardianship. Perhaps it would have been nice to explain his new title? Seriously, Danny finds it hard to believe that he's this Balance guardian. X-Overs: Harry Potter, X-Men Evolution, Avatar: The Last Airbender and more! Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Author Note:**

** So…many….plot bunnies. These things multiply like real flippin' bunnies! Anyway, I couldn't decide so…Anyway, my friend also dared me. I said that I could do a crossover of anything as a good story (no holes and no parodies) and she dared me to do it and I'm like, 'What?' 'Prove it. Do a story with ****_every show_**** you actually know well enough to do a crossover.' So I got to work and this the result. By the way, not ****_all_**** shows will be in here because I can't do 'Cake Boss', or a few other shows such as 'NCIS' and 'Mentalist 'any justice. Also, my friend stated that if I had a crossover between DP and another show in a different story then I didn't need to put in here (however, there are exceptions too, it just means I won't be doing Rise of the Guardians and a few others that I already have stories with).  
~CWA**  
**Title:** Balance

**Summary:** Danny is a man of power, well a boy. His parents and family, dead. Danielle has disappeared and to make matters worse he finds out a dirty little secret. Well it's not dirty and not a secret if you knew the guy. But Clockwork still didn't tell him that he was so _freaking_ special and powerful that after T.U.E. he was under Clockwork's guardianship nor that he was Clockwork's apprentice. Perhaps it would have been nice to explain his new title? Seriously, Danny finds it hard to believe that he's this 'Balance guardian' and that he has to restore some jacked up dimensions. Crossovers with: X-Men Evolution, Avater: The Last airbender, Harry Potter, Kuroshitsuji, and many others!

**Genre:** Adventure/Fantasy/Humor

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom nor any other show/movie/cartoon/book in this story. _

**Rated:** T (for a bit angst/sad at Danny's P.O.V. at the beginning because he's in shock)

**Notes:** AU. Danny's a tad older (DANNY IS NOW SIXTEEN), and no Phantom Planet (not that it matters). Also…never mind. You don't need to know _all_ the shows it crosses over with because each one, in a way, is a one-shot and doesn't really mention one another. Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

Time. Something so simple, yet complex to understand. That is, it is to most. This did not include Clockwork.

Ah yes, Clockwork the Master of Time. He sees all, and knows all. Yet, he cannot intervene. Not many knew this, but that is why he had an apprentice. A guardian, of sorts, to the balance. So that everything can be as it should be, his apprentice would be able to do what he himself cannot, to intervene and fix it. The Observers, as much as they hated it, couldn't do a thing about it. If they did, it could disrupt the Time Stream, and the many other time streams, dimension after dimension, and every single thing will be _un_balanced.

Therefore, there was a being called Υπόλοιπο του χρόνου, _Balancer of Time._ A being only called every millennium, when direly needed. A being that so few know of, aside from Clockwork and the Observers. A being that works as an apprentice to the Master Of Time, similar to the way that the other Ancients have apprentices.

The Ancients were beings that everyone basically knew, yet were known as myths and gods. Death, herself was on. Ah yes, Death was a female despite the _rumors._ In fact, she was not as dark and dreary as most believe, even though she was also a guardian of chaos. There was also Energy, who's a guardian of life and brings the life (also a twin to Death). Then there was Truth, he was a guardian of truths, lies, and wisdom. Though, Danny would state that Clockwork and Truth were about the same wisdom wise, anyway. Then there was the King named Hex. He was a very strange king, yet even being the King of all. He still was favorable and fair. Then, there was Clockwork. Clockwork watches and acts throughout all time. All the guardians controlled, to a limit and extent, the universes, dimensions, and planets. Yes, dimensions. Still, they had their own expertise.

Each Guardian had two things, a domain of style and a helper (apprentice). Death had the hellhounds. Contrary to belief, they were her helpers (though a few insists they're her pets). The hellhounds were giant beasts and would bring people to their rightful place. When something dire happened, like someone refusing to die or committing too great chaos that so many people die that it becomes too much for hellhounds alone. Energy had her fae. A few little people with wings commonly referred to as fairies. They helped bring life, creating new forms and they were so emotional (always crying when a new baby is born and being so mad if one dies and a hellhound shows). Truth had elves, or more than likely gnomes or dwarves. They helped carry the knowledge of the world through books and always helped Truth with his book load. The King, Hex, had advisors. The advisors were the Observers. Yes, they do tend order Clockwork, but not so much as order than suggesting. They only portray the message given to them by Hex. Unluckily, a few are a bit twisted and do tend to boss around Clockwork. One does not simply boss around the Master of Time. Clockwork had _The Balancer of Time. _The _Balancer_ has a very tough job. He balances all the time and dimensions. He has a much more tough job than the other apprentices (they even admit that _Balancer_ has a bigger job). He would do as instructed by Clockwork, however due to…_deaths on the job…_there is a new _Balancer_ every millennium. Of course, there hasn't been one for the past few millenniums…then along came Danny…

**Danny's P.O.V:**

_Dead. Dead. They're all dead. Gone. Forever. _I choked on a sob_, Mom, Dad….why?...No….not Mom and Dad…Maddie and Jack did it…. Jazz…my poor sister…Tucker my best friend.….Sam…_

"Are you alright?"

I turned and saw that a nurse had poked her head in. She had typical nurse shrubs that were a weird turquoise color, blonde hair and blue eyes. Not that I cared. I bit my lip.

"Do you need some more pain medication?"

I nodded and she left. To think, it went from a good day, to bad, to even worse. I'm not even sure what to think anymore. I had been gone for two weeks, both as _Fenton_ and _Phantom._ Then, when I 'appeared' again, it was at Sam's doorstep. That's where Sam and Tucker were pacing so nervously.

_"Danny!" Sam looked at me horrified. I coughed and looked at the blood in my hands. Tucker was shocked and Jazz let me lean on her._

_"Dude, who did this?"_

A little bit later, they were gone.

_"DANNY!"_

_My parents busted into Sam's house. Luckily, her parents and Grandma weren't home. They had ecto-guns out. Sam looked at me._

_"Danny, quick! Turn human!"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"What?"_

_Sam seemed to understand. I watched as everything seemed to click in her head. _

_"No…"_

_ I bit my lip and winced, grabbing my side. My sister was still crying, and now so was Sam. MY parents were there by now. Tucker's eyes widened._

_"Dude…"_

_ They glared at me and before they could do anything else, the last thing that anyone could expect happened. A weapon went a-whol. Dad…no…Jack…pulled out a very unstable, new weapon labeled the ecto-molecule destroyer and pulled the trigger…then…death….explosions…so much…_

_ When I opened my eyes, I saw only rubble. All that was left of Sam's house was a pile of rubble. I barely registered the fact that I was in human form._

The nurse came back and looked at me worriedly. She gave me my pill and I closed my eyes, lost in the flash backs and shock.

_ Sam. I searched everywhere. Their dead bodies…Jazz…Jack…Maddie…Tucker…Finally…I saw Sam. I ran to her. I held her in my arms and cried. I cried and cried. She looked at me. I felt a tad tug of my heart, she was still alive._

_"Danny…"_

_"Sam…listen to me, Sam. You're gonna live, okay? You will live! I'll protect you…"  
"Danny…Listen to me…I need to tell you something before…"_

_"You can tell me later, hear that? LATER! Okay?"_

_"No Danny…I…I love…"_

_ I kissed her. Even though both of us had blood everywhere and I could hear the sirens of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. All that mattered was her. _

_"I love you too, Sam. But don't worry, okay?"_

_ She smiled and closed her eyes. My heart felt torn and destroyed._

_"Sam? Sam…Sam answer me! SAM!"_

It was then that the medics found me and I passed out. Then I woke up in a hospital bed.

_I opened my eyes. I was in a bed. A hostpital bed. I had an oxygen mask. There were so many bandages and tubes hooked up to me. I could barely even move because of the wires and IVS. A doctor came in. His nametag said 'Dr. Acula,' and I could barely read it due to blurred vision. I would have laughed at the name if I was in the normal state of mind right now. He flipped through the chart with a concerned look._

_"Mr. Fenton."  
"…Danny…"_

_"Huh? Oh, very well. Danny…I'm here to explain your injuries, alright?"_

_He explained about the injuries and I couldn't look him in the eyes. Not all injuries were just from the explosion and I think he suspected that. To make matters worse, the cops came too. They questioned me. I answered them as honestly as I could. I got captured by an enemy (techinally they were after they did that) and they figured it was a ghost I was talking about. It went smoothly. _

Of course, that was three weeks ago. Almost a month in recovery. I finally got out though. I was happy…well…not exactly, but close as I could get since it was also the day of their funerals. Perhaps I could get some inner peace or something?

**Later:**

I stayed off to the side after the funeral. It was sad and dreary. Sam would have liked all the black her parents wore. I was the first to speak though.

_"Sam Manson. Some…some thought she was strange or a freak. But she wasn't. Sam was the most brave, most courageous person I knew. She always stood up for what she believed in and what was right. It was part of the reason I love her…"  
__

_"Tucker Foley. A guy's best friend and the ultimate meat lover who never ate a veggie in his life. He was my best friend, no he is my best friend. Even if I move on, he will always be my best friend. The guy who made the most dreary things funny with his jokes. Tuck, you were like my brother and I will miss you more than ever."_

_"Jazz…my sister. You were like a best friend to me too. Always so protective, but I loved you. You always protected me through thick and thin. You were the best sister anyone could ever ask for."_

I didn't say much about my parents at their grave like people expected. I think they thought I was still mourning too much to really talk about them. Ah well. I paid respects to everyone, as hard as it was.

"CLOCKWORK!"  
I jumped out of my bed or rather the bed at Vlad's mansion. I didn't want to stay with the fruitloop, but he seemed honestly guilty especially when he figured out what happened. Of course, I was planning to run away anyhow. What I didn't expect was Clockwork.

"Daniel…I wish to offer my condolences, my apprentice."

"Thanks….wait…what?"

It was then I learned everything. Everything about the dimensions, worlds, and the balance. I learned about the Ancients as well.

Dimensions were a bit confusing. They weren't like worlds. Worlds are tied together. Dimensions are entirely separate. Apparently, some have ghosts, some don't. Yet, all dimensions tie to the Ghost Zone, but in different ways. They don't tie to the full thing just a specific region; therefore none really interact with each other. The balance ties everything though, like time. The balance is that for every action, there is a reaction. It's a scale that is forever even…except for now.

That's when I learned about the apprentices and me. I was the _Balancer of Time. _If I wasn't still struck with grief, I would have been bouncing off the walls in excitement. Especially since I'm meeting the Ancients right now.

I was in Clockwork's Tower (with my own mini-tower nearby that's a bit epic) with the Ancients. Death was a girl, which shell-shocked me. She wore a black cloak that faded at the ends and had this aura of chaos, death and fear around her and a faint black mist surrounding her. Glowing yellow eyes showed through the hood. I saw a small shine and I think she smiled. She pulled open her cloak and put down her hood. She wore a very creepy looking, old black dress that was thin. Her pale skin was almost like white marble and her hair was pure black. She smiled at me slightly. Another Ancient, Energy (Who is Death's twin with the power and thing of life), laughed. She had green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and long brown hair. She wore a green dress that seemed to made of leaves and wore sandals. Energy also had this green light-aura around her.

"Looks like Death took a liking to you!"

I raised an eyebrow and Death suddenly didn't seem so scary. I heard a voice in my head that echoed, _"Don't fret…" _I felt a calming presence. I smiled at Death.

"Thanks."  
She nodded. I looked at the others. Truth and Hex. Truth had light blue skin, black eyes, and black short hair. He had this presence of wisdom and knowledge. He wore glasses, a small book charm on a chain necklace, black slacks, and a black long sleeved short covered with a dark blue sweater vest. In his hands was a book and around him was a dark blue aura. Hex was the most surprising. He had brown skin (a shade lighter than Tucker's), pink eyes, and black hair that were streaked with pink. He wore black pants, no shoes, a white muscle top, and a gold crown and was surrounded by a pink-gold aura.

"Oh," Hex said with a large smile, "This is the young _Balancer?_"

He narrowed his eyes and I wondered what I did wrong. He shook his head and smiled even larger. He came and gripped me into a hug that reminded me of Frostbite.  
"It is so great to finally meet you! I have heard great things! Even how you defeated Pariah!"

Truth rolled his eyes, "He still needs to breathe, Hex."

"Oh."

Hex let me go and I smiled even as I gasped for breath.

"Pish, posh, time for the gifts!"  
I looked at Energy confused. She smiled.

"Really? Come on. You're a newbie. You deserve these gifts."

A little while later, depite my protesting, I got a gift from each Ancient. A cloak from Death, a special white flower from Energy (She said that it's called a Moon flower as it only opens up when exposed to Moon light), a book about the history of the Ghost Zone (Truth), a ring from Hex (It was _the Balancer_ ring according to Hex), and a pendent from Clockwork.

That was two months ago. I have been living in the Ghost Zone in my own mini-tower near Clockwork's tower. It was black with a white door and large. I liked it though. The best thing was that the ghosts didn't come, mostly because most of the ghosts think Clockwork is a myth. Not they would recognize me any way. I got a new look, courtesy of Clockwork. I had black jeans, black combat boots, a black cloak (that was a gift from Death) that was held up by a green stone (that had a scale symbol in purple inside), and a white shirt. I had a glowing ecto-green chain attached to the pants that had the pendent giving by Clockwork dangling on it. It was very small. It was a charm-like pendent of a stopwatch and a staff. It was too small to see the details though. I wore Hex's ring on my left middle finger. It was a simple black band that the same scale symbol that I had in the stone (the one that held up the cloak). I wore the 'Wes' ring that I was going to give..._Sam..._ attached to a simple chain necklace, so it dangled from my hair got slightly longer too and I wore a thermos on the same green chain as the stopwatch and staff charms. It's very small and looks like a charm. But when I put my ecto-energy in it, it turns to normal size and is useable.

In my time here, I got to know the Ancients (including Clockwork) a bit better. Death was pretty cool and I got to meet her pets, the hell hounds. They weren't so bad, but they got bigger than Cujo-who became my own pet (though Death says that a few people who see Cujo mistake him as one of her hell hounds which is funny). Energy and the Fae were cool too. Energy was so…energetic and preppy. Truth was mostly serious. Him and Hex acted like brothers sometimes. Hex acted like a big child mixed with Frostbite (who I also got to see a lot more too). Though, I've spent the most time with Clockwork, Death, and Energy.

Currently, I was in ghost form (with the new look) starring at the monitors in Clockwork's tower. Clockwork came up behind me.

"Daniel, what is wrong?"

"I don't understand it. I should be sad, I should be depressed…so why am I alright? And why do I have this feeling of sickness in my gut that something is wrong?"

"You have spent a lot of time with Death and Energy, haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Death and Energy have been helping you."  
"What?"

"Energy is good feeling, as well as life. Her and Death can make someone, even someone who is on the bridge of ending their life, feel better. Energy, though she cannot take the bad, she can overwhelm and outweigh that bad with the good. Death can take bits and pieces of that bad entirely away."

"So, they've been taking my bad away?"

"To simplify that, yes. As for that gut feeling…You are the _Balancer. _As a result, if something is out of place in another dimension, you can feel it."

"So something's wrong?"

"Yes. Danielle has disappeared into a different dimension, disrupting that dimension. Not only that, but a few others are misplaced as well."

"So I have to fix it?"

"Yes. Be sure that if something or someone is meant to do something, let them."  
"So in other words, it's like time travel, so I shouldn't screw it up?"

"…yes…Now, take off the pendent I gave you."

I did as he asked. As soon as it was off the chain, it changed in size. The staff symbol grew into a real staff in my hand. It was a simple purple staff with a pentacle. The stopwatch looked like a real stopwatch but it was more…futuristic.  
"Good luck, Danielle will be in the last place you visit."

"WHAT!"

I was gonna say something else, but I pressed a button on the stopwatch by accident and I felt like I was being torn in two. It was similar to the feeling that the Infi-Map gives me.

**_Up next: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_**


	2. Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Author Note: Yeah, the prologue was a tad choppy but I had no choice. I needed to get everything in there. I swear it won't always be like that. Some may seem a bit rushed, but I am fitting a thing that go as its own story with chapters into less than 5,000 words. Actually, I'm trying not to go over 3,000.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. If you have any ideas and I know the show well enough, suggest it and I will most likely do it! Also, to My Feathered Scales, I don't think I have or did. If I did, then I apologize and didn't know as I have had this prologue sitting on my laptop for a ****_long _****awhile and when my friend dared me to do it, I just thought 'wait…I have something lost in my Microsoft documents I could use for this!' and thus is was born. If it is similar, again I apologize, didn't know, and it's a coincidence- like how many Teen Titans and DP x-overs are similar) anything else then please PM me.)**

**Chapter 1: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler):**

**Danny:**

Okay, so this is new. I found myself in what looked like some Victorian era London thing. I shook my head, for all I know this dimension could be set in the Victorian Era in London. It would explain these accents that I am hearing and the clothes people are wearing too. I was in the town, or what looked like town. I saw a shop that said, 'Undertaker.' Aren't those the people who take care of dead bodies? Gross…ha, like I'm one to talk. Luckily, I was invisible so no one saw me. I don't think so anyway. It was night too, so not many people were out. I floated around invisible and intangible looking around. Something must be wrong in this dimension, otherwise I wouldn't be here. However, this whole place feels a bit off. I saw a glimpse of red and a yellow wisp escaped my mouth. Yellow? What the hell. I turned and tried to go where I saw that glimpse of red, whatever it was it was gone and I couldn't find it.

I looked around and saw that someone was staring at me. Two people, each at different places. One was a man who was very tall and dressed in what looked like a butler outfit. He had black hair that longer in the front and shorter in the back and he had red eyes. He was standing across the road and a black and pink wisp escaped my mouth. Dude, what that hell! It was a flipping black _and pink_ wisp. So, he wasn't a ghost and nor whatever that other thing was either. The other thing was…I think it's a man. He had a red coat, long red hair, yellow eyes, red glasses, and his whole outfit was red. Another yellow wisp escaped my mouth. So, he was the one I saw earlier. What a second…saw…I'm invisible _and intangible_ how did these guys even see me!?

**Third Person:**

Sebastian, a demon butler who is very powerful and considered the Prince of Hell, starred at this boy across the street. He didn't feel human. It was most defiantly not a reaper nor a demon as he felt it had a soul. The boy himself was rather strange. He had slightly long hair that was pure white, a more white than Undertaker's. Sebastian could see his glowing green eyes and paled skin. The boy appeared only a few years older than his master, Ceil Phantomhive. He wore black pants, a white shirt and strange black footwear that looked like boots of some type. The boy had a few accessories as well. A black cloak held together by a green stone, a black ring with some sort of symbol, and a rather odd green chain with three stranger charms on it attached to his trousers. He had a chain necklace that had a ring on it, the ring had the initials 'Wes' inside. His whole body glowed white slightly as well. Sebastian could only see this much due to his enhanced sight. This was not what he was expecting.

He was searching for that reaper, Grell, as Ceil and he think it was Grell who murdered those women. The women all died due to a sudden depression that was so great that they just…died... Though, nothing was left at each scene besides green residue and a strain of red hair. Not exactly Grell's M.O., but none the less, there was red hair.

However, perhaps it was this boy who did it. He was, as Sebastian could tell, not human.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian was shook out of his stare and he looked at his young master.

"Yes, my lord."  
"It is time we leave for the mansion."

"Yes, my lord."

_Interesting,_ Sebastian thought, _it appears as though my master is unable to see that strange boy. Interesting indeed._

Grell was confused. He had come to reap this one person and ended up almost running into a very strange thing. A boy who looked extremely strange. It appeared as though no one could see the boy besides himself and _~Sebby-Chan~._ Maybe it was this guy who killed those people? Not that Grell really cared, but unexplained causes of deaths by something obviously supernatural, and destroying the soul when burning them, caused a _lot_ of paperwork. Grell hated paperwork.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes, my lord?"

"What was it you were so intent on?"  
"My apologies, my lord."

Sebastian bowed with a hand over his heart at the thirteen year old master in front of him. They were both in the Phantomhive Manor. Mey-Rin was 'cleaning'. Finn was gardening and Bard was cooking.

"It appears as if we have a new player in this game, my lord."

"Hmm?"

"In the town square, dark as it was, I had no trouble spotting a very strange boy across the street who appeared to be glowing a slight white."

"Reaper? Demon?"

"Neither my lord."

**Danny:**

Okay, so weird. I have been searching for two days. I was most defiantly in Victorian London. So far, I have yet to figure out what the wisps colors mean. I did figure out what was wrong though. All these women are dying here. They're being so depressed that they died, then their bodied were gone. The only thing found would be some green ecto-plasm and a strain of red hair. I think I know who's doing this. I just need to figure out how, she isn't supposed to be in this dimension. Then again, if the Ghost Zone is all connected it may be possible that she got here by accident. Good thing I had the thermos.

Another weird thing was those dudes. The same ones that were there when I first arrived. That black haired one had a companion who looked thirteen, regal, and important. The small guy had dark blue hair, an eyepatch, a weird blue outfit, and blue eyes. I heard him call the bigger one, Sebastian, and the little one is Ceil, as this blonde haired girl called him. I have no clue about the other one that I saw on the first day, that one with red hair. Either way, I always see these three at the crime scenes. It's kind of funny. I am, in a way, stalking those guys and they're doing the same.

It was late at night when I finally caught her. Spectra, without her assistant. She was just this black form. She was standing over this poor woman who passed out. The Sebastian and Ceil guy showed up too. I spotted that red-haired one as well. She growled. I turned visible.

**Third Person:  
**Ceil Phantomhive, the guard dog of her majesty, has never seen something quite like it. It was black figure that resembled a shadow. It's head, or what appeared like its head, had horns in sharp points. It was bent over the body of a passed out woman. It growled at them. Ceil spotted Grell nearby as well. Ceil didn't like it. It appeared that this thing, whatever it was, was behind the murders and disappearances. If this was true then that meant that Ceil was wrong, that it wasn't this strange boy that Sebastian keeps seeing. Ceil was never wrong. Nevertheless, he didn't let it stop him. He had a job to do first. It growled again and Grell appeared.

"Oh _Sebby-Chan, _isn't it wonderful! It looks so dark, but…"

Sebastian pushed Grell away from him.

"Don't you have a job to do, _Grell Sutcliff?"_

_"_Even if you're demon, doesn't mean you have to be so mean~"_  
_Grell pouted. The thing looked, or appeared to look, at them and at something that was beside Ceil (aside from Sebastian). Suddenly, a figure appeared. It didn't shock or startle Grell or Sebastian. It took Ceil a bit off guard, but he didn't show it. The thing was rather strange, appearing only a few years older than Ceil. He wore black pants, a white shirt and strange black footwear that looked like boots of some type. The boy had a few accessories as well. A black cloak held together by a green stone, a black ring with some sort of symbol, and a rather odd green chain with three stranger charms on it attached to his trousers. He glared at this 'shadow figure.'

"Spectra…Why am I not surprised? Sucking up all the misery off of people for your looks…You're not supposed to be here."

The figure changed. It went from a black shadow to a woman. She had a strange red outfit on, that even included trousers. Trousers on a woman! She had red hair into two horns.

"Ah…young _Daniel…_This is such a feast. You're misery plus that young Lord's misery is so much…I didn't even have to make a suit."

"Stop with the games."

This boy, _Daniel,_ glared at this Spectra woman. He sighed.  
"You're disrupting the balance."

"Balance? Wait…that symbol…"  
Her eyes were on the strange symbol on the stone holding up his cloak.

"…You…you're the _Balancer?_ But…that's a legend…a myth!"

"maybe you're smarter than I thought. Either way, the balance is off….I need to move on…"

Spectra seemed frightened. Daniel held up a hand and green flames (ecto-blast) blasted off his hand onto Spectra. She fell. He grabbed a charm on his chain and it grew into a strange device. He aimed it at Spectra and she was enveloped by a strange light and gone. He turned to Sebastian.

"So…you're a demon? So…" He turned to Grell, "What are you?"

Grell smiled, showing his fangs. Before he could speak, he was pushed into the ground…by William A. Spears.

"I could ask you the same," William said.

"NOT THE FACE WILL! NOT THE FACE!"

Ceil sighed at the antics, though he and Sebastian were curious as to what Daniel was.

"Tell me, and I'll tell you."  
"I am William A. Spears. Myself and Mr. Sutcliff are Shinigam, death gods, or reapers as some call us. We reap the souls of the dead and judge their climatic records, that is similar to their memories, about where they go after death."

"So you reap the dead? Cool. I'm Danny Phantom, apprentice to Clockwork, Master of Time."

For some odd reason, Danny seemed to find it rather funny that they were 'death gods.'

"Master of Time?"

Daniel, or rather Danny, nodded at Ceil.

"Yeah. Master of time. He sees all and knows all. The past, present, and future."

**Danny:  
**I had a hard time not laughing at the fact that these guys said they were 'death gods.' The _real_ Death isn't so…weird…She's cool. Their faces were pretty funny though. I laughed.  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but the balance here is restored. So…I take my leave. Bye!"

I grabbed my stopwatch. I looked at the so called Reapers.

"By the way, the _Real_ Death, the god, is a lot better."

I pressed the button and felt myself disappearing yet again. That was kind of fun.

**Word count: 1,828**

**_Up next: W.I.T.C.H_**


	3. WITCH

**Chapter 2: W.I.T.C.H:**

The four W.I.T.C.H. girls (Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin) were currently in Kandrakar with Yan Lin, who had taken over after Oracle (in a way, she could be considered the new Oracle). Hay Lin's grandmother had told them that a very important guest was visiting, but he said he doesn't exactly know who.

"How can you not know!?"  
Yan Lin smiled at Irma.

"The elements speak, Irma. An Ancient is visiting, or rather an apprentice of an Ancient."

"What?"

So Yan Lin began telling the young Guardians of the Veil about the Ancients. Most people don't know about them, but because Kandrakar was a dimension of peace and calamity, they did. The Guardians knew about different dimensions, and they still had a hard time wrapping their minds around the fact that these Ancients weren't only all powerful and unstoppable, they watched and protected each and every dimension. In one way, it made them feel less important, but in another they felt that it was cool. After the explanation about the Ancients, Cornelia flipped her hair.

"Well, that's like…ya know?"

Irma laughed and Taranee sighed at Cornelia. Will smiled slightly and Hay Lin clapped.

"So, which is visiting? Life? The King? Chronos? Or Death himself?"

Of course Kandrakar knew about the Ancients, but they got a few facts wrong.

"None. Each Ancient has an apprentice, a helper of sorts. Death has his hellhounds, Life has fairies, The King has advisors, and Chronos has the _Balancer._ It is the Balancer that is visiting."

They would never admit it, but they were a bit bummed out that it wasn't a 'big shot' that was visiting. _Wonder if he's cute,_ Irma thought then she shook her head, _Nah. These guys are so stuck up. They need to have fun every once in a while._

"Need I remind you, Irma," Yan Lin said with a smile, "that your thoughts are always heard?"

Irma turned bright red and the girls laughed. She smiled sheepishly. Before anyone else could say anything, a figure appeared. The figure, they think, was a dude and he was wearing a black cloak. His bright, glowing, creepy green eyes showed through the shadow of the hood, the eyes matched the green stone that held the cloak up. The stone had a kind of cool symbol on it too. They couldn't see anything else though, as the cloak hid him. Yan Lin stepped forward.

"You are the _Balancer?_"

"I am."

Yan Lin smiled greatly.

"I am Yan Lin," she said as she bowed slightly, "Welcome to Kandrakar."

_Balancer_ bowed back slightly, _Great, they were expecting me, let's hope that's a good thing. _Yan Lin smiled as she nodded towards the Guardians. They bowed as well, and _Balancer_ bowed back to them.

"Will…"

_Balancer_ raised an eyebrow and Will smiled sheepishly.

"Wilma actually, but call me Will. This is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."  
Each of them smiled and waved slightly as their name was called like the teenage, _earthly_ girls they are. An advisor of Yan Lin's really hoped that they didn't offend _Balancer_ with their casual greeting. He was about to apologize when _Balancer_ shocked them. His cloak opened and his hood fell down as he bowed to the girls once again. He wore black pants, a white shirt and shoes that were black and reminded the girls of combat boots. He had a few accessories as well. A black ring with some sort of symbol, and a rather odd green chain with three stranger charms on it attached to his pants. He had a chain necklace that had a ring on it, the ring had the initials 'Wes' inside and also wore a smile.  
"Please, I may be the _Balancer_, but please call me Danny."  
Irma and Cornelia almost fainted. Irma was almost drooling _Whoa he's hot._ Will and Taranee laughed. The advisor face palmed and Yan Lin smiled a tad nervously.

"Irma, Cornelia….don't you remember your thoughts are not your own?"

This time, Irma both got very red faced, but Danny laughed slightly. Yan Lin decided that it was best to show Danny around Kandrakar while explaining it all.

**Danny:**

This was cool. This place, this dimension was like a sub-dimension, as it was attached to many other 'mini-dimensions' all connected to Earth, but not my Earth. It was cool. Yan Lin, who was like the leader of this place, showed me each room and explained the Guardians of the Veil to me. That's kind of cool too. Eventually, we reached where we began. The girls were still there.

"Balancer," some advisor said, "what brought you here?"

"Something here is out of place. Someone who doesn't belong in this dimension, not Kandrakar exactly but all of them, doesn't belong here. I need to find them and restore balance. You said that this place is connected to Earth? May I search there?"

I had this gut feeling that it was on Earth. Yan Lin seemed a bit hesitant.

"Guardians, may you hide Balancer on Earth as he searches?"

The girls looked at each other nervously, but nodded.

"Sure."

**Third Person:**

The W.I.T.C.H. girls took their newfound friend and responsibility to the book shop. It acted like their secret HQ. They found Caleb and Matt waiting for them. Will and Matt embraced tightly as Cornelia and Caleb also hugged. Danny raised an eyebrow. Matt glared at him and so did Caleb.

"Who are you?"

Will chuckled nervously, "This is the _Balancer,_ he's kind of important and all."

"Danny, as I said before, call me Danny."

Matt held out his hand as a greeting and Danny shook it.

"Matt, and that's Caleb."

Danny nodded.

"So," Caleb said suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

"Something is off, and I know it's here on Earth. Someone, most likely from my original dimension like it was last time, is here and they should not be."

Matt and Caleb nodded in understanding.

"So," Matt said, "you need to _blend in?"  
This guy will be harder to hide than Caleb,_ Matt thought as the guy did glow, have an echo in his voice. Not to mention his eyes and hair. He most likely wouldn't know much about Earth either.

"I imagine it won't be that hard."

"And why not?"

"This."

Before they could react two rings of light appeared around Danny's waist. One went up while the other went down, changing him as they went. When they disappeared Cornelia whistled. His hair has become very black and his eyes were a startling blue. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt that had a red outline with a red oval in the center of the shirt, and sneakers. He still had the ring on and the necklace that had another ring on it. He smiled sheepishly. Caleb looked at him stunned, _magic?_

"What did you do?"

"I may be the apprentice to Clock-err sorry, Chronis, but I am _half human._ This is my human form. Easier to blend in, I should know."

Danny has been with them for two days and they still haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Anything? Nothing so far."

He breathed a sigh of frustration. Will looked at him worriedly. Her own necklace started to glow, there was a portal nearby.

When the group arrived (Danny in his non-human form and the girls in their Guardian form, along with Caleb and Matt), they found a portal. Will didn't know how she knew it, but she just _knew_ that Meridian was in trouble. Will and the others nodded. Danny felt something was wrong. They all walked through the portal into that other world. Danny, however, felt a bit degraded. He was _positive_ that the thing wrong was on Earth, was he wrong? No, he couldn't be wrong, he was the _Balancer._ He sighed, _guess even we make mistakes._

What the Guardians saw shocked them. Phobos, Cedric, Miranda and the guards were all fighting…_things…_The creatures in question were glowing green…octopuses? Danny recognized them and he groaned. He did, however, nearly laugh when he saw that these guys were losing to the ecto-puses. Luckily for them, Prince Phobos and Lord Cedric were too busy to notice them (even if Cedric was in his giant snake-like form). The Guardians got to work and most of the guards left. Caleb and Matt fought as well. Yet, no one was able to hit these creatures. Danny sighed.

"Ecto-puses."

The fighting stopped as the ecto-puses looked at Danny. Their eyes went wide and they stopped fighting. They looked at each other and then back at Danny. Then, they fled. Danny sighed.

"One moment."

When he came back, he came back to everyone just looking at him shocked. He shrugged.

"I must take my leave now, bye."

He pressed the compass and laughed.

**Word count: 1473**

**Up next: Gargoyles **


	4. Gargoyles

**Author Note: Heads up, the next chapter is ****_long._**** I mean, I ****_might_**** pass my 5,000 word thing on the next chapter. If that happens, then the next chapter may become the next ****_two_**** chapters.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 3: Gargoyles**

**Third Person:**

Lexington was gliding over New York City, at night of course.  
"I just wish something would happen," he groaned. It had been a very slow week, no crimes or anything for the Gargoyles to stop. Sure, he was happy since it meant that New York was safe, but he was bit different from the others. He needed something to do.

Suddenly, a green mist appeared slightly then disappeared, in its place was a figure. Lexington landed on the roof of a building nearby to observe, something that Hudson had told him to do before acting. He couldn't see much of the figure's features as it was hidden by a black cloak that had the hood up, the cloak itself was held up by a green gem. The figure's glowing green eyes could be seen through the hood's shade and the whole body glowed slightly. Was this perhaps some type of magic? Lexington didn't know anyone that could do magic in these 'modern times.' The figure was just floating there, no wings so not flying nor gliding. How was he able to do that?

After a while, the figure looked in Lexington's direction then disappeared. Lexington sighed and figured it would be best to tell Goliath. He jumped off the building and glided all the way to the castle. There, he went up and up by using the stairs to meet Goliath and the others (Brooklyn, Broadway, Hudson, and Bronx). The nice officer lady, Elisa Maza, was there as well. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you, Lexington? You look like you saw a ghost."

Lexington jumped.  
"Ghost?!"

"It's an expression, sorry. What has you so startled?"

"I don't know."

Hudson crossed his arms.

"Something made you jittery…"  
"I saw…I saw something, but I don't know what."

Then Lexington told them about what he saw. He saw a figure in a black cloak that glowed white and had creepy glowing green eyes…

"…this figure…he had an aura of death around him…"

"Sorry."

The gargoyle clan growled and watched as a figure appeared, a figure that Lexington was talking. Elisa Maza pointed her gun at him on instinct. The figure raised his hands in a peaceful gesture at the large creatures with wings.  
"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you."

Goliath nodded and they all put down their weapons or fighting posture. They were still on guard though. The figure bowed slightly as his cloak flew open. Elisa was surprised that he looked no older than sixteen, perhaps even younger. He wore black pants, a white shirt and shoes that were black combat boots. He had a few accessories as well. A black ring with some sort of symbol, and a rather odd green chain with three stranger charms on it attached to his pants. He had a chain necklace that had a ring on it, the ring had the initials 'Wes' inside and also wore a smile.

"I was curious; do you know where I am?"

Yes, Danny didn't know where he was (besides Earth), and it may be in a different time. Elisa stepped forward.

"It's New York City, did you follow him?"

"Who?"

She pointed at the yellow-green gargoyle, "Lexington."

"Yes. I apologize yet again, I thought you were a ghost."

Elisa blinked a bit in shock. Goliath and the others looked at him with curiosity.

"Ghosts," Goliath said a bit curious and offended as he remembered the old tales of horrors, "We are no spirit. We are gargoyles. We protect."

Elisa scoffed, "There are no such things as ghosts…"

Danny laughed slightly. Goliath seemed thoughtful.

"Perhaps not in present times."

Danny smiled. He bowed slightly.

"No, they do exist, otherwise what would I be? I apologize for not introducing myself, I am the Balancer, but please call me Danny. Yes, I'm a ghost."

The gargoyles growled and got into a fighting position. They recalled from the older times the stories of specters, ghosts and spirits, none of those stories were good. Elisa grabbed her gun and aimed. Danny sighed.

"Not only spirits are bad, ya know?"

Goliath didn't let his guard down. Danny sighed yet again.

"I mean no harm, after all I'm the _Balancer _for a reason."  
"You keep saying that," Elisa noticed, "What is a _Balancer?"_

Danny smiled slightly.

"Well, it means I protect each dimension, in a way. I have to keep the balance even. It also means that I am apprentice to Clockwork…eh…he's also known as Chronis, the Master of Time itself. He knows the past, present, and future."  
Goliath narrowed his eyes.

"The future is never sure."

Danny grinned largely.

"Exactly. 'The future is never set in stone,' that's what Clockwork always tells me."

Danny couldn't stop grinning, he kind of liked these 'gargoyles.' Lexington and the others, besides Goliath, seemed a bit unnerved. Danny, however, was on a roll.

"I came here because there is something here that shouldn't be. Something, or rather someone, who is from a different place. A different dimension, I gotta find them."

"Do you know who this person is?"

Danny shook his head in a negative at Brooklyn.

"No. But I need to find them quick. One from before was killing people, and I can't allow that. "

Brooklyn looked at him with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"Because you're the balancer?"

Danny shook his head, "Because I protect people."

**Later:**

Elisa Meza sighed. The gargoyles out-voted her. It was decided that Danny shall stay with her until his 'mission' is complete. Danny had, apparently, passed the gargoyles little 'test' with his answer to Brooklyn's question. Danny came floating back in, a thing that none thought they could ever get used to. Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Goliath nodded.

"It is decided that you shall stay with Elisa Meza."

Danny looked at her curiously and she sighed.

"If you're a ghost then just go invisible, make things a lot easier. Can't exactly hide a glowing teen with white hair with a voice that echoes easily…"

Danny smiled.

"I can make that a lot easier."

Two rings of light appeared around Danny's waist to everyone's amazement. Standing in the p-lace of the once ghost, was a human teenager who looked about sixteen. He had black shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, the necklace with the strange 'wes' ring (along with that black ring on his finger), blue jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt that had a red collar, red outlining on the sleeves, and a red oval in the center of the shirt.

"What in the world…"

Danny smiled at Elisa Meza.

"I'm only half ghost, and yes that means I'm half dead."

Danny laughed.

**Later (Two days later):**

It had been a few days since the gargoyles first met Danny. They got along quite well with him as well, after he explained that it was possible to be half dead. Danny himself was growing frustrated, when would he find this unbalance? Apparently, now.

Danny was in ghost form at the castle with the gargoyles, just the gargoyles as Elisa Meza had a case she needed to deal with.

"So, lad," Brooklyn said, "Ya must have some great stories to tell?"  
Danny nodded, "Well…"

A blue wisp escaped his mouth, "No time. There's another ghost nearby."

The gargoyles shared a look, yet didn't say anything. They got into a ready stance and Danny narrowed his eyes as a ghost appeared. It was Fright Knight, a villain Danny didn't think he would see again. Danny narrowed his eyes as Fright Knight was holding a hostage, a young girl.

"Fright Knight…"

Fright Knight looked at Danny and his eyes widened.

"…let the girl go before I blow you into belevion."

The gargoyles growled, they _needed _to protect that child. However, they do not this enemy as Danny does. Not only that, but they realize that if they move, he may kill her. Danny's eyes glowed a dangerous green as Fright Knight laughed.

"You wouldn't dare, young one. I shall just kill her."

He started to squeeze the young girl's neck. The gargoyles roared and Danny's eyes turned red. The gargoyles looked at him in shock and Fright Knight looked on in fear. Danny's eyes turned more red and he looked frightening.  
"YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE!"

Danny flew at high speeds straight at Fright Knight. He dropped the girl, but Danny just grabbed Fright Knight at the full force collision. He kept throwing ecto-blast after ecto-blast, kick after kick, and punch after punch. He glared at the now almost entirely 'ended' Fright Knight. The young girl screamed and he got snapped back to reality. He sighed as his eyes turned green again. He grabbed the thermos and sucked in Fright Knight.

He went back and saw why the girl screamed. The gargoyles, who were trying to comfort her, scared her. She was only one. Danny landed on the ground. He kneeled near the girl and she stopped sniffling and crying to look at him. He smiled at her. His white aura glowed more bright and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright."

She nodded, but still sniffled. He got an idea.

"You were a brave girl."

She looked at him a bit confused.

"Wah?"

"Yes, you were very brave."

Realizing she was being complimented, she smiled. Danny smiled back and he held out his other hand. His eyes turned bright blue as a blue flame-like light surrounded his hand. A small crystal formed and then it transformed into a butterfly. Danny's eyes turned to normal and the butterfly started to fly. H smiled greatly as the girl laughed and played with the butterfly by following it. He turned to the gargoyles.

"I must take my leave, I apologize. Please, make sure that girl gets home safely."

Goliath nodded as Danny smiled and grabbed the stopwatch. He pressed the button.

**_Word count: 1647_**

**_Up next: X-Men Evolution_**


	5. X-Men Evolution

**Author Note:**

**Quick thing, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed the story! I love all of you! Keep it up!**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. I know I'm too emotional because I actually cried when writing some parts of this!)**

**Chapter 4: X-Men Evolution:**

**Danny:**

I looked around and realized I was in some type of woods. To be on the safe side, I transformed into my human half. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Yep, it was the woods (so many trees, a few animals...etc...). I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; this was getting a bit frustrated. All of this traveling, maybe I could get a small break here? I lost track of how long I was doing this and have been gone, but it was for a good cause: the balance and Danielle. Clockwork said I would see here again in the last dimension I visited; I wonder when that will be?

I wondered through the park until I heard a noise it sounded like fighting. I ran towards the noise. It looked like two different teams (?) were fighting. Some guys were wearing matching outfits that reminded me of the old jumpsuit I used to wear. The other guys didn't match; they looked like a bunch of punks though. It was hard to decided which ones where the good guys and which were the bad guys. The ones in the matching outfits, there were a few of them: a tougher looking man with wild locks and claws (?), and the rest were kids my age (a girl with long red hair-_ignore the resemblance to Jazz, Danny. Geesh that hurts-_, a guy with some weird looking glasses, an African American guy with blonde hair, a girl who looked normal with long brown hair in a ponytail, a girl with short red-brown hair that a white streak in it, and a guy that was blue, with blue fur and hair, and a pointed devil tail). The 'punks' looked like punks that were my age: a girl with blonde short hair, a guy with messy brown hair, a guy with spiked up white-silver hair, a big guy that's bald (no, it looks like he has a small blonde Mohawk), and this weird lanky kid.

The more I observed them, the weirder I found them and that's coming from me. The girl with brown hair was going through things like the way I do when I'm in ghost form (intangibility), the guy with weird glasses was shooting lasers from his eyes (I don't even get how that even works), the lanky guy (from the Punks) was hopping around like a frog with a long tongue (He pulled this girl back using his tongue and let me say this: EW!), and the others were also doing weird things with abilities. I shook my head, of course I always get sent to the _weird_ dimension. I mean, I've met some weird guardians, a demon, reapers, and gargoyles. At least these guys look like normal people with just a power or two (So far, each looks like they only have one power since I haven't seen anyone use more than one besides that girl with the white streak in hair, but that looks like it's more of a power through touching or something).

Suddenly, the girl with brown hair fell down, hard due to the Earth shaking (which I think it's the guy from the 'punks' that had the wild brown locks). She held her head and moaned.

"Shadow cat! Look out!"

There was a large rock that was headed towards the girl, who was still in a daze, that was thrown by the big almost bald guy. I couldn't let her get hurt.

**Third Person:**

Wolverine and Jean, or anyone really, was trying to help Kitty, but the Brotherhood kept them too busy. These guys were getting better after all. Kitty was still too much in a daze. Suddenly, before the rock could hit her, and likely even kill her, it was stopped by a green dome around Kitty. They stopped fighting for a moment to look around in confusion. The rock shattered on impact with the shield and it didn't hurt anyone. Then, it disappeared. Kitty was still dazed as a figure appeared. He had black hair that was a bit long and mangled, bright blue eyes that made Tabitha and Jean gasp, and was wearing normal clothing of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that was white with a red collar, red outling the sleeves, and a red oval in the center. He walked to Kitty and held out a hand.

"Are you alright?"

Kitty looked at him with 'hearts'. She smiled sheepishly.

"Like, ya. Thanks."

She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. As soon as she let go, the guy was being held by Blob (Fred Dukes). He laughed.

"Ha! What you gonna do now, pipsqueak!"

The figure seemed unfazed and he yawned.

"Really? Pipsqueak? That's the best you can do?"  
Blob got mad and squeezed the boy. The X-Men looked a bit worried, but before they could do anything the unexpected happened. The boy fought back and fought back hard. He got free from Blob's grasp and landed on the ground very smoothly. Blob looked at him a bit dazed and shocked, a kid that small shouldn't be that strong. The boy smirked and jumped into the air as he kicked Blob square in the chest. Blob flew backwards by a foot. The boy was panting, like he was out of energy.

Lance got mad and threw his hands up, sending a rock towards the boy. The boy dodged and jumped, pushed himself off the top of the rock, and headed towards Lance. He sent a swift kick under Lance's legs and hit him with a straight hand between the neck and the shoulder. Lance was out like a light. Toad sent his tongue at the boy, but the boy caught it, got a grossed out look on his face, and then pulled on the tongue. He sent Toad flying through the air and while Toad was in the air, the boy sent a kick to the stomach. Quicksilver (Pietro) was running towards the boy, but was tripped and out.

This all happened in matter of minutes. It happened so fast that the X-Men couldn't really have a chance to try and help. It was amazing. Wolverine (Logan) was a bit impressed, as the boy barely showed any use of abilities and managed to do all that. The boy wiped off some dirt and scoffed.

"Those guys aren't really that good, I've fought a _lot_ worse…"

It appeared as though the boy was talking to himself rather than the team. Wolverine stepped forward.  
"What are ya doin' here, kid?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I got turned around and saw that she was in trouble. I couldn't just stand by."

Wolverine scoffed, but nodded. Jean looked at him worriedly and seemed jumpy. The boy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kurt (NightCrawler) poofed near the boy.

"Are you a mutant?"

The boy just shrugged, not really wanting to answer anything. Kitty looked at him,

"So, like, what's your name?"

The boy smiled.

"Danny, you?"

Kitty smiled greatly.

"Kitty, that's Kurt, Jean, Evan, Scott, Rogue, and that's like, our '_teacher'_ Logan."

The boy, Danny, nodded. Logan sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. Kitty grabbed Danny's wrist,

"Like, come on! I'm show you around!"

The others nodded their head, apparently since Danny stopped the Brotherhood and saved Kitty he got off on the _right_ foot.

"I'm tellin' ya, Chuck, somethin' ain't right. The kid smells almost dead."  
Professor X (Charles Xavier) nodded.

"I understand, Logan, but we never turn down a mutant that needs help. I'll notify Kitty that the boy, Daniel, needs to come up here, I'll notify Jean as well."

He put two fingers on his temples.

_"Kitty, could you bring Daniel up here please?"_

_"Like, uh, sure Professor, but ehh…We were kind of having fun, Prof. Danny's pretty cool."  
"I understand Kitty, but I do still need to see him."_

_"Alright Professor."_

_"Jean, I need you to come to my office."_

_"Professor?"_

_"I am going to see Daniel, please come as well. We can work on your telepathy."_

_"Alright, Professor."_

Soon, Jean arrived. The Professor smiled. Jean looked a bit worried.

"Professor, I need to tell you something. When Daniel first showed up… I didn't get anything on him. It was like he wasn't there."

"Is that why you appear so worried?"

Jean nodded.  
"Hopefully, we shall get answers soon then."

Professor X had Logan, Jean, and Danny in his office. The Professor smiled.

"Hello, Daniel. Welcome to the Mansion."

Danny cringed,

"Danny, please."

"Very well."

Professor X then proceeded to explain to Danny that he needed to 'mind probe' him to make sure that he is indeed good and shall not harm the students.

"It won't hurt will it?"

"No, I imagine not."

"…Okay…"

"Hello, Daniel. Welcome to the Mansion. I'm Professor Xavier, Professor X if you will."

Danny cringed,

"Danny, please."

"Very well."

Professor X then proceeded to explain to Danny about mutants, the X gene, and the mansion. He explained what he does, who he is, and what the dream is. He also explained that he needed to 'mind probe' him to make sure that he is indeed good and shall not harm the students.  
"It won't hurt will it?"

"No, I imagine not."

"…Okay…"

The Professor Xavier nodded and placed his hands upon Danny's head. Danny closed his eyes and the Professor closed his eyes as well. Soon, the Professor opened his eyes. He looked at Danny.  
"It is very difficult to see in your mind, Danny. You have very powerful shields, I thank you for letting them down and letting me in."  
Danny nodded, "No problem."

"With that said, you have a very interesting mind. I didn't see much, I only saw what you allowed me to. Even then, the most that happened was that I felt your emotions and thoughts. You are very protective and you do anything it takes to protect what you value as your friends and family. That is a quality that not many possess, unfortunately."

Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"Now, Danny do you mind telling me what power you possess? Every mutant has an ability, a power."

Danny nodded.

**Danny:  
**I can't tell these people what I can do, at least not everything. I need to be at an advantage at all costs. I nodded.

"I can create force fields; I have _limited _super strength, intangibility- that's the ability to go through things-" in this form anyway, "and fire-like blasts."

I didn't want to tell them _all_ my powers, but those are the powers that I most often use. Therefore, it's likely that I would do them without thinking about it, so I'm not in danger of being 'found out' so to speak. I was getting a bit tired going through the whole 'I am Balancer' thing and the 'ghost' thing. Besides, this place more than likely didn't have ghosts…besides the one that messing the balance up anyway.

They all looked at me like I grew three heads. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

**Third Person:**

_Incredible, _was about all three of their thoughts. Professor looked thoughtful, such a powerful person (with having more than one power) was unheard of. Cebro would have picked him up, yet this was the first time Professor X has seen/heard of him. Jean blinked in shock and Logan raised an eyebrow. Professor X shook his head.

"No, nothing wrong, just unusual."

Danny raised an eyebrow, _Great, the one place where having powers are normal and I'm still the weird one._

"You aren't weird, Danny," Jean said. Danny looked at her shocked.

"You can read minds?"

Jean nodded sheepishly.

"We all have powers, Danny."

Danny smiled and nodded. Professor X smiled slightly.

"It's settled, you are welcome to stay at the Mansion, luckily it's still summer so you wouldn't have to go to school as you would during the year. Not only that, but Jean…could you show Danny to his room?"

"My room? I'm flattered, but I don't know how long I would stay…"

"It's our pleasure, as a guest and possibility of you staying, you deserve your room."  
"That's very nice of you, but I couldn't possibly do that if I'm not positive about staying."

"Well," Jean said with a wink, "By the end of the day I'm sure you will stay."

_"If only it was that simple…"_

Jean raised an eyebrow, "_Looks like he forgot that we can read minds, huh Professor?"_

_"Indeed."_

Danny walked to the main room of the mansion where he was crowded by Kitty and Kurt. The others stayed out of their way with amused expressions.

"So, like what's the deal?"

"He will be rooming with Scott while he's here," Jean said as she walked past with a chuckle. Scott looked at her a bit shocked.

"Why with Scott," Kurt whined, if anyone should be rooming with anyone, the new kid should be rooming with him. This kid seemed cool.

"Because I don't know how long I will be here," Danny said gently. Kurt and Kitty smiled.

"So, like," Kitty said, "What can you like, do?"

"A few things…I can make force fields, as you know…"

Kitty blushed slightly since he saved her and he continued,

"I have limited super strength, intangibility- that is I can go through things- and I can create flame-like blasts."

Kitty's and Kurt's, well almost everyone's really, jaw dropped. Danny sighed.

"I really wished people would stop doing that."

**Later:  
**"So, you're the one stuck with me?"

Scott nodded, "I'm sure it won't be so bad."

_For you maybe, _Danny thought, but nodded. Scott sighed, he needed to get to know Danny better (Jean told him to make 'nice). It was a bit hard, he couldn't place why but this guy reminded him of Alex. Scott shook his head, that made no sense.

Danny looked around and saw the extra bed that was unmade with only a pillow and a blanket.

"Mine?"

"Yeah."

Danny sighed, this was getting too awkward.

"I'm sorry you're rooming with me. They offered my own room, but I didn't know how long I would stay. I didn't want to trouble you guys."

Meanwhile, Amara, Jubilee and Kitty were gossiping.

"He's like," Kitty said, "So hot!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

"I know."

The girls giggled. They were talking about _Danny._ Kitty was developing a little crush, after all he was hot and he saved her. They all, including the rest of the X-Men (even Beast) were occupying the pool in their swimsuits.

Kurt jumped in by doing a giant cannonball and got the girls soaked.

"Oh no," Rogue said as she, along with the other girls who were 'tanning', was about to get soaked (and worse-her book). Suddenly, a green shield appeared. Danny was behind them with his hand out stretched and his eyes glowing a slight green. The shield disappeared as his eyes turned normal and he lowered his hand.

"You alright? And dry for that matter?"

Kitty laughed.

"Ya, like, thanks."

"No problem."

"So," Amara said while eyeing Danny, "Where's your swimsuit?"

"Don't have one."  
"What," Kitty cried, "that's like, outrageous!"

**Later:**

Danny looked at himself in the mirror in the swimsuit Kitty bought him. It was black trunks. He sighed and grabbed the jacket (another thing that Kitty bought him to his protest-it was black as well). He kept it zipped up to hide certain _things. _He smiled slightly as he walked out to the pool area at the mansion (since Kitty demanded that he did so).

"Like, no fair!"

"You never said I couldn't wear the jacket," Danny said as he laughed and Kitty pouted. She shared a look with Amara and Danny gulped. Before he knew it, Amara had grabbed his jacket off to his protest.

"HEY!"

Danny glared at her. By now, everyone was staring at him (including Logan, Storm and Beast). Danny gulped.

"Dude," Evan said, "what happened?"

They were all staring at his scars. The many scars that adorned his chest, back and shoulders from years of ghost fighting. The most noticeable scars were a few. The one that was in a Y-shape that went from each of his shoulders to his navel from his parents when they dissected him and other scars from their ghost-proof utensils. The most recent scar went from his left shoulder to his right side in a diagonal direction from the explosion.

"Nothing," Danny said coldly as he grabbed his jacket back and zipped it up.

"Sorry," Amara muttered.

"Not your fault," Danny shrugged, "So…pool?"

Everyone was a bit hesitant, but went back to swimming. Danny sighed in relief. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped. He turned and saw Storm.

"Danny, the Professor needs to speak with you."

_Great, _Danny thought bitterly.

Beast, Logan, and Storm led Danny to Professor X.

"What do you need," Danny said as he glanced at everyone in the room.

"Daniel," Professor Xavier said gently. Danny flinched.

"Danny."

"Danny, what happened?"  
Danny looked away. Logan scoffed.  
"Ain't it obvious, Chuck? I know my fights. That there, not all of them look like battle scars, looks too professional and precise."

"Not all of them," Danny muttered.

"Kid," Logan said gently, "what happened?"

_You wouldn't believe me, _Danny thought. Professor X sighed.

"Danny, we will believe you."

"It's not that simple," Danny said as he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Look, the scars are professional, but as for who did them? I can't tell you," Danny said softly as he looked at the ground.

"You don't remember," Storm said gently as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"I wish."

"Danny," Beast said, "Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter, they're dead," realizing how that sounded and their faces Danny continued, "I didn't kill them. Their weapon blew up when they tried to recapture me when I got lose. It killed them…"

Danny bit his lip as he fiddled with the ring on the necklace,

_…Sam…_

"Danny, who is Sam?"

The teachers looked at Professor X and then back at Danny. He growled.

"If you're so curious, then just look in my mind," Danny sighed, "I think that will be a lot easier."

Professor X nodded, but unluckily for them, it wasn't just Professor X that got into Danny' head.

"Please Jean," Kitty begged. She and the others have been begging Jean to read Danny's mind, that way they could know what caused those scars.

"No, Kitty."

"Well," Amara said, "Think about it. This could be for his safety, right? So you should do it."  
"Fine," Jean muttered.

"And take us with you," Kurt said firmly.

"What?"

"Professor has been teaching you that, right? Just link our minds so we can talk to each other then link up Danny's mind."  
"Kurt, did you eavesdrop?"

"I don't see where that matters."

"Fine."

Jean put her fingers on her temple, soon they could hear each other…in their head.

"_Kitty?"_

_"Here, good idea Kurt."_

_"Why, thank you."_

_"This is terrible."_

_"Loosen up, Scott."_

_"now, for Danny."_

Jean tried to focus on Danny, unluckily no one could predict what happened next. Jean and Professor X clashed, landing _all_ of them in Danny's mindscape.

**Danny's mind:**

Jean looked around. There was Professor X, Logan, Storm, Beast, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Evan. Professor X wheeled to Jean.  
"Jean?"

"Sorry, Professor. The others were begging me and I sort of linked us up."

"Where are we," Evan asked.

"Danny's mind."

Scott whistled as he looked around. It was all kind of dark. Dark floors and dark skies. The sky though was a dark green instead of dark blue. All around were doors just floating in the air. Kitty went to one door and started to open it.

"Kitty, no!"

Kitty ignored the Professor and opened it as she walked in. She was curious. The others, even the Professor and the 'teachers', followed her. They were in a bedroom of sorts. It was all blue and had NASA posters on the wall and on the bed was Danny.

"It's one of his memories," Professor X muttered to himself.

_Danny_ picked up a guitar and started to play. He hummed a little as he played and then he started to sing.

_"When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace…_

_Now that I'm stronger I've figured out,_

_How this world turns cold,_

_And it breaks through my soul,_

_And I know,_

_I'll find,_

_Deep inside me,_

_I can be the one."_

Kitty whistled and the others' eyes widened. He sang pretty good.

_"I will never let you down,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you,_

_Through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill,_

_I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray._

_I'll will never let you down,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."  
_ _Danny_ finally stopped singing and playing. He smiled slightly.

_"Good job, little bro', for Sam?"_

In the doorway, not the one they entered but in the memory, was a girl a year older than Danny. She had long red hair and looked a little bit like Jean.

_"Shut up, Jazz,"_ though his face was a bit red.

Kitty awed and so did Amara and Jean. The song was so sweet for a guy to sing for a girl he likes, or liked since it was a memory. The memory faded and they found themselves in another place.

"Professor," Scott asked a bit uneasy. Professor X nodded.

"It's another memory."

This time they were in the same bedroom and on the bed was _Danny _and a girl. She had black hair in a ponytail and wore an outfit that made Rogue smile. Danny was shirtless and she was bandaging his chest. Nearby was an African American boy with a red beret as a hat playing on a PDA.

"_Danny, you need to be more careful,"_ the girl said. _Danny_ scoffed,

"_I was trying, Sam."_

_"Of course he was Sam," _the African American boy said, _"you make it sound like he likes getting thrown into buildings and getting broken bones."_

_"Shut up Tucker."_

The memory faded again. Professor X and the others were a bit worried though, 'getting thrown into buildings and broken bones,' didn't sound like a good memory.

"Like, I thought, that it was, like, supposed to be, like, good memories?"

"Not always, Kitty."

They found themselves in a dark area. They couldn't see anything in this memory. They could hear though. All they heard was intense screaming and yells of anger.

_"AHH!"_

_"Get the scalpel!"_

_"STOP IT! I'M YOUR SON! YOUR SON!"_

_"NO SCUM IS A SON OF OURS!"_  
"No," Kitty whispered in horror. The others were in horror too. Professor X seemed very sad and was even more sad that the students had to hear that. Logan growled. Storm hugged Evan as he shuddered. Another scream of intense pain and horror ringed out. The blackness faded and Scott still held Jean. They were glad it was over, but it could get worse. They saw a doorstep of a nice looking mansion that had a girl and boy from Danny's previous memories, _Sam and Tucker._ _Danny _came in.

_"Danny!" Sam _looked at _Danny horrified. Danny _coughed and looked at the blood in my hands._ Tucker _was shockedand J_azz _had _Danny_ leaning on her.

_"Dude, who did this?"_

The scene blurred for a moment and then came into their focus.

_"DANNY!"_

Two adults, who the X-Men assumed were his parents after that last scene, came bursting in with some types of guns.

_ "Danny, quick! Turn human!"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"What?"_

_ "No…"_

_ Danny_ bit his lip and winced, grabbing my side. _Jazz _was still crying, and now so was _Sam_. _Tucker's _eyes widened.

_"Dude…"_

Kitty, Jean, and the girls were on the brink of tears as the sound of the explosion went off and they saw black smoke everywhere. Storm was horrified and even Logan showed a bit of expression. The scene around them blurred again and when it came into focus all they saw was rubble and _Danny._ He looked terrible with so much blood on him.

There were dead bodies everywhere. _Danny _ran to _Sam. Danny _held _Sam_ in his arms and he was crying._ Sam_ looked at _Danny, _Kitty smiled a bit since _Sam_ was still alive.

_"Danny…"_

_"Sam…listen to me, Sam. You're gonna live, okay? You will live! I'll protect you…"_

_"Danny…Listen to me…I need to tell you something before…"_

_"You can tell me later, hear that? LATER! Okay?"_

_"No Danny…I…I love…"_

_ Danny_ kissed x-men could hear the sirens of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances_. _

_"I love you too, Sam. But don't worry, okay?"_

_ Sam_ smiled and closed her eyes.

_ "Sam? Sam…Sam answer me! SAM!"_

The scene faded, which was good since Professor X didn't want them to see anymore. The girls were crying, even Rogue and Storm, and Logan growled. Jean was snuggled into Scott's chest. He would have been happy, but these were a different circumstances and he was a bit sad himself. No one should have to go through that.

"_Get out," _they heard a loud, angry voice demand.

Everything around them faded and they soon found themselves in the '_real'_ world again, so to speak.

*** (because I need to keep my word limit):

The next few days were crazy. Danny explained to the X-Men about him. Not that he was half-ghost or anything of the like, but that his parents didn't accept him and that he got his powers from a lab accident. He didn't want to explain dimensions and ghosts after they went into his head. He did, however, tell them that he was looking for someone. Of course, he couldn't say _exactly_ how. He figured it was a _lot_ easier to say he was looking for someone than it was to say that he was looking for someone who didn't belong in that dimension who is more than likely a ghost.

The team seemed a bit hesitant the way they acted around him, but he didn't really notice (clueless Danny). Of course, the days were fun too. Kitty and Jean were nice to him. Rogue was warming up to him, and Kurt thought of him as a brother almost. It was sad the day he left, especially since he liked it there. However, since a ghost showed up, which to Danny's frustration was just the Box Ghost (Seriously…). Danny looked at the X-men.

"I have to go."  
The others looked at him, a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I have a job to do. I think I may visit again though. May be awhile, but I will visit."

It was tough, but Danny didn't let his sadness show. He took a deep breath and grabbed the stopwatch. Without saying a word, he pressed the button.

**_Word Count: 4,523_**

**_Up next: Mummies Alive! _**

**_(P.S. I swear a major one will be in the next chapter! SUSPENSE!) _**


	6. Mummies Alive!

**Author Note:**

**You gotta remember ****_most_**** of these are just shorts (unless I get too caught up in it like the last one, this one, and in a few others because I just love that show so much or something). Also, the Harry Potter one (because a person PM me about it) will be in a few chapters (about chapter 10 perhaps?). Avatar the Last Airbender might not be in a while, but it will be before I do The Legends Of Korra (Yes, I wanna do both. Why? Because the Avatar last airbender one is the original and I love Tahno from Korra). Some 'Ancients' may make an appearance in a few of them as well (mostly Death because I like her). **

**I have never realized how many shows I know. Holy fanfics, this is gonna be a ****_long _****story (this whole thing, not this chapter)****_._**** Which is okay since you guys don't have to read all of them to make sense, you could just read the shows you know…I am guilty of doing that…a lot…I have the memory of a goldfish and an attention span of a kitten.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. When I said major one, I mean a major ghost since it's mostly been ones like a few minor ghosts such as ecto-pusses, and the box ghost- who will show up more than once because he's the flippin' box ghost…BEWARE!)**

**Chapter 5: Mummies Alive!:**

**Danny:  
**I was very depressed from leaving the last place, I really did like it there and I hope Clockwork will allow me to visit there after all of this is over. From that thought, I got a bit happier and decided not to dwell too much on it. I looked around. I was in a town, or sorts, and it was night. I sighed and decided to wonder around. I have no idea where I am, but it looks like a mix of New York and Chicago, maybe even a dash of Seattle in there too. I am making no sense, I sighed again.

Wait…did I…was that the Sphinx? I groaned; don't tell me this is some jacked version of Egypt. I have a suspicion that Clockwork loves screwin' with my head, the old stopwatch…I shook my head. I better see if I can figure out what's wrong.

I started to wondered around and eventually went inside the Sphinx. By looking around, I figured out two things. One, it was a museum, and two, it was closed. Of course I knew it closed because to get in, I had to phase through the door. Hmm…this place looks a lot like the Sphinx in Egypt (Which I had to study once for Lancer's project). I guess it's supposed to though, according to the sign that was near the door. Ah well, time to explore.

I stood in front of this one door in the wall, but I didn't see any way in.

"Hey, what are you doing here!"

**Third Person:  
**Vladimir Masters found this man to be similar to himself in so many ways. Both of them were villains, wanted someone dead, had a feud against a brat (Presley and Danny), and had their secret identity as a rich man (millionaire) who no one would ever oppose.

Both of the villains had met and after explanations from both sides, they formed a deal. Ah yes, this deal shall bring the end of Daniel, Presley (Rapses), and the pesky Guardians (Mummies).

Therefore, when the mummies first fought Vlad, they stood no chance. They were entirely baffled, and Vlad made this even more confusing with his powers. He wasn't an idiot though, he didn't let them know what or even _who_ he was. They thought they just fought a powerful mage, _The fools…_

**With Danny:  
** However, the last thing that got on the Guardians (and Presley's) nerves happened when they got back. What did they find? They found a teenage boy who appeared maybe sixteen in dark apparel trying to break into their HQ. He had jeans, sneakers, a black hoodie, and a white shirt that had a red collar, red outlining the sleeves, and a red oval in the center. His hair went a bit over his eyes that were the bluest color that any of the mummies have seen.

"Hey what are you doing," Presley somewhat shouted. Ja-Kal leaned down,

"You do not know him, Prince?"  
"No, I don't."  
The other mummies were glad that they were wearing their disguises then. Nefer-Tina, Rath, Armon, and Ja-Kal watched the teen before them very carefully. However, this teen seemed to look right through their disguises. He ignored Presley and walked straight to Nefer-Tina, who was closest to him. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, but soon his eyes softened. He looked at her curiously, and Nefer-Tina was not very comfortable under his gaze. Finally, he spoke.

"My name is Danny," he then looked at all of them very curiously, "and you're not human, nor a ghost, nor a spirit. So…what are you?"

The Guardians looked at each other and Presley's eyes widened. They were wearing disguises that few have seen past, so how did this teen know they weren't exactly human anymore? The teen seemed unfazed and he crossed his arms.

"Look, just tell me what you are, it's cool, okay? I won't tell anyone, besides, I'm not exactly human either."  
_Oh please,_ Rath thought, _He is obviously lying. He looks perfectly human._ Presley just hoped this 'Danny' wasn't a total nut. Ja-Kal briefly considered telling Danny the same things he told Joe, to make it sound like they were aliens. However, one look at this teen told Ja-Kal that it would unwise to cross him. Danny kept glaring, until Ja-Kal moved forward.

"I can promise you, we are no spirit. I am Ja-Kal, this is Presley, Nerfer-Tina, Armon, and Rath."  
Presley looked at Ja-Kal a bit shocked, but he trusted him so he didn't say anything.

"Prince Ra-I mean, Presley is very much human."

"And you and the others?"

"We are…Guardians…Mummies…"

"Mummies?"

"Correct."  
Ja-Kal and the others removed their jackets and hats as Presley opened the door to their HQ.

"And this is our new home."  
They went inside and Danny followed. He nodded.

"Okay."

Presley looked at him shocked.

"Okay? That's all you can say! What normal person does that?"

Danny shrugged,

"I've seen weirder these past few weeks. Besides, never said I was normal."

Danny winked and laughed. Nefer-Tina looked at him curiously.

"You mentioned you weren't human before, so what are you?"

Danny smirked.At this point, Danny really doesn't care about his secret. He was still sad about leaving the last place and he kept it a secret when he was there. Danny doesn't want another secret. Besides, they're mummies. He smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Tell ya what, why doesn't this go two ways? You tell me what's going on and then I'll tell you what I am."

Ja-Kal and Rath thought this may be the most bothersome teen they've met. Rath sighed and at Presley's pushing, Rath explained everything about them bbeing mummies and Presley being Prince Rapses. They explained about Scarab and Rath even told him about their new enemy, who didn't give neither a name nor species. Danny nodded and looked a bit mad. Finally, Rath was done and Danny sighed.

"Well, I know who you're new bad guy is and I am not happy. He's the reason I was sent here in the first place to stop him. He's disrupting the balance."

"Well, what are you though," Presley said a bit annoyed.

"I'm a ghost."

Ja-Kal and the others stepped back. He pushed Presley behind him protectively.

"What do you want, spirit?"

Danny's eye twitched. Presley protested.

"Oh come on! You can't really believe him!"

"My name is Danny, I really am a ghost, and I can prove it to you. That guy you fought. His name is Vlad, and he's a ghost too. He hates me and it's mutual. The guy is power crazed and if this Scarab dude and him made a deal, it's likely for world control or something."  
Presley made his way past Ja-Kal.  
"I still don't believe you're a ghost."  
Danny's eyes flashed a vivid green,

"Well then, I'll show what I look like…"

Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina quickly grabbed Presley and pushed him behind them as each of the Guardians stood guard and protected him. Two lights appeared around Danny and when they were gone, they were looking at someone who looked entirely different. Ja-Kal was almost relived, since this spirit did not look so frightening. He had black pants that had a green chain on it with a few strange charms, a white shirt, black shoes, and a black cloak. His hair was now whiter than Nefer-Tina's and his eyes were glowing neon green. His whole body glowed a faint white as he floated an inch above the ground. He smiled slightly, and it was only that gentle smile that calmed them down.

"I mean you no harm."  
Ja-Kal and the others noted that Danny had a slight echo to his voice. Presley looked at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa…"

Danny smiled slightly. Nefer-Tina was intrigued. Rath was fascinated and Armon didn't know whether to grab Presley and just run or not. Ja-Kal narrowed his eyes.

After they got over the fact that he was a ghost, they decided that it would be best if they joined forces. Together, they shall defeat Scarab and Vlad.

Vlad Plasimus floated carelessly, he had already betrayed Scarab and it wasn't that hard to knock the old croon out cold. If anything, that dang snake was the trouble. Nevertheless, both of them were passed out cold on the floor. Ha, like they could ever _share_ power with _Vladimir Plasimus/Masters. _

He had already figured out that he was in a different dimension in only ten minutes, he wasn't as clueless as that _brat._ It only took ten more to team up with Scarab, another ten to defeat those idiotic mummies, ten minutes to take out Scarab, and a blasted twenty minutes to take out that damn snake.

Danny observed the scene before him, he gave shared a nod with Ja-Kal and he gave the signal to the others. They charged Vlad, well, not Danny. Vlad laughed.

"You people, _again?"_

Ja-Kal smirked,

"We brought a friend who would like to see you."

"Hey Vladdie."

Vlad's eyes widened and he turned around just in time to get hit by an ecto-blast. Danny stood there, with his hood up. He looked at saw Scarab on the ground unconscious and sighed.

"Take him and that snake out of here to someplace safe."

Ja-Kal nodded and the Guardians did just that. This fight was not theirs.

"I can't believe we just left him there to fight that creep alone," protested Nefer-Tina. They all got back to HQ, after Rath left Scarab tied up (using a spell, of course) and put him in a safe place along with his 'snake.' Presley came running to them.

"What happened?"

"We left, it was not our fight, however we do not have to worry about a certain beetle anymore," stated Ja-Kal. Presley looked a bit disappointed at the lack of action.

A few minutes later, they all heard a piercing scream. It was very loud and it shook the whole building. All of them covered their ears and screamed.

"IT SOUNDS LIKE DEATH!"

Soon, however, the noise was over and they all catched their breath as Danny appeared. He winced.

"Sorry about that."

Nefer-Tina's eyes widened.

"That was you?"

"Yeah," her rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But surely," Rath said, "You were over 90 lengths away."  
Presley wasn't so sure about how much that was, but he knew that Scarab's building was about ten miles away from them. Danny smiled a smile that was a bit lop-sided.

"I said sorry. That was one of my most powerful attacks, the ghostly wail…Don't worry, only two people can do it, me and the other is locked up, but no it's not Vlad. Though, Vlad is also locked up…"

He got a thoughtful look on his face, but Ja-Kal narrowed his eyes.

"An attack so powerful must have left nothing more than rubble, what of the other people?"

"They're safe. I put a force field up so they only thing you could do was hear it at the most, still sorry…I may the most powerful spirit there is, btu that doesn't mean I'm reckless…clueless, but no reckless…most of the time…I gotta go, it was a pleasure meeting you!"

With that, Danny pressed a button on the stopwatch and disappeared. Rath blinked.  
"Well, I must say, I am thankful that we now have Scarab, but that spirit must be deranged in the head…"

**_Word Count: 1,904_**

**_Up Next: Winx Club_**


	7. Winx Club

**Author Note: I think I said this before, but this is gonna be a long thing. Most likely my longest one. Because of that, it's gonna take a while for me to well, write it all. Luckily for you, I have no social life and do nothing more than write in my free time (which is about…5-8 hours on a weekday and about 18 hours on the weekends…I have no life). I am an unsocial moth (That's the total opposite of a social butterfly, by the way). It may take me a tad longer to write because my keyboard is being wacky. The k and b button are being butts. **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. if you're like me and only read the ones you know, I still suggest you read the last chapter because of Vlad's short appearance, though he will show again. How? You'll find out. Dan will also make an appearance in one story as well. Also, my blunder of the day: Starting to type 'Dark Circle' in the first chapter of this, thinking it's totally right, something inside me says no, so I look it up, the correct thing was Wizards of the Black Circle, and I'm like 'humph,' I was close).**

**(Also: Sorry for the kind of late update! I had the first good Valentine's day I've ever had! My crush- who is this hot emo/Goth dude- asked me to be his Valentine and asked me on a date….through a poem! So, needless to say, I said yes and now have a boyfriend. As a result: Less writing time, but more snuggly time! So that 5-8 hours turns to about 3-7 hours and about 12 hours on the weekends if I only hang out with my BF or don't have any friends stay the night.)**

**Chapter 6: Winx Club:**

**Third Person:**

Winx girls and their boyfriends were currently fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle* in the forest near Alfea and the other schools. Stella was about to use one of her attacks when a strange green dot appeared. Everyone stopped, even the wizards. They all looked as the dot in the air drew bigger than a blur flew from it. In an instant, the dot was gone again. The blur on the ground was now solid and revealed to be a strange teenage boy. He looked about the Winx's age, wore black pants with a green chain on it that had a few strange charms on it, a white shirt with a black symbol, and a black cloak. His hair was whiter than snow and his eyes were closed tightly. He appeared to be glowing slightly and had this aura of death around him. He moaned as he held his head. When Sky looked closer he noticed that the poor guy had some injury on his side as well, _that's gotta hurt._

"For once, I would like to land on something soft…"

He got up, still holding his head, and floated an inch above the ground to everyone's shock. He didn't even have wings! He opened his eyes and revealed them to be glowing neon green. He looked around frantically.

"You know, I would also, just once, _not_ land in the middle of a fight. Danny, out!"

The boy disappeared. Bloom blinked. Techna and Timmy were tempted to scan the area and Riven scowled, _coward. _Orgon looked almost amused at the situation and a bit curious. Nevertheless, they continued fighting. That is, until Musa got knocked down. She was hit by one of Gantlos' shock waves. Musa was knocked down and dazed. Gantlos smirked and tried to hit her with a second attack. Riven's eyes widened, sure he and Musa sometimes had their fights, and he sometimes got jealous, but he still wanted her**.

Before Gantlos' attack could hit the already down Musa, a green shield appeared in front of her. She held her head and groaned. Musa's vision was blurred, but she still could see that green shield, and the white-and-black blur that appeared behind it and in front of her. It was the same guy who had appeared moments before. The shield seemed to absorb any attack by Gantlos. The guy thrust his hand forward and the shield moved forward as well, pushing Gantlos away and into a nearby tree. The guy turned to Musa and held out his hand. Musa smiled and accepted the offer to help get herself up. Riven felt his jealousy brewing, not that he would admit it.

"I thought you left," Riven grumbled. The guy just smiled.

"I never left, I was just watching. Besides, it seemed as if you guys were handling it. Nevertheless, I could never just watch someone get hurt."

The guy smiled and nodded at everyone. He sighed.

"I could get rid of these guys for you."  
Sky raised an eyebrow,

"We need all the help we can get."

The guy nodded and smiled. Orgon and the other Wizards smirked and laughed.

"_You_ think you can defeat _us…"_

_"_Very much so."

The guy smiled and got in front of the fairies and the Specialists. He held up his hand and a large green ball of fire of some sort appeared. He shot on at Gantlos, and knocked him back into the tree. Gantlos was out-cold. Orgon narrowed his eyes and Daman attacked. Daman turned into a large wolf-like animal and attacked. However, when he tried to jump onto the guy, he wasn't there anymore. The guy appeared behind him and he shot a similar attack to the one he shot at Gantlos. Then, he disappeared again. When he reappeared he was behind the other Wizard. Soon, all the wizards were out cold, besides Orgon. He smirked.

"You can't hurt me. I can absorb any attack."

The guy raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay."

The guy smirked and raised his hand. A green shield appeared around Orgon. Orgon smirked, but when he tried to absorb the magic, he couldn't. He was trapped.

"The shield doesn't just reflect and protect. It can trap anything inside it as well. Good luck."  
The guy smiled and the shield expanded until it was all around the Wizards. Then, it shrunk and started to float. In a matter of moments, all the Wizards were inside a bubble-like green shield in the air. All of them were knocked out, besides Orgon. He tried to shout, but no one could hear him. The guy laughed slightly.

"Now that was easy."  
He turned to everyone. Bloom and Sky stepped forward.  
"Thanks for the help," Bloom said. Sky nodded. The guy bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure."

Bloom smiled uneasily, after all this guy just did what they've been trying to do. Musa stepped forward, to Riven's anger (though he didn't show it too well). Musa smiled.  
"Thanks for saving me,"  
The guy smiled.

"No problem."

Musa kept smiling as she and the other Winx transformed out of their 'fairy form.' Bloom stepped up once again.

"I'm Bloom, that's Flora, Musa, Techna, and Stella. That's my boyfriend, Sky, and Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia."

The guy nodded.

"Danny…do you know where I am? I sort of land in random places and well…"

Danny shrugged.  
***

Danny didn't talk much when the girls (and specialists) explained that it was best for him to talk to Ms. Faragonda, who apparently was the principal of this 'fairy school.' Well, Danny didn't talk much since he decided to was best to not ask about the fairy thing, Earth thing (which he learned he was _not_ on), and everything else. Heck, so far he's dealt with mummies, demons, reapers, gargoyles, and a few other magical creatures as well as the not-so-magical-mutants.

Ms. Faragonda, along with Griselda and Ms. Griffin (Principal of Cloud Towers for Witches), looked outside her window as the girls, the specialists, and a strange guest made their way to the school. Most of the other students all stopped to at least look at the strange, glowing, floating teen guy following the 'Winx,' and he looked at them with just as much curiosity.

"Strange," Griselda stated as she held her clipboard.

"Indeed," Ms. Griffin said with narrowed eyes.

"So, Danny," Sky said, "Where are you from?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and Timmy explained.

"Not Earth, there's no magic left there, beside the last fairy of Earth and well…you're not a fairy…"

Danny smirked, _he's right, I'm just a ghost._

_"_I'm from…_a dead place…"_

Musa looked at Danny, _He is very hot, but I have Riven…_Musa looked at Riven, who was scowling, and sighed, _Too bad he just can't admit his feelings._ Danny followed them to the school and up to Ms. Faragonda's office. Griselda stood at one side of Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin stood on the other. Ms. Faragonda stood up.

"Good morning, girls."

"Good morning Ms. Faragonda."

"Who is your guest?"

Danny stepped forward and bowed.

"Danny Phantom, ma'am."  
Ms. Faragonda smiled slightly. Ms. Griffin, though she didn't show it, was mildly impressed,_ at least he has more manners than those specialists. _Griselda wasn't even slightly impressed.

"Perhaps," Ms. Faragonda said politely, "Myself, along with Griselda and Ms. Griffin, can speak with Danny, _alone."_

The Winx and specialists shared a look, nodded, and then left.

"Where are you from," Ms. Griffin asked, vaguely curious as she has never seen a _man_ with that type of magical powers. Danny floated above the ground and saw mid-air crisscrossed.

"A dead place, ma'am."  
Ms. Griffin turned solemn, it seemed more and more dimensions are going.

"What are you doing here?"  
"To restore the balance."  
"And what do you mean by that," Griselda asked.

"I don't think you would believe me, ma'am."  
"You'd be surprised at we believe," Ms. Faragonda said.

Danny smirked.

"Even ghosts?"

The three adults looked at him a bit taken back, but nevertheless answered him.

"Of course," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Well, I'm a ghost."  
Ms. Griffin looked at him dubiously.

"I have seen a few ghosts, but one you are not."  
"I am a ghost though, nevertheless. Whether you believe it or not."

A few minutes later, Danny went on explaining _almost_ everything. He explained he was a ghost, he explained the Ancients (something that he didn't really need to explain to much on as the adults already knew of them), and he explained the helpers. Of course, they believed him.

"…and the Ancient of Life has fae as her helpers, the Ancient of Death has hell hounds, the Ancient King of all has his advisors, the Ancient of truth, lies, and wisdom has the elves, and the Ancient of Time has the _Balancer…_me…"

The Winx girls and their boyfriends were patiently waiting out in the hall. Riven has his arms crossed impatiently, he didn't like the way that Musa kept looking at Danny. Finally, the door opened and Ms. Faragonda stepped out with Griselda and Ms. Griffin following her. Danny was beside Ms. Faragonda. He smiled at Musa and the others. Ms. Faragonda seemed a bit…out there…she finally sighed and motioned for the girls and Danny to come back into the office. Ms. Griffin headed back to Cloud Tower.

"Danny will be staying at Red Fountain for the time being. He came here to search for his lost friend, as soon as that is dealt with, he will be taking his leave."

_Friend,_ Musa pondered.

Danny had been there for only two days. Ms. Faragonda and the others hadn't said a word about what he was, or what he was _really_ doing there. The boys and the Winx grew to like him, expect Riven. Him and Musa became fast friends, especially since he could play guitar. Of course, Riven hated it all. However, even Riven was impressed when Danny had to spar. He didn't use any of his powers and only used the sword provided. He didn't use it much, and yet he was able to take down every one of them (without powers and barely using a sword!).

Currently, Danny was sparring with Riven, which made Riven very happy. Musa watched not as happily, _guys and their egos. _Riven couldn't land a hit on Danny though, finally Danny used his foot and tripped Riven. Unluckily, Riven's sword connect with Danny's necklace. Making the ring fall. Danny's eyes widened and everyone was a bit shocked at Danny's reaction. He dove for the ring, not bothering about the spar at all and caught it.

"Dude," Riven said with an eye roll, "it's just a ring."

Danny glared at Riven, and his eyes glowed an eerie red. Ms. Faragonda, who was watching the match from her window, gasped.

"Oh dear."

Riven was a bit taken back, but didn't show his momentarily fear. Danny growled slightly as he held the ring.

"It is not just a ring…it's all I have left…and you're lucky it didn't break…otherwise I would've attacked and I would _not_ have held back…"

Danny growled then disappeared.

"Danny, wait," Musa called out, making Riven scowl. The others were still a bit in shock.

"What just happened?"

It took ten minutes for them to find Danny. He was in the forest, holding the ring. He didn't look mad anymore, in fact, it looked like he had been crying. Did that ring mean that much?

"Dude," Sky said, "why is that ring so important?"

Danny smiled slightly,  
"I planned on giving to someone, but before I could…they died…"

A blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"I know, dearie, and that's so sad!"

Danny and the others looked at the newcomer. Danny felt his eye twitch, and the Winx and the Specialists were confused. The new visitor had green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and long brown hair. She wore a green dress that seemed to made of leaves and wore sandals. Surrounding her was this light green light. She walked to the girls, the guys, and Danny. With every step she took, there was a flower that sprouted.

"Oh," Flora stated quietly, a bit in awe. Flora could tell that whoever the woman was, she was based off of nature. It was if life itself followed that woman.

"Hey, Danny," the woman said cheerfully.

"Hey, Energy," Danny stated as he bowed his head. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, using a technique that Death taught him, _'Energy, were you the cause of the disturbance in the balance?'_

Energy looked a bit sheepish, _'Sorry, Balancer. I rather like it here. After all, there are fairies!'_

_'Please, at least let me know in advance so that I do not waste time to visit here again.'_

_'Thanks, the last Balancer wouldn't let me do that because he was a tight ass.'_

Danny covered up a laugh with a cough.

"Well, I suppose I will be going. It was nice to meet you all!"

Danny bowed to everyone, including Energy, and without another word, he disappeared.

**_Word Count: 2,174_**

**_Up Next: Ghost Hunters/Ghost Adventures/TAPS_**


	8. Ghost Hunters

**Chapter 7: Ghost Hunters International:**

The team was excited to investigate the house. Why? Because this house has had a bad past, yet all of a sudden each person in the house has been victims of nightmares, and in each nightmare they all see the same person: a large black figure with horns and stars, and instead of feet, there are testrals of sorts. Along with that, they've seen the figure in the house…when they were awake. There've been creepy feelings, things flying off shelves, cold spots, and many other occurrences as well. It was as if the _'original' _ghosts that lived there were scared by their new roommate.

Jason Hawes (lead investigator), Adam Berry (investigator), Steve Gonsalves (co-lead investigator), Britt Griffith (investigator), and Dave Tango (tech manager/investigator), were all on the case. Of course, a few of them were a bit skeptic of this type of case before. It was rather odd of a case. Typical ghost-like occurrences, then all of a sudden there's this new 'figure' in it too. Perhaps something more sinister was at work?

Because it was a bit rare, and a bit more active than most, they decided that this episode would be a two hour long special, of course it wouldn't be live though in case it didn't work out. They couldn't get better results than this…

Danny was seriously confused. He landed in some old house. He was smart, for once, and decided it was best to stay invisible. Danny looked around and figured something out very quickly. There were other ghosts here, but they weren't like the 'normal' ghosts he meets. These ghosts seemed to fit the description of the 'stereotypical ghost.' Not only were they invisible 24/7, well to human eyes anyway, but they couldn't really touch anything, nor speak on a frequency that humans can hear. Of course, since Danny was in ghost form, he was able to see the ghosts and hear them quite fine.

"Not another one," said one ghost. His voice wouldn't be heard with human ears, but Danny could hear him fine. He whispered to the ghost (since his voice _can_ be heard).

"What do you mean?"

"First it was that evil demon-like one that shows up, frightened us all, then gave nightmares to the humans that live here."

"Humans live here?"

"Well, of course. Humans don't know how to leave their nose out of the paranormal."

"That's…true…but, do you know where this 'other one' went?"

"I think he's up to something, but do I know where he is? No. Not a clue. He disappears every once in a while, which is good since it calms all of us down. We don't want to hurt the humans, unlike him, we just want peace."

Danny nodded.

"Thanks."

Danny then went through the wall and decided to explore.

Danny also figured out that it was night. Not only was it night, but there were other people there as well. He nearly laughed since they were like the 'stereotypical ghost hunter.' However, for all Danny knew, in this dimension perhaps it was normal. Ah well… Danny thought for a moment…_You know what…I need a good laugh…_

Jason and Adam were currently on the third floor doing an investigation in the second bedroom.

"Give us a sign if you are here with us."  
Suddenly, the EPF started to go off. There was a tapping noise on the desk beside them. It went on for about five seconds, then stopped.  
"If that was you, could you do that again? On the count of three…one…two…three…"

As soon as Jason said that, the tapping started again. He smiled at Adam; this was going to be the best two hour long special ever.

"We have this device that could pick up your voice, do you see it? Speak into it…is there anything you would like to say?"

"_Idiots…"_

Steve and Britt were currently on the second floor doing their investigation.

"Can you give us a sign of your presence? You could touch one of us?"

The EPF went off.

"Umm…Britt…something is touching me…"

**"**Steve, the EPF has _never_ gone this high….Is that you?"  
"_Duh."_

Steve and Britt blinked. They could've sworn they just heard someone answer, 'duh'.

"Seriously, Britt, my arm is being touched…and it's freezing…"

Britt put her hand over his arm, testing the temperature of the air, and did the same to his other arm. The arm he thinks is being touched is a lot colder than the other one.

Dave was at their HQ in the living room. He decided to start his own EVP session.

"Give me a sign that you are here."

Suddenly, a dark figure was in the corner. It appeared to have horns. Despite the bit of fear, Dave continued.

"Is that you? Are you the one who's been giving these nightmares to people?"

"_Yes, and now…you shall live in a forever dream as well…"_

Jason and Adam were still in a bit of shock at their evidence. So far, they've heard many replies-clearly and loudly, had things move, and the EPF was going nuts. It was the highest it's ever gone before. Suddenly, the radio they use to communicate with each went off, and it was David. There was static, and then screaming, then more static.

"David!"

Jason and Adam started to run downstairs, investigation be damned.

Steve and Britt's communication radio went off. It was David. There was static, screaming, and then static.

"David!"

They ran downstairs. Soon, they ran into Jason and Adam. Then, all four of them started to run downstairs. Unknown to everyone, they were being followed.

The rest of team, and the camera men, were shocked at what they found. David had this look of absolute pure horror on his face. He was backed up into the corner, and so was the camera man with him. Standing, or rather floating, near them was a creature out of a horror movie. It had a gray face with red eyes and fangs. It appeared to have purple horns upon its head and its body was black that was covered with stars. Instead of legs, it had testrals that flowed. It was extremely tall, had this slight glow, and extremely terrifying.

"Oh good, you're all here…I can make it quick and easy," the creature growled as it grinned.

Jason narrowed his eyes, he never was too religious, but he was positive that this thing was a demon, and the others were sure of that too. The creature outstretched its hand to grab David, but before it could, it was shot by a green blast. They all turned and were shocked. Standing behind them was another creature, yet this one looked more human, and looked young. There was, however, a slight white glow around it. It had a black cloak that was closed and had the hood up, the only thing they could see was the glowing green eyes. It had a hand raised that green smoke was coming off of.

"You will not hurt anyone, _Nocturne."_

The creature, apparently Nocturne, growled.

"How do you know me?...No, is it possible? Is that you, the Phantom?"

Nocturne looked curiously at 'the Phantom.' The team and camera men were torn between awe, curiosity, and terror. The hood fell and Jason's eyes widened, it was just a kid…He looked no older than sixteen! He had pale skin, white hair, and glowing green eyes. He was wearing black pants with a chain that had strange charms on it, a white shirt that had a black symbol over the heart, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a simple chain necklace that had a ring dangling from it. He was glaring at Nocturne.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You will leave this people alone!"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"This."

The strange boy lifted his hand, a strange ring glowing on his finger, and both his eyes and hand turned a glowing blue color. Nocturne's eyes widened and he was shot with a blue blast. When the blast was gone, the team and camera men looked shocked. Not only was it colder, but the creature was encased in solid ice!

The boy smirked as the glow disappeared from his hands and eyes. He grabbed the charm on his chain and it grew into a thermos. He pointed the thermos at the frozed Nocturne and a light made the creature vanish.

Jason coughed into his hand,

"What are you?"

The boy glared at Jason.

"I'm not a what, I'm a who. I'm Danny, Danny Phantom and yes I'm a ghost and what you saw was a ghost, and there's actually a lot of ghosts here…but they cant show themselves as easily as Nocturne and I could because they aren't as powerful."

Danny shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sorry for bothering you, I just needed to stop Nocturne from hurting people, and just so you know, the ghosts that have been living here just want to be peaceful, and they wouldn't hurt the people living here…well, I must take my leave."

Before they could stop him, he pressed a button and disappeared. A camera man set down his camera.

"Something tells me this will be an unaired episode…"

**_Word count: 1546_**

**_Up next: Pokémon _**


	9. Pokemon

**Author Note: The reason this one is short and not well developed is because 1. I haven't seen Pokémon in a long time. 2. Even though I watch Pokémon, the understanding of it goes over my head 3. I'm super lazy today-which is like normal lazy, but I'm a wearing a cape 4. I really want to get started on the next chapter**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8: Pokémon**

**Third Person:**

Danny landed on the ground, hard. He groaned and tried to rub his head, but his hands felt rather weird, _Oh no…_ Danny shot awake. He was in a forest, of sorts. He walked around a bit lopsided and dazed. He found a lake with a water fall. All around were weird animals, they didn't look like anything he knew, but then again it was a different dimension.

He ignored the strange creatures looks and glares as he walked to the water. He looked at his reflection and was shocked. He wasn't even human, well…he was an animal, of sorts. In some way, it reminded Danny of a black panther, but white. He had the feline body, tail, and face. In place of whiskers, were thicker whiskers that were as white as his fur. He had this strange red jewel on his head as well. He looked and saw that his ears were black, and so was the tip of his tail. It was rather odd.

He titled his head and looked closely. This seriously was jacked up and Clockwork has a weird sense of humor. He blinked and realized that his eyes were still green, but his eyes were also outlined in a thick black, like a cats'.

"Hey."

Danny turned around and saw this strange cat-like creature.

Meowth didn't plan to find some weirdo Persian Pokémon when Jessie and James sent him off to explore. Their balloon had burst again and landed them in this weirdo forest. Looking at the Persian, he found it more and more odd. It didn't look like a normal Persian, it's coloring was _way_ off. Though, the white _may_ be able to pass for a light blonde, a _really_ light blonde.

The strange Persian looked at Meowth.

"Hey," it said a bit confused. Meowth was a bit surprised, but happy. This Persian was like him, it could talk _normal_ language and none of that 'meow' crap.

"So, whatcha doin' here? Where's your trainer?"  
"I belong to no one," the Persian said with a strange glint in its eye.

Meowth backed away slightly, he knew that sometimes you just don't want to mess with a 'wild' Pokémon. They could get pretty aggressive.

"Who are you," the Persian growled. Meowth raised a non-existent eyebrow. Suddenly, Jessie and James came bursting through.

"Meowth!"

Meowth sighed, _just can't get away…_

"Well," the strange Persian said, "I must go….Gotta look for my friend…"

Suddenly, a strange green creature appeared.

_Great,_ Danny though sarcastically, _another ecto-puss._ A thermos appeared and he sucked the ecto-puss in it. He looked at the strange cat-like thing and the tow people.

"Bye."

Then, he disappeared.

**_Word Count: 444_**

**_Up Next: Harry Potter_**


	10. Harry Potter

**Chapter 9: Harry Potter:**

Danny wasn't sure where he was, but he knew it was some type of castle. He sighed, no matter where he went there was always something extremely weird. A blue wisp escaped his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Danny turned around and blinked. Standing in front of him, it was most certainly a ghost. It was somewhat transparent, had some strange armor-like clothes, and puffy, old man hair. It seemed that his head would fall off at any moment. Danny floated up a tad bit. His gut told him that this ghost was not the unbalance.

"Phantom," Danny said and the strange ghost looked confused.

"Nearly Headless Nick, I say, you are a rather odd poltergeist…"

Danny could scarcely believe it. A dimension with magic, wizards, and everything! The wizards even had wands! There were even odd creatures like mermaids and Griffins, thestrals! Danny thanked the ghost for the information and turned invisible. He needed to find out what was causing this unbalance.

Albus way-too-many-middle-names Dumbledore rubbed his beard in thought. All these things that Nearly Headless Nick just told him were quite something. A ghost, he said, that is colored, tangible (yet can go intangible), magic was ineffective on him, could pass Hogwarts Shields, and very young. It was all quite something. However, perhaps he could be useful to the Order? This Phantom…perhaps. Nearly Headless Nick even voiced that while he may not know much, he could tell that this Phantom was a force not to be trifled with.

"Snape," Dumbledore said, "what are your thoughts?"

"A load of rubbish."

Dumbledore thought that he might have said that. Nearly Headless Nick looked insulted that Snape would accuse him of lying.

"I can assure you, it is true," a new voice said.

Dumbledore, Snape, and Nearly Headless Nick turned and looked. Floating there was a ghost, but he was colored and looked solid. He had a black cloak on, black pants, black boots, a white shirt that had a black symbol over the heart, a green chain attached to the pants, a chain necklace that had a ring, and a ring on his finger. His skin was deathly pale and he had white hair with glowing toxic green eyes. There was this slight white glow around him as well.

Dumbledore nodded respectfully and had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello, Phantom, welcome to Hogwarts…"

Phantom raised an eyebrow,  
"Hogwarts is a rather odd name."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more, if that was possible. Snape sneered, what was this thing? This Phantom?

"Oh! So this the Phantom that the others were gossiping about!"

Phantom raised an eyebrow at the newcomer; Peeves. He floated near Phantom and looked him over.

"You don't look so impressive."

Phantom glared at Peeves and his eyes flashed red. Peeves backed up a bit and whistled.

"Well, would you look at the time, bye!"  
In a second's notice, Peeves was out of the room.

"Well, I may not know much about you, Sir Phantom," Nearly Headless Nick said, "But if you can not only scare Peeves, but get him to leave as well, then you have my gratitude."

Phantom's eyes twinkled, much like how Dumbledore's eyes were. Snape sneered slightly.

It took awhile, but it was decided that Phantom, since he was a ghost after all-admit, a strange one-, would stay at Hogwarts for the time being- at least until he found this 'friend' he says that he was looking for. He agreed to not make himself too known and to stay out of the eyesight of the students. However, due to Dumbledore, Phantom also agreed to keep a slight eye on this 'Harry Potter.'

"Have you heard the rumors," Hermione said to Ron and Harry as they were eating.

"Oh yes," said Fred,

"Quite strange," said George,

"A ghost-"

"-that has color-"

"-and is solid-"

"-yet rarely shows itself-"

"-a rather odd thing indeed!"

Hermione sighed. Harry smiled slightly at Fred and George as Ron kept stuffing his face.

"I don't think they're true," Ron said with his face filled with food.

"I agree," Hermione said, "a solid, colored ghost just isn't possible."

Harry swallowed his food, then spoke, but before he could someone interrupted him.

"A solid ghost! Ha! What utter rubbish! If such a thing existed, it would be the most stupid, retarded creature!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He came up behind them. Harry scowled, but before he could say anything, Draco yelled.  
"HEY!"

Draco Malfoy started throwing a fit. His wand was floating in the air and no matter what he did to try and get it, he couldn't reach it. It floated out of his reach. Harry covered a laugh, but Ron, Fred, and George laughed freely.

"What is happening!"

"ME! I AM NOT RUBBISH!"

A figure solidified in front of Draco. It was a boy about Fred and George's age. He was floating above Draco, still holding the wand and he looked a bit mad. He had black pants, black combat boots (that Harry recognized due to being raised by Muggles), a green chain that had odd charms on it attached to the pants, a ring on his figner that looked more fancy than any of Draco's rings, a necklace that had a ring on it, and a black cloak. He had this white glow around him, glowing green eyes, and white hair. He looked mad. Dumbledore's eyes widened and twinkled.

The strange 'ghost' had its hood up now, and the wand in a hand. Green, glowing eyes, stared eerily at Draco. He sneered.

"Give it back! Wait till my Dad hears about this!"

"Your 'daddy' can't do anything! You called me a retarded creature, and rubbish!"

"Do you have any idea who I am!"

"No! Do you have any idea who I am! I am someone you don't want to trifle with!"

Draco had no humor in his laugh, "Ha! Anyone could defeat you!"

Draco tried to reach for his wand again, but missed and caught the necklace. The ring and chain fell. The creature's eyes widened and he broke the wand as he grabbed the ring. He sighed in relief as Draco fumed.

"How dare you!"

At this point, everyone was watching, and Snape tried to shot a spell at this 'ghost', but spells were deflected. The creature's eyes turned a deadly red.

"No! HOW DARE YOU! I am the Balancer! I am apprentice to the maker of Time Turners and the Master of Time itself! I am friends with Death! YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME!"  
Dumbledore was floored; he was harboring such a creature? Though, some part of him doubted his words, but how else would he know of Time Turners? Snape's eyes widened as well as the other professors'. Suddenly, a dark mist filled the area. A figure, that at the moment almost was mistaken as a Dementor, materialized near Phantom.

Phantom glanced briefly at the figure and nodded, but his eyes were still red. Draco backed away.

"You may need to calm your temper. Though, I, personally, don't mind your slightly dark side."  
Phantom scoffed.

"Of course you don't, your death. I suppose you're the one who set off the balance?"

Yellow piercing eyes shone through the hood of the cloak.

"I apologize. I was looking for a Tom Marvlo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

Phantom raised an eyebrow.  
"Why were you looking for this Moldyshorts guy?"

Harry covered his laugh; he would've paid to see Voldemort's face if he knew someone called him that, if they lived anyway.

"Voldemort," Death said, "and I was looking for him because he dared to cheat me! He has been dodging me all the times he was meant to die! My hellhounds were having a bit of trouble, so I can myself. I apologize for disturbing you, Balancer."

Phantom sighed.

"It's alright. Good luck, well, I better go then."

Phantom turned to everyone.  
"See ya, suckers!"

He pressed a button on a compass and disappeared. Death went up to Snape.  
"You know where Tom Marvlo is, take me to him or you shall see what true power and torture is like…"

**_Word Count: 1355_**

**_Up Next: My Little Pony_**


	11. My Little Pony

**Author Note: I figured out something: I'm Twilight Sparkle with Fluttershy's shyness and gift with animals.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Some things may be a bit off because it's been awhile since I've seen MLP, and even then I've only seen a few episodes. Some names may be spelt wrong and I may have forgotten some...ALSO sorry for the later update. I had a solo competition!)**

**Chapter 10: My Little Pony (Please be the wrong dimension- it's Discord)**

**Danny:**

I groaned, man, for once I want to land on something soft…I blinked when I tried to rub my head, but…those don't feel like hands…I looked down and saw hooves, oh come on! Not again! I ran to the nearest source of a reflection that I could fine- which was a river. I nearly fainted.

I was a flippin' pony! PLEASE LET THIS BE THE WRONG DIMENSION! My ears twitched when I thought I heard someone.

**Third person:**

Fluttershy ducked back behind the bushes. She wasn't good with strangers or ponies in general. She looked at the odd pony (mare?). She's never seen him before. He was handsome though. He was rather tall and buff. He was dark gray with a startling white mane that was some-what long with a matching white tail, and black hooves. His eyes were green and seemed to glow. He also wore a black cloak that had strange charms on the side and wings on his back. Around his neck, was a simple strange necklace that had this round circular object on it. His ears perked up and he looked over to where Fluttershy was hiding.  
"Hello," he called out with a smooth voice, "is anyone there?"

Fluttershy slowly got out of her hiding spot. He smiled at her.  
"Hello, I'm Phantom…"

"Flutter…Fluttershy," she said slightly hiding. Normally, she would have ran off by now, but her friends are helping her shyness.

"That's a wonderful name…"

"Thank…Thank you…"

Danny smiled at Angel, the cute little bunny. Fluttershy seemed extremely kind. She was shy, but she warmed up to him.

"I..I have to go…Let my- my friends know…is that okay?"

Danny smiled at her, which he was sure looks totally whack as a pony (mare?).

"Of course it's okay, I shall wait right here."

Fluttershy smiled shyly at him and whispered for Angel to watch him. She told Danny to make himself comfortable, but he didn't feel entirely right to do so. Therefore, he just laid on the ground starring at Angel.

"Are you crazy," shouted RainbowDash, "a weird mare! What if he's crazy! What if he's like Discord!"

"Discord was reformed," Fluttershy said softly. RainowDash calmed down slightly, but still wasn't entirely calmed down. Twilight Sparkle looked thoughtful.

"It is rather odd…and I don't like that you brought a total stranger into your home…"

Twilight Sparkle softened at Fluttershy's shamed expression,

"But you only had good intentions, besides it seems as if, this Phantom, is okay…"  
Soon, it was agreed for all of them to meet him. Though, Apple-Jack couldn't because she had her pies to take care of and Charity had to get ready for a ball.

Fluttershy shyly led her friends into her home. She smiled faintly when she saw what Phantom and Angel were doing. They were playing. It was rather sweet.  
"Oh boy! Oh boy!"

Pinkie Pie pounced onto Phantom, his eyes widened and he looked a bit confused. However, he didn't try and force her off of him. He smiled slightly.

"Hi?"

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Do you like to party?!"  
"Party's are alright."

"Woo-hoo!"

Pinkie Pie laughed and left Phantom to play with Angel. Fluttershy smiled slightly again and Twilight Sparkle shook her head. RainbowDash narrowed her eyes.  
"So…who are you?"

"Phantom, and yourself?"

RainbowDash didn't stop glaring. Twilight Sparkle stepped forward.  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle and that's RainbowDash. As you know, that one is Pinkie Pie."

Phantom bowed his head.

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

RainbowDash noticed his wings, and her eyes widened.

"Do you fly?"

"Of course."

"Can you fly fast?"

"Most likely, I haven't _flown_ recently…"

Somehow, it ended up with Phantom in a race with RainbowDash. She was fidgeting with narrowed eyes.

"Ready," Fluttershy called out softly, "Set…go!"

The two were off to the skies. RainbowDash was currently in the lead.

"Ha-ha!"  
RainbowDash flied backwards to look at Danny as she stuck her tongue out. He felt his eye twitch. Danny smirked and decided that he wouldn't just fly with wings (man he has got to get used to that!), but now…it was personal…he started to use his ghost ability to fly as well as the wings. He passed RainbowDash in a second. She stopped frozen for a minute until her eyes narrowed and she _dashed_ after him again.

Pinkie Pie's mouth dropped,

"Whoa! DID YOU SEE THAT! HE BEATING RAINBOWDASH!"

It had been two days since Danny/Phantom showed up. He got used to being a pony (mare?), and got used to the 'gang.' He met Applejack and even helped her make pies, he partied with Pinkie Pie, helped Twilight Sparkle with work, got Spike insanely jealous, dressed up with Charity, raced with RainbowDash, and helped Fluttershy with animals. He was clueless that at the same time, the girls thought he was amazing and almost crushing on him.

All of this caught the attention of the Queen **(please tell me you know who I am talking about, the queeny girl horse with the flowing rainbow hair that gives them quests and stuff…I really need to watch the show).** As a result, she sent her newly acquired helper, Discord, who was reformed by Fluttershy, to meet this 'Phantom.'

Discord opened the door to Fluttershy's home. He smiled warmly.

"So where is this Phantom?"  
The second Phantom showed up, with RainbowDash kind of whining behind him, Discord's eyes widened. As Discord, he saw things that others didn't, including the auras. He recognized that aura, the one of the _Balancer. _ The same one who told him a few thousands years ago to not venture out of the Ghost Zone, his home world, otherwise he would find him. Hold on, last time Discord checked, there was a new Balancer, a Phantom. _Phantom…the one who defeated Pariah Dark…even __I__ fear him…_ And here he is, the Balancer, here to take Discord back to the Ghost Zone. After all that work to turn good too! There was only once option!

Danny didn't know much about this weird _thing…_expect that its name was Discord, and he was most _defiantly_ a ghost. Danny also knew that it was _thing_ that has been upsetting the balance. He could feel it, but Fluttershy (well, actually it was mostly Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle) told him that Discord was reformed (due to Fluttershy). Danny was almost considering _it…_

However, what Discord did next surprised everyone.

"DON'T SEND ME BACK! IM BEGGING YOU!"  
Phantom blinked and so did everyone else as Discord fell to his knees immediately and was crying at Phantom's hooves.

"WHOA," practically everyone shouted, aside from Phantom and Fluttershy.

Phantom sighed.

"You are reformed, correct?"

Discord nodded eagerly,

"Yes! Ask anyone!"

"Fine then…You can stay…"

Phantom sighed and Discord cheered. He shook Phantom's hoof enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Balancer! Thank you so much! Well, I suppose you have to leave now, nice seeing you! Bye!"

Phantom looked at him confused. He sighed and turned to the others.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I must take my leave. Farewell."

He nodded to them and used his mouth (he didn't really have thumbs) to press his compass and disappear. Pinkie Pie hit the floor dramatically.

"NOOO!"

"Well, darn," Applejack said.

**_Word count: 1204_**

**_Up Next: Dino Squad_**


	12. Dino Squad

**Author Note: Thank you for correcting me on the last chapter. I shall go back and fix the names once I get over my terrible disease called laziness. xD**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 11: Dino Squad **

Danny groaned. He slowly stood up, he was on a beach of sorts, near a lighthouse. He looked around, and seeing no one, decided to transform into his human form. After all, it wasn't a good thing to be in '_ghost mode'_ all the time. Luckily, the green chain and charms stayed on his pants. He brushed some sand out of his hair.

"RUMP!"

Danny turned and was tackled by a dog. The dog ran to him from the direction of the lighthouse. The dog looked like a mutant-_ignore the pain, Danny-_ dinosaur-like dog. It was somewhat cute. Soon, a girl came running to Danny. She had tanned skin and orange hair. Following her was an African American guy, a guy with a green Mohawk, a guy with black- fancy hair, and a guy with his black hair almost spiked. They all stopped and looked at Danny with wide eyes. He was already on the ground playing with the dog.

Max was a bit confused, who was this guy? No one ever came to this beach. Not only that, but this guy didn't mind Rump, who was in Dino Mode. The guy threw a stick for Rump to go after. He looked at us and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Your dog?"

Fiona nodded,

"Yeah, his name's Rump. I'm Fiona, that's Rodger, Caruso, Buzz, and Max."

"Danny."

Danny looked at Fiona's shirt. It was an Ember McClain shirt. Max and Rodger didn't really like the band, and neither did Buzz. They didn't understand how Ember became an over-night sensation either. It was weird.

"Nice shirt," Danny said somewhat carefully.

"Yeah, Ember McClain…"

Danny nodded and looked thoughtful.

The squad headed back to the lighthouse, unaware that they were being followed by Danny (who was still in human form, but invisible).

"He was hot," Fiona muttered. Max raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. Ms. Morninham looked at her.

"Who?"

"This guy Danny that was on the beach. We met him, he didn't mind Rump, but he's still at the beach."

"No this Danny, is not," Ms. Morninham said as she showed them the cameras. Danny wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey," Rodger said, "anyone seen my laptop?"

Danny hated 'barrowing' anything, even if it was a laptop. He knew now what was causing the unbalance, in fact it was insanely easy to find out. He was currently in the park, in a tree resting on a branch. On his lap, he opened the laptop.

"Now," Danny muttered to himself, "where is she…"

Danny spent the next ten minutes finding out where and when the next Ember concert was. She was popular, but not _insanely_ popular like the Amity incident. In fact, she wasn't too bad though. Danny and her _almost_ were friends, in a way. After all, he helped her after Skulker broke up with her.

Ember was currently in her dressing room, working on her makeup. She may be a ghost, but that's no excuse to not look your best. She had a concert soon.

"On in five minutes Ember," a worker said to her as he popped by. She nodded and he left.

She sighed, but smiled. Suddenly, she felt this odd presence. She tensed up as a small mist formed behind her in the mirror. The figure was concelled by the shadows at the wall.

"Hello, Ember Mc_Lame…_Opps, sorry."

She knew that voice. She sighed.

"What do you want, dipstick?"

"You are causing the unbalance Ember," Danny said as he walked out of the shadows. Ember turned around to face him and put a hand on her hip.

"The what now?"

"You are not on the _normal_ Earth, Ember."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, babypop, there's dinosaurs here!"

"Really," Danny shook his head out of the momentarily surprise, "That's not the point, Ember. This isn't the normal Earth, therefore everything is _off._ Please, return to the Ghost Zone…"

"I haven't done anything wrong," Ember said hotly with her hair in flames. Danny looked at her dubiously and she smirked.

"I haven't used my powers, dipstick. All these fans are _natural._ Sure, their chanting gives me power, but, well, let's say you had an impact on me, babypop. I decided not to use that power for _bad_ anymore…"

Danny sighed,

"Are you positive? No destruction?"

"No chaos or destruction."

"Fine," Danny said, "make sure it stays that way or I will be back."  
"On in thirty seconds, Ember," an employee shouted through the door. Ember looked at Danny.  
"Not so fast, babypop! I know you have a pair of vocals and play! You're joining me on stage! Hurry and change!"

"Change?"

"You can't go on stage like _that…"_

Danny didn't have to protest, he just sighed. He decided to do a half transformation. One blue-white ring mad its way down him. Now, he had his same skin, eyes, and hair as his human form, but he was wearing his ghost form's clothing-minus the cloak. Ember nodded,

"Good! Now come on!"

Fiona managed to get the others to come with her and Caruso to the concert. The two major Ember fans in the squad had fake blue wigs on and were shouting Ember's name. The others nearby, however, looked a bit bored.

"That's right, shout my name!"

A puff of smoke came on and Ember and her band were suddenly on the stage.

"For this special performance only," Ember said into the microphone, "I have a special, _surprise_ guest! Give it up for… _Danny Phantom!"_

There was another puff of smoke and a guy was beside Ember. He had black jeans with a green chain that had a few charms on it, black combat boots, and a white shirt. His hair was black, he had pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He was also holding a black guitar. _Wait a second….  
_ Fiona and the others shared a look.

"_Danny?!"_

**_Word count: 992_**

**_Up Next: Doctor Who_**


	13. Doctor Who

**Author Note: No Rose, it's the tenth doctor!**

**Chapter 12: Doctor Who **

The Doctor wasn't not in a happy mood. Dashing from side to side in the TARDIS control room, he whipped out his glasses. Finally, he just rubbed the control.

"Come on, old girl, what in the world is wrong…."

The TARDIS wasn't acting correct after a run in with…actually, the Doctor wasn't sure what it was, nor how it did what it did. It was a nasty villain, really. He, or at least the Doctor assumes it was a he, just screamed. While it was _painfully_ loud, it damaged the TARDIS. The Doctor just didn't know _how_ it damaged the TARDIS. It was the TARDIS! Not only that, but how often does the Doctor come across something he doesn't really know, nor have heard of. Besides, he wonders just what that flying odd creature was doing in the middle of space in the first place.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. The lights flashed and the TARDIS shook. There was an intruder.

"Now, how could..."

The Doctor was stunned by what he saw. A figure…was materializing inside the TARDIS! That was unheard of! What technology could have possibly do that? A figure materialized in front of the TARDIS console. He looked about sixteen, human, with 20th or 21st century clothing. He had paled skin, white hair, and glowing green eyes. Fascinating. The Doctor went over, put his glasses on, pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and scanned him.

"Hmm," he mused, "20th-21st century look…and has high levels of time-"

"Ehh," the visitor said, "I come in peace."

"Well of course you do."

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever this is- umm…where am I by the way?"

The Doctor found this very interesting.

"You're in the TARDIS, that's Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"They always say that, now who are you?"

"Danny, but…Doctor…that sounds familiar…"

His eyes widened,

"You really are the Doctor, aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Danny floated a bit off the ground and bowed.

"How are you doing that?"

Danny winked.

"That's a secret. As for why I have time radiation, I am _The Balancer. _I sort of go dimension to dimension to fix all the problems in it. Currently, there's someone who is here that doesn't belong. Come across anything strange lately?"  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes. Just recently actually."

There was a beeping sound.

"Lovely," The Doctor said, "The TARDIS finished with the picture, now to see just what it was. Look familiar?"

The Doctor handed Danny the photo after he looked it over. Danny's eyes widened.  
"Dan…"

"Who?"

"_Dan_…he's well…in a nutshell, he's me…from the future."

"Fascinating," The Doctor's eyes lit up."

"No. He is evil, and I'm not. See, in the past, I cheated on a test,"

Danny didn't know why he felt he should tell the Doctor these things. He guesses he just held it in too long and now that he started talking, it won't stop.

"As a result, my parents, my best friend, and the girl I loved died. In a set of depression, I was sent to live with this guy- well, he's a fruitloop that was my worst enemy, always wanted to kill my dad, marry my mother, and get me as a son. Anyway, he did…something…it may be best not to get into details, but either way, it ended up with me changing and becoming evil. Then in ten years, I destroyed the whole world."

"Strange, I don't recall anything of the sort, and I know _a lot…"_

"You wouldn't know about it. I'm from a different dimension. Anyway, to ensure the future, Dan came back into the past- my present. I defeated him and he was put inside the thermos. I was too late and my family, friends, and my love died. Luckily, Clockwork came and reset the time stream. None of it happened. There's always a possibility of me becoming evil- but then again, there's that chance for everyone."

In a mere hour, The Doctor found himself liking Danny. They became almost friends. After all ,Danny did fix the TARDIS and refused to tell the Doctor how he did it. As a result, the Doctor agreed to help find this 'Dan.' He put the information into the TARDIS and they had to wait until the TARDIS found him.

"So how do you do these things?"

"What things?"

"Floating, glowing…"

"A secret for another day."

There was a beeping noise. A paper came out and the Doctor read it.

"Ah ha! He's in the Roman Empire, a marvelous time, far better than Queen Victoria and Shakespeare, mind you. Alloinsy!"

The Doctor flipped a lever.

Danny walked out of the TARDIS with the Doctor. They were in a field of sorts. It looked untouched by man.

"Well, it's this a bore."  
Danny looked up and saw Dan. He didn't know how Dan got lose, but he knows that he will stop him.

"Stay here."

The Doctor backed off. He knew when it wasn't his fight. Danny floated up to Dan.

"Looking for me?"  
***

Danny and Dan's fight lasted almost thirty minutes. Dan had already used his ghostly wail, which had fascinated the Doctor. Danny decided to put a new power to use to end the fight. He screamed as the clouds darkened. Lightening flashed and thunder roared.

"You are done," Danny screamed.

Electricity and lightening surrounded him in a glow of light and shot at Dan. Dan was quickly defeated and sucked into the thermos.

"Doesn't matter," Dan said, "You will still become me."

"The future is never set in stone," Danny said.

Danny turned to the Doctor.

"Thank you, again. I gotta go."

Danny pressed the button on the stop watch.

"Wait," the Doctor shouted, "You never told me how you did all that!"

"It's just a bunch of wibbly-wobbly, ghostly-ectoplasmic, timey-wimey…stuff!"

**_Word Count: 977_**

**_Up Next: Mulan_**


	14. Mulan

**Author Note: Short, yes. Why? Because I reall really ****_really_**** want to get started on the next chapter.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 13: Mulan (very short, pop-by thing)**

Mulan sat at the top of the mountain. She pointed the explosive at the top of the mountain behind the Huns. Before she could set it off and the Huns get closer, they were all interrupted by a loud scream.

A green, Mulan didn't know what it was, flew by in the sky. It screeched at everyone.

"Spirit," the Huns muttered.

"Get back here," a strange voice said.

Mulan looked as a younger spirit appeared. He was glowing white, had glowing green eyes, odd white hair, and wore strange clothes. He smiled at them. He got a strange device and a light shot at the other green spirit. When the light was gone, so was the spirit.

The white one looked at everyone.  
"Sorry about that, farewell."

Then, it disappeared.

**_Word Count: 130_**

**_Up Next: Avatar: The last Airbender_**


	15. Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 14: Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Danny:**

Okay, I admit it. This is freaky. I mean, downright Asian freaky (that sounded more racist than intended). I turned invisible to get a 'lay down of the land' without people bothering me. What do I find? I found out I was in a forest and outside the forest was this weird town. It looked old and low-tech. Then again, who's to say that dimension-hopping means the same century. Anyway, if there was anything weirder it was the people. They wore strange clothes (like I'm the one to talk), spoke English- thankfully, and everyone was talking about this spirit problem, an odd guy, and a painted lady. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part is that these people were controlling the earth, they would move their bodies in a certain way and rocks would fly. The only two I saw that controlled something else was these two kids. One was a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair. She moved her arms and water started to move. The other kid was this boy that was bald with a weird blue arrow on his head. He moved his arms and air shot out. Does everyone do that? Let's think, that's earth, water, and air. Does anyone move fire? Cool.

Either way, the townspeople spoke of the painted lady being seen in the forest as well as this odd pale guy with hair that matched the yellow sun. So, it wasn't me- for once. Perhaps one of these was the ghost I was looking for? Therefore, I decided to stay in the forest for the time being.

I laid down on the ground invisible. Then, there was a mist around me. I got up and got into a fighting stance on instinct. There was this woman and my ghost sense went off. She had pure white skin with red paintings on her face and arms and long dark hair. She wore a pure white dress with a white straw hat.

"You're a ghost?"

"In this realm, it is a spirit, but yes. I am the Painted Lady. The spirit world told me of your arrival."

"What? Oh, and I am Danny."

She smiled faintly.

"Strange name, you are to help the Avatar catch this rough spirit- or ghost as you said."

"The Avat-what now?"

"Avatar. In this world, there are four nations. Earth, Water, and Fire. The Air Nation, the monks, they were wiped out in the 100 year old war by the Fire Nation, all expect one. See, there are people in the nations that can bend their elements- Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. They are called benders. No person can bend all four, expect one. He is the Avatar, currently that is the last airbender, Aang. He is the peace keeper, sent to keep balance in this world between the spirits and the living, and all four nations…"

I blinked.

"_Okay…_."

It took a while to soak in all the information, but you know what? I was totally fine with it.

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I help this Aang, this Avatar guy, and the help goes both ways. We help each other to find this rough ghost."

The Painted Lady nodded, and then disappeared.

"Wait," I called out, "Do you know who it is?"

"I believe he said he was Johnny 13. You all have rather odd names."

I sighed.

**Third Person:**

"Aang," Katara called out, "There's a note from the Painted Lady!"

"What," Aang said confused. He went over and read the note. It was indeed signed from the Painted Lady.

"She says that we can find help with this spirit problem in the forest."

"I don't trust it," Sokka said stubbornly. Katara glared at him.  
"You don't trust anything."

"For a good reason!"

Aang sighed.

"Come on, let's go!"

**Danny:**

I wanted to figure out why Johnny would be here. He doesn't go anywhere without Kitty or his shadow. Unless Kitty and him had another fight. I sighed, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello," I heard someone call out, "We won't hurt you…Aang, do you see anything?"

"See? No, but I can feel…_something…_"

I turned and looked who my 'guests' were. One was the kid with the blue arrow that I saw 'bending' air, one was that girl I saw 'bending' water, and the last one was this guy I've never seen before.

"Sense something," the girl asked confused.

"It's near, I can tell. Umm…Hi," the blue arrow said, "I'm Aang, this is Katara and Sokka. We're here to help you, and we were told you could help us too….are you here?"

I decided to not keep them in suspension. I stayed invisible, but I answered.  
"Yeah, I'm here. I suspect you're the avatar?"

"Yeah...What are you though? You don't feel like a spirit?"

"Well I am a spirit, and I kind of feel insulted now..."

I appeared with my arms crossed, floating in the air above them. Luckily, it was night.

**Third Person:**

Aang stumbled back a bit in shock. Floating above them with his arms crossed was a guy that looked about Sokka's age. He didn't look like a spirit, and it seemed that Katara and Sokka saw him too. He was glowing white slightly, and it stood out against the night sky. He had pale skin, white hair, and glowing green eyes. He was wearing odd clothes that Aang couldn't give names to, expect for the black cloak. He didn't seem happy though. It was bad to get a spirit mad.

"Hello," Aang said as he bowed slightly.

"Hey," the spirit said as it bowed his head slightly as well, "you have already told your names, but I haven't said mine. I am D-"

Danny recalled how the Paint Lady said that it was an odd name and he didn't want these people t be too uncomfortable. He coughed slightly.  
"I am _Phantom."_

_Odd name,_ Aang thought.

"What is that you need?"

"There's a rough gh-ehem, spirit around her. The ones the townspeople spoke off. I need to capture him, he's not supposed to be here."

"I've seen him," Katara called, "he's very…emmm…"

Aang looked at her in shock and she whispered that she didn't say anything because she didn't want to freak him out. Besides, Aang was busy at the time. Sokka looked a bit mad though.

"Flirty?"

"I don't know what that means, but I guess."

Katara shrugged and Phantom looked at her in amusement. He floated down to them.  
"Would you like to join us at our camp," Aang said politely.

"Sure," Phantom said.

Soon, the GAang was at their campsite, which wasn't much. There was a fire going, logs set up as seats, and then there was Appa (the flying bison) and Momo (the flying lemur monkey). Katara sat next to Sokka on one log. On the other log was Aang and Phantom.  
"If you don't mind me asking," Sokka said, "why can we see you so clearly? I mean, most spirits only the Avatar can see."

"Well," Phantom said with a smirk, "That's the weaker ones. The stronger the spirit, the more tangible and clear it is to everything. Of course, we always have the option of going invisible and intangible at will."

"Does that mean," Sokka said nervously, "That you're a powerful spirit?"

"Of course. One of the most powerful spirits, actually…."

None of the GaAng slept very soundly that night.

The next morning, the awoke to find Phantom missing.

"Where is he," Aang muttered.  
"Sorry, went to explore."

Aang jumped sky high when he landed, he put his hand over his heart.  
"Don't…sneak…up…like that…."

Phantom shrugged.  
"Sorry."

Eventually, the decided that they would go into town and Phantom would follow them while inivisible. Phantom's ghost sense went off.

"Uh, Aang," Phantom whispered, "the ghost- ehem, spirit is near…"

Aang looked confused, but before he could say anything there was a loud roar. A guy on a- no one was sure what it was besides that it looked like Fire Nation machines-.

"Where is it?!"  
Phantom turned visible.

"Johnny 13, hey how are you? Whatcha lookin' for?"

Danny smirked at Johnny's frustrated grr.

"My shadow."

"You lost it?"

"I don't know how either. Look, just please-"

"Too late."

Danny took the thermos out and when the light disappeared, Johnny 13 was gone. Danny felt the balance being restored.

"Your spirit problem is gone, bye!"

**_Word Count: 1402_**

**_Up Next: Little Mermaid_**


	16. Little Mermaid

**Chapter 15: Little Mermaid**

**Third Person:**

Danny felt very weird from this entire dimension hopping thing. It made him feel so disconnected and even more inhuman. He looked around. He was at a beach, of sorts, that was at the base of a cliff. In front of him was the ocean. It was night, luckily, so hopefully Danny wouldn't have to deal too much with the people of this dimension. He was getting tired of the speech, meeting people, making friends, and then leaving the friends.

Danny turned invisible to be safe and started flying through the sky over the ocean. Unknown to him, mermaids could see ghosts….

Ariel swam away from the castle. She just didn't understand her father. To him, humans were always bad, but she didn't see things that way.

"Ariel, you must be careful," Sebastian said.

"I just don't get it, Sebastian. Why must Daddy think that all humans are...bad?"

Ariel laid down on the rock on the sea floor and looked up at the surface. Sebastian and Flounder hovered near her. Soon, she saw this white blue past through the sky.

"What in the world," Sebastian muttered as he saw it too.

Ariel saw it and she started to swim rapidly towards the surface.  
"Ariel," Flounder yelled as he tried to keep up.  
"Come on," Ariel urged.

Sebastian and Flounder poked their heads through the surface to see Ariel already on the rock on the water trying to see what she saw before.

"Ariel, what are you doing, child?"  
"Sebastian, you saw it too. I need to know what it was."

"It was me."

Ariel turned around in shock. Sebastian yelped, Flounder screamed, and Ariel's eyes were wide. It was a human, right in front of her. He was above the water slightly. His skin was pale, and he wore odd clothing. His hair was pure white and his eyes glowed green.

"A human," Sebastian muttered a bit frightened.

"Eh, no, but your close," the guy said.

Ariel looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm not a human. I look like a one, for the most part, but I'm not human. I'm a ghost, there's a difference."

"A ghost," Ariel whispered.

The guy raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, ya know, undead. I once was a human, alive and all, but I died and I'm a ghost- unfinished business. Anyway, I'm Danny, what's your name?"  
"Ariel."  
Ariel wasn't sure what to make of all this. Sebastian, of course, and Flounder wanted her to leave though.

"Ariel, we must leave," Sebastian said urgently. Danny sighed.

"Of course you do. Everyone hates ghosts just because of what we are. I understand."

Danny looked at the water sadly. Ariel's heart leaped.  
"I won't leave."

Over the course of a week, Ariel and Danny kept meeting at the rock at night. Danny and she became friends. He explained that he felt a need to protect everyone- merman, mermaid, ghost, or human. He explained that someone was going to do something bad- he just didn't know who yet. Ariel explained to him about her father, Atlantica, the ocean, and about being a mermaid.

Of course, Sebastian was denying the whole thing and didn't approve while Flounder was extremely nervous about it. Then it was worse with Ariel because she had to explain things to her father. She was always getting caught for getting home late at night.

"Ariel," King Triton called out loudly. All the other sisters were safe, safe far from the kingdom. Yet, Ariel wasn't found.

A mysterious creature attacked the kingdom, King Triton tried all he could to hurt it, but nothing was working. Finally, they just retreated.

"It was terrible," Ariel sobbed to Danny. He patted her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry that this happened. Let me help."

"You," Sebastian scoffed, "you help?"

"This is my issue. The person I'm looking for- someone not a friend- I suspect they were the ones behind that attack. Ariel, take me to Atlantica."

It was decided that Ariel would get her father to come to the surface to speak with Danny.

"But, Daddy wouldn't speak with a human…"

Danny looked thoughtful.

"I wonder…Hold on…"

Danny looked at the stop watch. So far, this thing has transformed him to whatever he needed to be to fit in. So, why didn't it do that? He looked closely and his eyes widened. There was a loose gear.

"This shoulder work."  
He pressed the fear back into place.

King Triton wasn't sure what to do, not that he would admit it. He wasn't able to defeat the thing that attacked his kingdom. To make things worse, Ariel was gone again.

"Daddy!"

King Triton turned and was tackled by Ariel. He hugged her tightly in relief.

"Daddy, I know someone who could help us."

King Triton looked at his daughter in disbelief. Nonetheless, he believed her. He told Ariel's oldest sister that she was in charge. Then, he followed Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder.

He followed them all the way to a cave. He felt a bit uneasy, but still obeyed and trusted Ariel.

"Daddy, this is-"

"Phantom."

A merman swam out of the cave. King Triton's eyes went a bit wide. Ariel looked a bit confused, but Phantom-_odd name-_smiled at Ariel. Ariel looked a bit more calm.

The merman looked about Ariel's age. He had pale skin, white hair, and bright glowing green eyes. He was shirtless, but he had black markings on his chest that looked like a CWA in small lettering on his shoulder. It was barely seeable, you had to look close. Not only that, but there were many scars on his chest. Each one looked painful. His tail was black, the fin being black-white, and he had three strange green scales on his tail towards his side. The green scales were also barely noticeable.

He bowed slightly to the King.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."

King Triton smiled slightly. Obviously, this merman had manners and was good friends with his daughter…and she was reaching the age of marriage….

Ariel smiled, it was obvious that her father didn't mind Danny-or Phantom.

"Ariel stated you could help," The King said casually.

"I can and defeat the creature that is attacking your kingdom. I have defeated many of these creatures before…"

This worried King Triton slightly.

"Why would you fight them?"

"To protect those I care about and to protect the innocent."

King Triton had his mer-people, Ariel's sisters, and Ariel wait safely at their safe spot as he led Phantom to the kingdom where the creature most likely still was.

"I haven't seen you before," King Triton asked curiously.

"I haven't been around these parts before," Phantom said.

King Triton stopped when they reached Atlantica. Phantom looked with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it….you couldn't defeat…him?!"

King Triton felt a bit insulted. His kingdom was mostly in ruins due to this creature. Phantoms sighed.

"Don't worry…Hey Boxy!"

The Box Ghost turned around. He threw up his hands.

"Who are you? I am the mighty box ghost!"  
Phantom looked annoyed.  
"I have no idea how you escaped, but if you don't leave right now, I'll send Cujo after you."

The Box Ghost wasn't sure who this guy was, but everyone knew of Phantom's Cujo. Box Ghost paled and immediantly left. Phantom smiled.  
"No fight. There, problem solved. He won't come back, trust me."

King Triton still had a hard time believing it.

Ariel stood at the cave with Phantom/Danny.  
"Don't worry Ariel, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I have to go."

He gave Ariel a hug and wiped away her tears.

"I swear, maybe if I can, I'll come back."

_**Word Count: 1262**_

_**Up Next:**_ _**Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files**__**  
**_


	17. Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files

**Author Note: to make up for not updating when I thought I would, I am updating the next TWO chapters. So you get two updates...sorry about that by the way. I had lots of stuff I had to do. I was signing up for online high schooling for next year. I hate people -_-**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 16: Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files Amorpho **

Ben Hansen (team leader), Jael de Pardo (Journalist), Bill Murphy (lead scientist), Austin Porter (stunt expert), Lanisha Cole (Photographer), and Devin Marble (tech specialist) sat in their normal spots in the main room at HQ discussing what case they should do next.

So far, none of them had real good ones that looked interesting enough….but Ben still had to present his to the team.

"Okay, so this video is a bit…different to say the least. The story behind it is pretty basic. A few guys just camping, something scares them, but it's the thing that they caught after they left that has everyone going nuts. Take a look."

_Two male teenagers sat in a campsite. Both of them were roasting hot dogs over an open fire while sitting on logs (a typical camp scene). There was a video camera taping everything. The two teens were chatting when there was a sudden noise._

"_Did you here that?"_

_Both of them looked at each other a bit frightened. _

"_Leave…"  
Both of the boys screamed at the voice and ran, leaving the camera behind. After they left, two eyes were visible from the bushes. They were red eyes. Barely were you able to see the outline of the black figure. It titled its head and the eyes morphed. The eyes went from being red to green. The black mass seemed to change as well. _

_The video screen blinked, signaling it was low battery, and then shut off. _

The team blinked.

"Well, that was something," Austin stated.

"You know, the weird thing is, it seemed to morph into something else, if you look closely," Bill pointed out, "and it is shadowed in the bushes, and has its own shadow matching with other shadows. The bush movement matches the movement of it that can rule out CGI."

Ben nodded.

"I like it," Jael said, "Plus it can be a trick to replicate."

Ben smirked.

"Well, I guess we've found our case."

Danny wasn't happy. He found himself in a forest. He was frustrated because he couldn't find the ghost. He was getting more irritated because there was this group of people that were to, he thinks they said debunk, a video of sorts. He was invisible when he eavesdropped and after listening to them he's convinced that whatever was in the video it was the ghost.

Eventually, it was night and the team set up near the original campsite in the video.

"Does anyone else feel like they're being watching, or is that just me," Austin said. Ben nodded.

"It's a bit creepy."

Bill could've sworn he heard someone laughing. Either way, they had to continue and see if they could replicate the video. No matter what, however, since there were a few UFO sightings and one of the theories is that the thing in the video is a ghost or alien, they will be doing a night investigation.

In the end, they couldn't replicate the video and were currently doing a night investigation. They were split into two groups. Austin, Ben, and Bill went to the east while Jael, Lanisha, and Devin went west.

Amorpho grinned. This was the perfect opportunity to get famous. He could hog all the glory himself and get all the fame. It was perfect!

Bill, Austin, and Ben stood at the east side of the forest.

"Is there anybody here," Bill called out as he shone the flashlight through the woods.

"Hey, could you watch where you're pointing that thing?!"

Bill dropped the flashlight in shock. He saw a glimpse of white hair, a white glow, and green eyes.

"Uh guys," Austin said, "I think he's one of the things from the video….we won't hurt you."

The 'thing' was hidden in the bushes. Ben and Bill thought Austin was being a bit 'off' since it was obviously human.

"I am not a thing," the 'thing' said and the eyes glowed.

"Uh, sorry," Austin gulped.

The figure stepped out of the bushes. He was a teenager with pale skin, white hair past the job of bleach, glowing green eyes, and wore almost gothic clothing. The strangest thing was that there was a faint white glow around him and his eyes seemed to glow themselves.

"The name's Danny."

Ben stepped forward.  
"I'm Ben, this is Bill and Austin. We're from the show, Fact or Faked…and we're in the middle of an investigation."

"Yeah, I know. I'm looking for him too."

"Excuse me," Bill said.

Danny sighed.

"Look, the thing that was in that video you're investigating, he's harmless. Yeah, I know what it is, yeah I know it personally. Do I expect you ot belive me? No, but I am telling the truth."

"Harmless," Austin muttere.

Danny chuckled.

"For the most part. He's a glory hound-"

Danny stopped and they swore they saw a blue mist escape his mouth. He cursed silently.

"The other members of your team are at the west side, right? I really think we should go over there, like _now."_

Jael, Lanisha, and Devin looked around the forest at the west side.

"Is there anyone here? Is there something you would like to say?"

"Yes, is that camera on?"

They turned around in shock. Their jaws dropped and the camera man nearly dropped his camera. Standing there was this teenage boy. He had red glowing eyes, white hair, pale skin, and had this black jumpsuit-like suit on with a strange white D on his chest. He was also floating in the air.

"Well, is it?"

They were frozen in shock. By this time, the other team members got there. They ackonlowged each other, but Bill, Ben, and Austin were looking at the figure as well. Danny rolled his eyes. He looked to Jael, Lanisha, and Devin.

"The name's Danny, and don't worry."

He turned to his 'look-alike.' He narrowed his eyes.  
"Dude, upgrade the look."

The look-alike seemed offended, but narrowed his eyes.

"_You._ How did you get here? Come to take away all my fame?"

"Amorpho, stop it. Do you see this," Danny pointed to the symbol that held his cloak up. The look alike, Amorpho, had wide eyes. Before the team, the look alike changed its shape. He was now a faceless man with white skin and had red glasses. He wore strange clothing as well. The team was frozen and the camera man almost fainted.

"The Balancer? But….that's a legend…but-"

"This stops now, Amorpho."  
"No, no it doesn't."

Amorpho flew into the air slightly, Danny sighed. He turned to the team.  
"Sorry about all of this… AMORPHO! This isn't your world, you're not supposed to be here…I don't have time for this…"

Danny took a charm off the chain he wore and it grew into a normal sized…thermos? He pointed it at Amorpho.

"Bye, bye, copycat."

Amorpho screamed, and in a bright light, he disappeared. Danny went back to the ground and looked at them. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry."

The team blinked in shock. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"So, what are you," Ben asked curiously to break the silence. Danny smirked.

"I'm a _Phantom._ A ghost, so was Amorpho."

"So, not aliens," Ben stated.

"No, but I do know a few aliens. They're not so bad."

Danny laughed at their faces.  
"I have to go. Places to be and all."

Danny pressed a button on the stopwatch.

_**Word Count: 1,233**_

_**Up Next: Supernatural **_


	18. Supernatural

**Chapter 17: Supernatural:**

**Danny:**

Damn it. I didn't think it was possible, but I actually hit the wrong button on the stopwatch. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. This place felt, _off,_ but it didn't feel _unbalanced-off._ So, I didn't belong here. There was nothing wrong here. I looked down and face palmed. The stopwatch actually did have a few different buttons, and I just so happened to hit the one that sent me to this random dimension.

**Third Person:**

"Hey!"

The figure turned around. Sam and Dean pointed their guns at it. It didn't seem harmful, at the moment. It didn't look like the other, _normal_ ghosts either. They were here for a classic salt and burn ghost case, but this wasn't _normal._ This was a _glowing teenager. _

The kid looked at them with wide eyes and put his hands up.

"Whoa, sorry, I'm just passing through."

At that moment, the _real_ ghost came. Sam and Dean tried to shot it, but it dodged. It headed for the kid. The kid sighed and just lazily dodged the evil spirit.

"Seriously, I don't have time for this!"

The kid raised his hand and a green flame surrounded it. The flame went off and hit the evil spirit. The spirit screamed and disappeared.

Dean and Sam looked at each, aimed their guns, and looked at the kid. The kid seemed annoyed.

"Seriously, I got here by accident, bye!"

The kid took a stopwatch, of all things, and hit a button. With a small flash, he was gone.

"_What the actual fuck!"_

_**Word Count: 261**_

_**Up Next: Legend of Korra**_


	19. Legend Of Korra

**Author Note:**

**Yes, I already did this dimension even if it's a new series, but to clearify: my friend did challenge me to do every TV show I know, so…**

**Anyway, the two do tie together. If you recall, in Avatar the Last Airbender it was Johnny 13 and he lost his shadow. **

**So, when Johnny 13 jumped through the portal, he and his shadow got sent to different _time zones._ So he was stuck during Aang's time and his shadow was during _Korra's_ time. Make sense?**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 18: Legend of Korra**

**Danny:**

Ya know what? I'm getting really tired of this dimension hopping thing. I just hope it's over soon. I don't know if my sanity can take this much. So far, I've met these bender guys, demons, reapers, gargoyles, mermaids, mutants, fairies, girls that can control elements, weird animals, and…FLIPPING PONIES! And that's not even the half of it.

I looked around, invisible, to see where I was. Huh, this looked familiar. I saw a statue in the town; it looked like that guy I helped out before with the Johnny 13 incident. Why would I get sent back to the same dimension?

Looking around, I realized something. This may be the same dimension, but it wasn't during the same time frame. Weird, but at least I'm in somewhat familiar territory. I floated to this island place. It looked similar to a palace of sorts. It was kind of cool.

I saw these weird kids playing, one looking like it was a bit 'slow'. I shook my head and went back to the main town I was in earlier. It was night time and I looked on from an alley, but still invisible. I listened to everyone passing by. Some talked about this bending tournament, some talked about this guy named Armon or whatever, and some talked about a spirit problem. Bingo. I listened more closely. It was a girl that reminded me of Katara almost. She was a bit different though. Then there were two guys with here- I heard her call them Mako and Bolin and they called her Korra. Weird names.  
"I'm telling you," she protested, "There's this weird spirit thing causing trouble!"  
"What makes you think that," Mako argued.  
"Well, I saw it! It was a weird shadow thing and-"  
"Did you say shadow?"

I went into idiot mode and made myself visible. I looked at them curiously.

**Third Person:**

Korra starred at this strange guy. There was something _off_ about him. She put her hands on her hips, but Bolin just out-right screamed from the shock. The guy smirked and Mako crossed his arms.

"Who are you," Korra demanded.

"Phantom, and I'm here to help with the spirit problem."

"And uh," Bolin said confused, "How do you plan do that?"

"Well, it takes a spirit to stop a spirit."  
Bolin shrieked again. Korra took a step backwards and Mako scoffed.

"Yeah right."

Phantom narrowed his eyes. He looked at Mako and raised his hand. Green flames danced across his fingertips.

"Don't tempt me."

Mako backed off. Bolin looked at Phantom confused.

"Wait, I thought we couldn't see spirits…"

"Only the weak ones."  
"Does that mean your," Bolin gulped, "powerful?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you, geesh. I'm just here to catch that shadow spirit."

"Can you just, not stand out so much," Korra harshly whispered to Phantom.

Phantom rolled his eyes. They were getting stared at by the few people there since he was, well, other worldly. Phantom turned invisible.

"Look," he whispered, "I just need to find that shadow and get back!"

"Well, that's not gonna be too hard."

Phantom looked where Korra was pointing. There was a shadow pushing carts into people and places. Phantom's eyes widened.

"That's Johnny 13's shadow…least this will be easy. Hey, dude!"

Shadow hissed at Phantom, but Phantom smirked. He threw a ball of ectoplasm at the Shadow. Then, he pushed over a pot that had fire in it (lamps?). Shadow screeched and vanished due to the light.

"Well, bye."

Korra sputtered, but Phantom laughed. He pressed a button on his stopwatch and disappeared.

_**Word Count: 599**_

_**Up Next: Destination Truth**_

_**(Am I getting lazy now? Yes. Man, this is dull…to write for me at least...not complaining though since this is becoming my longest story...)**_


	20. Destination Truth

**Chapter 19: Destination Truth**

**Danny:  
**I landed in yet another forest, of some sorts. I groaned. You've got to be kidding. Why is it always some forest? Wait, no this isn't a forest…it looks like the Amazon or something…

**Third Person:**

"I'm Josh Gates…"

Currently the team (Josh Gates- lead investigator, Erin Ryder- Case Manager, Katy Murakami- Field Investigator, Tristant Icaza- tech specialist) was headed to a secluded part of the Amazon. Many people in the village nearby have reported seeing a strange beast, some saying it was intelligent and even talked to them, but it spoke in broken English and others said an odd language that sounded almost Spanish.

Using their equipment, they made a digital replication of what they should be looking for. The beast was wolf-like, but very large with red eyes and black fur. It had small strands of green in its fur (as some claimed it had green on it) and long claws. Some said this beast was almost like a werewolf. Everyone in the village was calling it, _Libahunt _(werewolf).

Currently, they were traveling through a thick rain forest of the Amazon to get to the village.  
"Whoa," Josh said as he grabbed the roof slightly since they hit a large bump in the road.

"See, this is totally safe," Josh said to the camera as it showed that they were on the very edge of a cliff, "nothing to worry about."

They finally arrived at the village. It was a bit larger than they expected, but it was still a village. Everyone was in run-down huts and it looked a bit 'shabby' of a place, but the villagers looked happy. Josh was just happy that they spoke English, so no translator.

Eventually, they were able to get the information they needed.

"So," Josh said, "is…talked?"

"Yes, _Libahunt _spoke."

Josh was a bit in disbelief, _just what does a werewolf say anyway?_

"It said," the villager spoke, "something in a language similar to Spanish, many think it be Esperanto, language of the dead in these parts."

Danny listened intently. He transformed into his human half so he could venture into the village. Of course, he was still invisible, but just in case. Esperanto…_Wulf…_Danny smiled. At least this time, the ghost is his friend. He knows that Wulf means no harm.

However, he was starting to get really tired of all these reality show dimensions. Seriously.

Josh Gates and his team were finally ready for their night investigation to try and see the _Libahunt. _

"This is just a bit creepy," Josh said to his team.

They were deep in the Amazon with barely anyone there. They were as far from civilization as they could go.

"Now, if it's intelligent, then we could ask questions."  
Josh looked at the camera and smirked. Then, they all went a bit deeper into the Amazon. They all admitted to themselves that yes, they were scared. They were in the Amazon in the late of night. Even if they didn't run into the _Libahunt,_ they could run into any of the creatures of the Amazon.

After a few hours of investigating, they heard a growl. Josh hushed everyone and they stopped to listen. There was growling and they spotted that they were being watching by two red eyes in the foliage. The eyes were over them, as if the creature was taller.

"Are you the _Libahunt,"_ Josh asked, figuring if it was intelligent than it may answer.

"_Amiko…"_

The eyes widened and ran off.

"After it," Josh said, "Come on!"  
Soon, they were all chasing it. However, they soon hit a clearing and lost the creature.

"Where," Josh panted, "Did it go?"

"What are you doing?"

Josh almost screamed from shock. They all turned around to see a teenager boy about sixteen. He had black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He didn't look anything like the villagers, as they had dark skin, dark eyes, and lighter brown hair. Not only that, but this boy spoke with no accent, as if English was his first language. As well, the boy seemed _American._

"The question is," Josh said stepping forward, "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm with my friend," the boys eyes narrowed.

Josh looked at the boy carefully. For all they knew, this innocent-looking teen could be 'loco.'

"I'm Josh Gates," Josh said slowly, "I'm here with the network for our show Destination Truth and we're-"

The boy held up his hand to silence Josh.

"Danny, and I know. You're looking for the _Libahunt, _but he won't answer to that name."  
***

_Ya know what,_ Danny decided; _I'm going to have some fun with this. After all, I already talked to Wulf_.

Josh looked at 'Danny.'

"Ah-huh…and why not?"  
Danny smirked.

"Because his name's Wulf."

Josh gapped at the boy for a second then closed his jaw. The team looked at Danny warily and the cameramen weren't sure what was going to happen. Suddenly, there was a loud growl and howl.

They looked at the bushes were the two red eyes were back. The bushes moved and the creature jumped out in front of Danny. It was large, and wolf-like. It had black fur and pointed snout. It also had really _long_ claws.

"_Ne doloras mia amiko.*"_

Danny rolled his eyes as the team over exaggerated and freaked out a bit.

"They're not going to hurt me, Wulf."

'_Wulf'_ looked at Danny and Josh feared for their lives. The creature, to their surprise, nodded and its claws disappeared. It turned and looked at Danny, Josh was about to shout 'Run' when the creature shocked the team yet again. It liked Danny. Danny laughed and 'Wulf' sat there beside Danny looked almost like a puppy.

"Okay, I missed you too, Wulf."

"What," Josh sputtered. Danny rolled his eyes.  
"I told you, I was looking for my friend."

"_AMiko,"_ Wulf said, "Danny…Friend…"

Danny smiled.  
"Right, and we aren't supposed to be here. I'm only here because he's here and he's here by accident, isn't that right?"

Wulf looked saddened. Danny waved to the team.

"Bye! You won't hear from us again!"

Josh watched them leave.

"Well, as interesting as an episode this would be, we can't air it. If we did, then they would send us all to the Looney bin…"

_*Do not hurt my friend._

_**Word Count: 1048**_

_**Up Next: OUR WORLD! The Fourth Wall, Real world, Earth Prime!**_


	21. Real World- Our World- Earth Prime

**Author Note:**

_**Technically,**_ **I've already done this as a crossover, but this is a bit more into **_**our**_** world. Yes, this isn't a show or anything, but I had to do it! It's Earth Prime! The Fourth Wall! Our World! The **_**Real**_** World! Baby! Also, this is the last dimension visit MINUS the epilogue visits (you'll see what I mean later). Anyway, I know there are shows I missed, **_**Krypto the Superdog, NCIS **_**(I may actually do a DPxNCIS fic later...if I remember...)**_**, Cake Boss, Face Off, World's Dumbest…,Looney Tunes, Paranormal Witness…etc…**_**The reason I don't write them is 1. I'm getting tired. 2. I don't think I could do it any justice (reason why some were so short, by the way). 3. I may be planning to do a fanfic crossover with them later or I have a fanfic already of that crossover (I know I have several DPxTeen Titans and DPxJustice League fics. Check them out please!)**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. This had to be one of my favorite chapters writing. Seriously. Let's still pretend that there was no Phantom Planet in our world because I was an idiot and didn't think I would be doing this chapter so at the beginning the prologue happened right before Phantom Planet would've happened and…anyway, NO PHANTOM PLANET!)**

**Chapter 20: Real World-The Fourth Wall-Earth Prime-Our World (Dani, Vlad)**

**Danny:**

I landed in an alley. This was new. I felt a bit weird here, similar to how being in all those reality shows felt, and it's just _stronger_ this time. I was thankful I was in human form since it was broad daylight. I heard some music playing, _what in the world?_

"_He's a phantom, phantom…Danny, Danny Phantom._

_You Danny Phantom he was just thirteen when his parents built a very strange machine,_

_Designed to view a world unseen, _

_He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom…"_

I poked my head around the corner, it couldn't possibly be what I thought, that song is NOT about me…is it? I turned and saw a lot of people. Though, what caught my attention was the giant screen playing what looked like…Me! '_I'_ was in the typical jumpsuit, _Okay, Danny...don't freak out, don't freak out…_

"_When he first woke up, he realized,_

_he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes!_

_He could walk through walls disappear and fly, _

_he's much more unique than the other guys!_

_It was then that he knew what he had to do, _

_he had to stop all the ghost that were coming through,_

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

_He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom, _

_Gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom,_

_Gonna catch them all because he's….Danny Phantom…"_

I blinked in shock. Wait, what's going on here! I looked around at the people. Everyone looked like…me…and Danielle. I saw _lots_ of Sam's, Tucker's, and Jazz's. I spotted a few Dash's, Paulina's, and even 'ghosts' too. I saw Ember, Vlad, and everyone. But they weren't the real one. For one, my ghost sense didn't go off. Two, I'm clueless not an idiot.

Though it was hard for me to understand all of this. I saw a sign.

"_Welcome to the tenth anniversary of Danny Phantom Convention!"_

Below the sign had many things including Danny Phantom costume contests. I smirked, apparently I'm popular in this dimension. I still needed to find whatever brought me here. I need to fit in…I looked down at my clothes, _duh!_ Wait, I smirked, _what fun is this dressed like Danny __Fenton?_ First thing, I need a more…jumpsuit-like outfit. I looked at all the cosplayers (Tucker taught me that term).

They were cheap and weird jumpsuits. I wonder… I went back into the alley and transformed into _Phantom._ I looked at the stopwatch. Brilliant, just brilliant! I smiled and pressed the button.

I felt the some blue light go around me, but a bit different than the rings that transform me. I grinned. I knew there had to be a button when it didn't do it automatically. See, in each dimension it changed me whatever I needed to be. I figured it had to have some button to do that, so I just pressed the button. I was now in my _regular_ jumpsuit with the white DP logo on my chest.

I went back to the convention. This was all weird. I looked at the screen and saw that it was like an episode. I wasn't popular here…I was a cartoon…I took a few calming breaths, _come on! You've dealt with mermaids, demons, reapers, and mummies and even more! You can handle this!_

The 'episode' said '_Reign Storm.'_ I smiled. I remember that. I walked through the large crowds, trying not to flinch every time I saw a Maddie or Jack, or Sam, or Tucker. It still hurts.

I still need to find whatever ghost brought me here and in this crowd and mess, it'll be hard. The only thing I have to use to go on is my ghost sense.

"Hey dude,"

I turned around to see a fourteen-year-old looking girl, so she was like two years younger than me. It wasn't Danielle. This girl may have had pale skin, but she had green-blue eyes that were more green than blue.

She was wearing a cosplay outfit _of_ Danielle's though. She had two scars on her face, one above her eyebrow and one on her cheek. My ghost sense had yet to go off.

"Nice costume," she gave me a thumbs up.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Oh, thanks. You too!"

I still think this is weird. Everyone here, ages ranging from ten and younger to full-fledged adults, was wearing a costume that was based off of _Danny Phantom._ It was odd, even if I was a cartoon character here. These guys were hard-core cosplayers. I smiled; guess I have some pretty epic fans?

I wondered around some more.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," a guy on this huge stage called out through the microphone, "It's time for the plays!"

I raised an eyebrow. Everyone seemed to stop and be interested in this. The guy was on the jumbo screen too. This was _huge…_wait, plays? So, I guess that means that people will be up there doing…_Danny Phantom plays?_ Is like that fanfiction in real life or something?

"First up," the guy said, who was dressed like Skulker, "is _Krysta McHale, Connor Trey, _and _Hope Venn_ doing their play called _Sugar Rush."_

The crowd clapped and cheered. The guy left and three people stepped on. One I recognized earlier as the girl that said I have a nice costume, but she was dressed like Sam now. She had a black wig on that was a replica of Sam's hair. Her eyes were unnaturally purple due to contacts. She had the black skirt with green checkers, the leggings, and the crop top with a purple oval. She even had the black combat boots, bracelets, and chocker. I still recognized her though. I could see her faint scar on her cheek and the very visible scar that went over her eyebrow. She did look like Sam though. Her build was the same, but I blushed. Sam's chest wasn't _that_ big…_not that I would know…_

There were two others with her on stage. One was a black guy that was dressed like Tucker. He had the costume down to a tee, with the pants, shirt, and red beret. He had a PDA in his hands. He may have looked like Tucker, but the guy was also only fifteen (the Tucker I know is now sixteen). The other person was a girl, but she was dressed like me! She had a black wig on that was like my hair. She had my clothes on, but it was obvious that her chest had been bandaged to _not show. _She had slightly darker skin, but it was likely a tan rather than her skin just being dark.

The play started. I watched it out the corner of my eye, but I lost interest. Besides, I had a _real_ ghost I need to find. I still knew what the play was though. I could hear it, and I had to smile. I could hear the crowd laughing. It was basically a play about how '_Danny'_ found some candy and got a sugar rush that '_he'_ was bouncing around and even kissed '_Sam_'. I didn't point out that both '_Sam'_ and '_Danny'_ were being played by girls because no one seemed to care.

A blue wisp escaped my mouth, _finally! _I found the ghost, but…who is it? My gut told me to go to a specific spot, so I did. I saw…is that Danielle? I smiled. I knew…That was the _real_ Danielle.

She turned, she was dressed as Danielle _Fenton._ She smiled. She walked over carefully.

"_Danny?"_

I smiled and hugged her tightly. When I let go, we both laughed.

"Danny/Dani!"

We smiled. Danielle ran a hand through her hair as I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found a random portal and it sort of landed me...here…but come on! This is really cool!"

I smiled.

"Okay, it's _kind of_ cool."  
Another blue wisp escaped my mouth and I saw that one left her mouth as well. Our eyes widened and I _knew_ who it was. I whispered to Dani and she nodded. She turned invisible and went to the stage. I told her to go put our names next so when the ghost fight started, everyone thought it was the play.

"Next is…_Chris _and _Kris_ _LeAnn, _and _Dalv Masters_- great name there Dalv! -preforming _Ghost Duel."_

Let's hope that good old Vlad knows. I don't know how he got out, but I will always be up to fighting him. Dani and I ran up on stage. I was already in the _Phantom 'costume.'_ Dani was still _Fenton._

"Come on, you old fruitloop, I know you're here!"

Danielle went behind me slightly.

"Well, it doesn't take a _genius _to figure that out."

There was a slight pink mist and Vlad appeared in front of me. I heard the crowd gasp at the 'effects.'

"Well, it doesn't take a _genius _to figure out that you need a cat," I replied.

Vlad rolled his eyes as he floated above the stage.

"You witty banter gets old."

"Not as old as you," Dani replied. I heard the crowd laugh and whispers of, 'Man this is epic.'

I floated up in front of Vlad. He sneered at me and I sneered back. Then the fight began. Ecto-blasts were thrown and dodged. I protected the crowd. Soon, Vlad got in a lucky shot. I was knocked back down to the stage.

Danielle stepped in front of me.

"Leave him alone! Going ghost!"

She threw her hands into the air was two rings traveled up and down her, changing her to _Danielle Phantom._ I smiled as she shot an ecto-blast at Vlad and the crowd nearly screamed in excitement.

"Pesky _brats."_

I got up and narrowed my eyes at him. I shot an ice blast at him and his eyes widened. He was frozen. I took the Fenton Thermos and sucked him up.

The crowd was in hysterics, cheering, clapping, and whistling. I'm glad that they thought it was a play. A ghost portal appeared by two clock hands. I knew who it was. I smiled and waved at the crowd as Dani and I flew up.

"This was fun!"

We went into the portal. I turned right before I left.

"This dimension was fun," I shouted with everyone's attention on me, "But I gotta get back now! Bye!"

Their faces were hilarious.

I went into the ghost zone to see Dani with her arms crossed.

"What," I said. She shook her head.

"You had _way_ too much fun with that."

_**Word Count: 1,762**_

_**Up Next: Epilogue Part 1 (with little mermaid)**_


	22. Epilogue Part 1 (Little Mermaid)

**Author Note: Please take my poll on my profile please!**

**To- Babybisser: The reason I didn't do a Rise of The Guardians one is because I already have a fanfic of it (that is completed) if you wanna read it it's Viro en Luna Metilernato, and despite the name it is in English :)**

**To- Guest: NO! NoOoOo0oO! I got the theme song wrong *you can't see it but I'm banging my head on my desk*. I feel like an EPIC FAIL. I know it was fourteen but I was thinking about something else and… darn. I will fix that! As soon as I cure this terrible disease called…laziness (being lazy) I will fix it.**

** ~CWA**

**Epilogue Part 1 (Little Mermaid- Dani decides to stay rather than go with Danny to X-Men):**

**Dani:  
**"You'll love this, Dani!"

"I am a mermaid," I said in shock and awe, "I already love this!"

I mean, come on! It's every little kid's _dream_ to be a mermaid. I may be a bit older, but _technically_ I am only a few years old. I love mermaids, and now I actually am one!

Danny and I were in our ghost forms so I guess that explains the black and white color scheme. My white hair wasn't in a ponytail, it was just flowing. I'm sure my eyes were the glowing green too. I looked and saw my tail and…I'm so happy I wasn't stuck in a sea shell bra, _or worse._ My tail was black with white stripes down the sides and a white fin. My top reminded me of a sports bra or training bra, but it went down to my belly button and the neckline and straps were like a tank top. It was black but the straps were white.

Danny's a merman. He was shirtless and I winced at all the scars I saw. He had black markings on his chest that looked like a CWA in small lettering on his shoulder. It was barely seeable, you had to look close. His tail was black, the fin being black-white, and he had three strange green scales on his tail towards his side. The green scales were also barely noticeable.

I smiled,

"So why take me to this place?"  
"I want you to meet a friend of mine."

**Third Person:**

"It's just not the same," Ariel said. She was in her grotto in the cave. She was still sad that Danny, or Phantom, had to leave. Sebastian sighed, it wasn't good for Ariel to be like this. Flounder, though he wouldn't admit it, was a bit jealous. Ariel would _always_ be talking about Danny, or Phantom, or whoever.

Suddenly, the rock blocked the cave moved. Ariel ducked behind the rock she was resting on to hide.

"Ariel, it's me!"

Ariel poked her head back up and tackled her visitor. It was Danny/Phantom.

"Phantom!"  
Phantom laughed.

"It's nice to see you too, Ariel."

Phantom and Ariel hugged and laughed.  
"Are you back," Ariel asked, "Really back?"

Phantom looked saddened.

"I…can't…"

Ariel looked frustrated. Phantom sighed.

"But there's someone I want you to meet."  
"Who?"  
"My little sister…Danielle!"

"It's Dani, with an I!"

Ariel smiled as a mermaid about twelve or fourteen came in. She had a black tail with white stripes down the side and a white fin, and a black tank-top like shirt with white straps. Her hair was as white as her brother's and her eyes were just as green. They were the splitting image of one another.

"Hi," Ariel said as she waved. Dani shied away slightly, but laughed when Flounder started to swim around her.

"Hi, I'm Flounder," Flounder stated.

Dani giggled and soon her and Flounder were swimming and playing. Ariel laughed and Danny did too.

"Well, looks like Dani found a friend," Danny said chuckling.

Soon, all of them were headed to Atlantica.

Danny laughed and enjoyed his time with Ariel. King Triton kept looking at his daughter and her friend, _maybe…_Sebastian kept giving them the same knowing look, _Ariel may just fancy this Danny…Phantom…_

Dani was having fun just swimming around, a bit randomly and letting Ariel's older sisters do her hair. _Is this,_ Dani thought, _what a real family feels like? It be close together and be fondled over. To have someone being able to care for you?_

Ariel and the others wouldn't admit it, but they took a liking to Dani (and Danny). It was less confusing as King Triton and the sisters knew Danny as Phantom and knew Dani as Dani.

Sadly, it was time for Danny to leave. He still had to go to his new 'home' dimension.

"It was nice seeing you all again, and I _will_ visit again soon," Danny said as Ariel looked at him a bit sadly, "But I have to get back. I'm sorry."

They were in the grotto now. Dani swam up to Danny.  
"Danny," she asked quietly, "can..is it okay if I stay?"

Danny looked at Dani shocked. And she continued.

"I fell more at home here, please!"

Danny sighed. He was planning on taking Dani to see the x-men, but it looks as if that will have to be put off for later. Danny looked at Ariel sheepishly.

"Uh,"

Ariel cheered,

"Of course she can stay here!"

Danny smiled. He knows that the balance won't be upset if the balancer is okay with it. Then, he left, leaving Dani behind.

_**Word count: 774**_

_**Up next: Well, I was going to do the Epilogue Part 2, BUT if you have any more suggestions I might be able to do than I can do them, PLEASE PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS! AND PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_


	23. Lilo and Stitch

**Author Note: I apologize for any mistakes in this, it's been awhile since I've seen the series and the movie, just saying. **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Also I just wanted to do this crossover. Any suggestions that I should check out, leave in your review please!)**

**Chapter 21- Lilo and Stich:**

**Danny:**

I felt my eye twitch. I was looking forward to going back to the mansion with the X-Men, but nope. There was still an unbalance. I looked around and down. I was still in ghost form, and looking around I smiled. This looked like Hawaii. I never have been to Hawaii. I hope that whatever is wrong in this place- I mean so far, each dimension has its own quirk, that it's not _too_ weird. Then again, who am I to say anything?

"Wow…"

I turned around and saw this little girl. She had darker skin and looked Hawaiian, _no dip._ She looked around Dani's age, actually a bit younger than that. Maybe ten? She had long dark hair and was wearing a red dress that had flowers on it. With her was a blue…_thing…_Both of them looked shocked. I smiled sheepishly. Before I could say anything, she interjected.

"Are you an alien, like Stitch?"

I blinked.

"In a way," technically that's not a lie, "…uh…Stitch?"

She pointed to the blue thing. It had its tongue out and up its nose. I felt torn between grossing out and laughing. The girl smiled cheekily.

"I'm Lilo."

"Phantom."

She titled her head.

"You don't look like an alien…but you're floating and glowing."  
"How do you know what an alien looks like?"

Lilo rolled her eyes.  
"Stitch, Uncle Jumba, Uncle Pleakley., and all of Stitch's cousins…I can't wait to tell all of them about you!"

"Yeah," Stitch agreed. I was surprised that it talked.

Her eyes lit up.

"COME ON!"  
She grabbed my wrist and dragged me away with Stitch following us.

**Third Person:**

Lilo dragged her new friend to her home. The spaceship sat 'neatly' on top.

"Come on, you'll love Uncle Jumba!"

"Lilo," Nani called, "what….who are you?"

Nani and David stood in the doorway. David raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, this one actually looks normal," he muttered.

Nani glared at him, before silently admitting that he was right. She sighed.

"I apologize for Lilo, Mr.…?"

The stranger bowed slightly, floating about two inches off the ground.

"Phantom, Danny Phantom. Pleasure to meet you…?"

Nani stuck out her hand.

"Nani, and this is David."

Lilo grew impatient.

"Come on, I want to you to meet Jumba, he'll like you!"

Danny smiled slightly. Lilo tried to push her way through Nani and David, but it didn't work.

"Oh no you don't," Nani said, "You still have chores…"

Lilo groaned and she continued to try and push her way through. Danny poked her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Where is it that we're going?"

"To the spaceship on the house," Lilo whispered back.  
"Grab my hand."

Lilo and Stitch looked suspicious, but grabbed Danny's outstretched hands. Then, he flew up. Nani and David watching in shock.

"There goes her of having a _normal_ friend," Nani muttered.

"Oh Lilo," Pleakley squeaked in surprise. Jumba's many eyes widened.

"Who's your friend?"

Lilo smiled. Danny bowed slightly.

"Phantom, Danny Phantom."

He floated there an inch above the ground. Jumba's eyes lit up.  
"Oh, what devices are you using?"

Danny laughed.

"No devices. I float naturally. It's part of being a ghost."

Everyone froze then Jumba laughed. Pleakley freaked out and Lilo and Stitch looked awed.

"There is no such thing as ghosts," Jumba said.

Danny shrugged.

"If that was true than I wouldn't be here."

"Hey," Lilo protested, "You said you were an alien!"

"In a way, I am. See, the Ghost Zone is where all ghosts live, and that's another dimension, so…techinally, I am an alien, an alien ghost."

Danny looked amused and thoughtful, _never thought I would say that in my life._

Danny explained to all of them, even Nani and David, that he was just looking for someone. Lilo was sad to learn that he wouldn't be there long, but happy that she had a friend besides Stitch and the other aliens.

It had been a week since then. Danny stayed in the spaceship, helping Jumba. Of course, Lilo couldn't understand why he was so…distant…when Jumba talked about experiments and experimenting.

Currently, they were playing twister. _Unfair,_ Lilo thought since Danny was distorting his body to bend to the spots.

"Haha," Danny laughed suddenly a blue wisp escaped his mouth. He froze.

"What was that," Pleakley stated struggling to stay up in his weird position on the mat.

"Another ghost is near, the one I have been looking for. Be right back."

"You lose," Stitch laughed.

Danny smirked.

"Not necessarily."

Danny duplicated and left the duplicate in his spot while the real him moved. Stitch grumbled.  
"Cheater."

Danny laughed.  
"By back soon," he turned to his duplicate, "make sure you win!"

The duplicate nodded and David fell. The duplicate laughed and the original flew off.

Danny looked around and groaned.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…How is she even here!?"

"I AM BOX LUNCH! DAUGHTER OF THE BOX GHOST AND LUNCH LADY! FEAR ME!"

Danny banged his head against his hand.

Danny flew back to Lilo's. He laughed. His duplicate obviously won the game as it was doing a dance. Stitch was groaning in defeat. Pleakley looked all bent out of shape. Jumba was panting really hard. David was laughing with Nani. Lilo was 'planking' on the floor.

"Leave me alone to die."

**_Word Count: 884_**

**_Up Next: Epilogue Part 2 (X-Men) unless there's a suggestion that I can do._**


	24. Epilogue Part 2 (X-Men)

**Author note: Last epilogue RECAP thing- Just letting you know, that ArielxDanny may be a couple if you want them too. That whole bit with King Triton and Sebastian being all 'aww look at the lovebirds' type thinking can be viewed as parents/adults being adults/parents and just thinking too much into it OR you can think of it as more. Just saying. I didn't even realize I was making it sound like they were gonna get together until my friend pointed it out xD ALSO: If you recall, Dani is still in Little Mermaid Dimension, just saying.**

**~CWA**

**Epilogue Part 2 (x-men)**

**Danny:**

I felt good to be back to the dimension that I missed the most. I missed the X-Men and I missed everyone. I missed that they were like family to me. Not only that, but I missed being almost _normal. _When the portal/light disappeared I found myself in the forest around the mansion. I wonder how they will react to me being back?

I took a deep breath and headed into the mansion. I walked through the doors. I noticed that there were more people now.

"Who is that," one kid asked. I didn't recognize him from my last visit. I did see Kitty though.

"Like who?"  
She turned around and she smiled.

"DANNY!"

She tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back. Soon, the others I did recognize where there as well. Including, the Professor and Wolverine (Logan).

"Look, who's back," Logan said slightly amused.

The rest of the people I recognized (Kurt, Scott, Jean, Rogue, and others) were crowded around me. They all looked pretty happy. Jean smiled.

"Danny, are you staying this time?"

I smiled.

"I plan too."

The others smiled and Kitty cheered, along with Kurt. Scott ruffled my hair.

"Guess this means we'll have to get you your own room."

I laughed. Professor X looked happy. Soon, the others left to spread the word. I looked at the teachers, who were smiling. Professor X smiled. We all headed to the office to discuss my reappearance.  
"The mansion has grown in students since you have been gone."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Umm…speaking of, how long have I been gone?"

Professor X's smile faltered.

"You have been away for almost a year, do you not remember?"

My eyes buldged.

"A year?!"

I sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm glad you guys remember me…"

"Like, how could we, like, forget?"

I turned and saw Kitty. She had her head through the closed door of the office. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Prof. X, but we, like, totally, weren't spying!"

She went through the door and disappeared. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Where in the world did you go anyway, kid?"

"Everywhere."

Logan scoffed. I smirked.

"No, seriously. I went to London, California, China, and many other places. I even went to Hawaii and played a mean game of twister with some aliens, and nearly got shot at by a few people."

I was serious, but they thought I was joking. Fine by me, but I find it funnier, since it's the truth after all. I almost laughed just from their faces. Professor X smiled.

"Our offer of a home still stands."  
"I will gladly stay here as my home, if you still want me that is."

Professor X smiled even more.  
"Of course, you are always welcome here. You can get your room this time, is there anything you prefer?"

I thought for a moment.

"I remember there was a hidden room, almost like an attic, towards the top of the mansion."  
Logan looked confused.  
"That room hasn't been used is _years, _don't recall nothin' being in there either."  
"Then it will be perfect for young Danny, if that is what you would like?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."  
"You are welcome. However, there is still the issue of school…"

I groaned.

"Well," I said, "I have to go to school for one."

Kitty flinched.

"Yikes, that like, totally sucks."

"Yeah, man," Kurt said, "but at least you go to our school, right?"  
I nodded, "True."

Scott ruffled my hair slightly.

"Guess this means you won't be rooming with me again, huh?"  
I laughed.  
"Nope, taking the attic."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
"The attic?"

"Well, it won't be so much an attic when I'm done with it."

I smiled confidently.

I sighed in relief. A whole week of non-stop work and I was finally done with the room. I made everything myself, after all it's not like I had money and I didn't want to bother the Professor. Then again, it's the attic so at least it was big. I went downstairs.

"Hey, Danny," Jean greeted, "How's the room going?"

"Just finished."

"Good," Scott said, "That means you'll be ready for school tomorrow."

Well, that dampered my mood a bit.

"Can I, like, see your new room?"

I smiled at Kitty.

"Sure."

I shrugged.

"Whoa," they all stated. I smiled.

"Yep, did it all myself too."

The floor was iced. I mean, literally ice. I used my ice powers and made the whole room ice, but it wasn't slick. I mean, I could've made it slippery, but I choose I will only do that when I feel like pranking someone. It wasn't cold either, well not now. I do make it colder in here every once in a while to please my ice core.

Good thing it was ghost ice, meant this room was sound proof due to the density and it was impossible for someone to actually break in as it was stronger than steel, didn't melt, and tougher than diamonds.

The walls and floors didn't look like ice. I mixed some ecto-plasm so you could the wood underneath this thin, yet thick layer of what looked like glass that had green specks. I liked it. I asked Death for some help, so she did, without anyone knowing. I was happy with the results, it wasn't clear anymore now. You couldn't tell it was ice. The floor was black with green specks that shined like a mixture of glass and tile (Death used her shadow abilities to trap the shadows in the ice). The walls were a lighter gray, made using the same way the floors were made but by using less shadows.

I had a bed. The frame was ice (though it looked more like diamonds) that were black (Death's help yet again). The mattress was an extra one provided by Professor X and the pillows and blankets were softer than feathers and were slick (Energy was happy to help, making the pillows from some rare bird feather and the pillow cases and blankets being made from something like pure spider silk or something).

Besides that, I didn't have too much. I mean, the Professor did give me a laptop (to help with school), and I made a table out of ice for the laptop (and so I had a place to work). I had books (gifts from Truth and Clockwork from having finally found a new home).

It may not be entirely fancy, but I like it. Hex even gave me a present from finding a home, a jewel. I tried to turn it down, but it seemed to insult him to not take one of his gifts, so I had no choice. On the bright side, I sold the jewel (Hex informed me it wasn't rare, just valuable and that I was to sell it) and I now had money. Not that I would spend it carelessly. The thing I bought was a guitar and clothes. Of course, no one realized that I left for a short period of time, not then and not when I went to visit Danielle either (she's doing fine and has a home with Ariel).

Evan whistled.

"Dang man."

I chuckled.

"I like it," Kurt said, "It's a bit dark and creepy."

"Thank you."

I knew that I was going to have a real good life here…


	25. Author Note: Bonus Shorts: Intermission

**Author Note: You guys should feel so flipping special. I had to done and I was like 'Longest story I ever done! FINALLY!' Did a short mini-dance…then you guys want more. I don't make a habit of this, but then you guys said stuff in the reviews that made my mind wonder and then I was like, 'Hey that reminds me of this show!' then I was like…. 'Okay, now I have to do this….'**

**Besides, I love writing about the X-Men. Anyway, this will have about a five more chapters…maybe more, maybe less. This one is just mini-shorts because well, I can't exactly do an author note as a chapter AND I wanted you guys to know the news. So, I give you the now uncompleted…BALANCE!**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Please Review! And each short is unrelated to each other! If you guys have ideas for another short humor thing, tell me in the review and I might add it later…)**

**Chapter 22- Mini-Shorts (X-Men):**

**A Gooey Mishap:**

**Third Person:**

Kurt chuckled. This was going to be the best prank ever! He texted Kitty saying it was Danny and that he wanted to meet her in his room. Kurt laughed when he saw how excited Kitty was. He poofed into Danny's room, luckily Danny wasn't there yet. He positioned himself above the door with the bucket of goo. When they walked in, he was going to poof in front of them and WAM! Cover them with goo.

Danny felt his eye twitch. Kitty came up to him, surprised that he wasn't in his room. It was hard to tell her that it wasn't him that sent that message. He then saw Kurt above the door before he entered. He motioned for Kitty to be quiet.

Danny stood in the doorway, just out of Kurt's sight. He looked at the wall and smirked. After all, it was _his_ ice that made everything…With a flick of his hand, the ice was suddenly thinner and _slicker. _

Kurt fell with a thud. He moaned and had a hand to his head. Kitty looked a bit mad, but she should've known that Kurt would do something like this!

"I swear, it wasn't that slippery five seconds ago*," Kurt exclaimed loudly. At a wobbling noise, he looked up.

The bucket was falling…ontop of him.

"Oh no."

Kitty and Danny couldn't stop laughing, even if it did take _weeks_ for Kurt to get the goo out of his hair.

*_Jeanette9a gave inspiration with this by just putting that line in her review. Thanks._

**Sugar High (Third Person):**

A loud _whoosh _ went past Evan.

"Dude, was that Quicksilver!?"

Another _whose _and the figure was standing in front of Evan and Storm. It was Danny. His hari was ruffled, his eyes were large, and was shaking.

"_Nopejustme!Iwouldneverletanyvillianhere!Gottago!*" _

He was gone in a second, laughing all the time.

Professor X watched Danny with wide eyes, as did Storm. They were in the viewing room of the Danger Room. The alarm had gone off, and then they discovered Danny was in there. He seemed hyper. He dodged every laser and every shot fired at him, the whole time laughing.

Suddenly, he looked at Storm. He waved enthusiastically.

"HEYSTORM!GUESSWHATIFOUNDOUTIHADANEWPOWERANDWAMMO! ITWASTHESAMEASYOURS!CHECKITOUT!"

While the Professor was simply in awe at the fact that the boy had another power, Storm was a bit creeped out at the way Danny was grinning. Suddenly, there was a giant rain cloud, in the viewing station and in the Danger Room. It down poured.  
"OPPS!GOTTAWORKONTHAT!SORRY!GOTTAGO!BYE!"

Wolverine was annoyed and his eye was twitching. He thought Danny had been the one _mature_ one at the mansion. Currently, he was poking Wolverine with his finger all over, never stopping long enough for Wolverine to claw him. The kid was talking so fast that Wolverine doubted even Quicksilver could catch up.

_"HeyIwaswondering, sincewe'reallateamandstuff, doesntthatmakeussuperheroes! OHMYGOSH! WEAREALLSUPERHEROESANDNOONETOLDME! GOTTAGO!"_

Kurt and Evan were laughing, in fact everyone in the mansion was. Several were taking pictures. It was Danny. He was on the roof (the Professor mildly wondered if he was safe, but he could always sue telepathy). He had a large blue towel tied around his neck. When asked what it was, he said it was a cape. He had his chest puffed out.

"IAMSUPERDANNY! HERETOSAVETHEDAY!"

"Oh my gosh, this is too good," Evan said between breaths.

"Giving him sugar," Kurt said, "Best prank ever."

They high fived, but was interrupted by Storm, who was soaking wet.  
"So it was you two that gave him sugar after he _specifically_ said not to…"

"Crap."

Danny groaned. He was at the kitchen table. He was giving the day off of school, technically from sickness but Storm was to take the day to help him with the weather abilities. He had a glass of water with a tablet dissolved that made it fizz. He looked sick and hung over.

"Does this happen often," Professor X asked.

"Only with sugar," Danny moaned, "it's why I don' eat it…hence the term sugar high and...sugar hangover…Oh my aching head…"

_Here's what Danny said:_

_-Nope, just me! I would never let any villain here! Gotta go!_

_-"HEY STORM! GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT I HAD A NEW POWER AND WAMMO! IT WAS THE SAME AS YOURS!CHECK IT OUT!"_

_-"OPPS! GOTTA WORK ON THAT! SORRY! GOTTA GO!BYE!"_

_-"Hey I was wondering, since we're all a team and stuff, doesn't that make us superheroes! OH MY GOSH! WE ARE ALL SUPERHEROES AND NO ONE TOLD ME! GOTTA GO!"_

_-"I AM SUPER DANNY! HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"_

**Music (Third Person):**

Danny grabbed his guitar. He loved the guitar like the way he loved the first one, even if this one didn't hold that sentimental value. It was early in the morning, and it was during the weekend. This was the perfect way to earn money, and practice. He went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and water and left.

He sat down at the park and started to strum the guitar. He had the guitar case opened for money. A few people starred curiously, and a few even stopped to see what he was gonna do. He started to play the guitar a bit more and started to sing…

_"I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess…."_

More people started to become interested and came over. They smiled at the kid's nice, beautiful voice, even if he was like what, sixteen? Seventeen?

_"…'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…"_

By now, Danny had a somewhat large crowd around him. He was that good, and his good looks and nice singing attracted many teenage girls. It didn't help that he played the guitar well, because as everyone knows a guy who plays the guitar…that's hot…

_"…My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…."_

The crowd started to put more and more money into the case. They may have only put ones and fives, but it added up fairly quickly.

"_…Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm ick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away…._

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…"_

Danny stopped playing and the crowd cheered. He blinked. He didn't realize he attracted that many people. He smiled faintly. He bowed to the crowd politely.

"Will, you still got it."

He turned and saw some of the X-Men- Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and Evan. He smiled.

"Thanks."

He collected his guitar case, counting it mentally, he added it to be roughly a hundred dollars.

"So, what do you plan on doing with that money?"

"Saving it."

He laughed at Kitty's horrid expression.

_The song was Secrets by One Republic, which I don't own…_

**Anniversary Anger (Third Person):**

Danny growled in irritation. He wasn't having a good day. It was the anniversary. The anniversary of the day his parents betrayed him. He wasn't in a happy mood, not at all. Kurt poofed into the room.

"HAHA! DANNY!"

He stopped.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Danny glared at Kurt and left the room.

"I'm telling you, something is wrong," Kurt insisted.

"Give him time, Kurt," Jean said gently, "Danny might just be having a bad day."

"Some bad day," Kitty muttered. She had passed Danny in the hall. He was being _extremely _rude.

"I know he's being a bit, rude," Scott said, "but for all we know there could be a good reason."

"I know," Kurt said, "let's get some answers!"

Danny was being seriously annoyed, and sad. The whole day Scott and Jean were trying to cheer him up- he appreciated the effort, but he wanted to be alone. Then, Kurt and Kitty wouldn't stop bugging him for answers as to why he was being so grumpy.

Currently, he was in the forest. It was the only way he could get away from everyone.  
"Hey Danny," Kurt called out, "TELL ME WHY ARE YOU SO GRUMPY TODAY DUDE!"  
Danny snapped. He turned around. The others, who were running up behind Kurt (including Jean, Rogue, and Scott who were trying to get Kurt to leave Danny alone) were all shocked. Danny's eyes flickered red and his hair was started to turn white, but they were also almost like flames. He looked extremely angry.  
"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW! THIS IS THE SAME DAY MY PARENTS DISSECTED ME! I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE GRUMPY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Professor X was glad that he followed his students. He sensed that Danny held extreme power and if he was right…He looked at them concerned.  
"It is best we all leave,_ now."_

Danny had a bad nightmare that night. A nightmare that wouldn't leave him alone.

_ Danny stood in the middle of the chaos. _

_"You aren't one of us, freak," Kitty said._

_"You aren't even human!"_

_ It was the X-Men. Danny clenched his ears shut with his hands.  
"NO! NOOO!"_

_ The scene faded and he found himself on the ground looking u, right at Him._

_"HAHA! You think that they won't betray you! You're a ghost! You will become me!"_

Danny woke up screaming. He left before anyone arrived though. He flew out to the forest, tears in his eyes. Then, he did what he had to do to get all these emotions out. He did a ghostly wail, one that everyone heard, but none knew what it was.

The next day, Danny sat at the table in the kitchen cheerily.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Kitty looked at him weirdly.

"Like, what, like, happened? I thought that you were, like, mad at us?"

"No. I was mad at the world."

Professor X looked at the window.

"I think we may have been under attack last night…"

"What makes you say that Professor?"

He nodded towards the window. Everyone crowded around with their jaws dropped. A section of the trees were totally fried. There was nothing left, no trees, no _anything._

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Opps…sorry…"

** I promised (Danny's P.O.V):**

I sighed heavily. After that last incident, I didn't want to take any chances of getting angry. I didn't like being angry. I hated it. It reminded me of _Him._ It reminded me of what I swore I would never be, but _He_ shows himself a little more each time I get angry. I needed something to help me, so I took up meditation, which worked.

"Ya know what I think,"

I turned and saw Rogue. She had a hand on her hip.  
"I think ya should start writing some poetry..."

She rolled her eyes at my blank look.  
"I know guys don't write, but I think ya could write pretty good. It helps, I do it. I can take you to this poetry place I know t read it…if ya want…"

I smiled.

"Sure, thanks Rogue."

She smiled back and moved the hair out of her face.

"Alright, suga', the next poetry readin' is tonight at seven, think ya can make a poem by then?"

Amusement filled her eyes. I smiled.

"I am positive. See ya then."

"See ya then."

I felt confident with my poem. I didn't really think I could do it, but once I started the words just _flowed._ I went out of my room ot the main room and met up with Rogue.

"Ready," she asked. I nodded.

We went to this place called 'The Corner.' It was pretty nice, and a bit dark. I liked it though. There was a small stage with a microphone. Rogue and I sat at a table and had a drink with some food while some guy was reading a poem he wrote about the girl he loves, but she cheated on him.  
"Yikes," I winced. Rogue glared.

"The point ain't about the poetry bein' good, that's just a plus, the point is bein' able to express yourself…"

I smiled.

"Of course, sorry."

"And next we have- Danny _Fenton_ reading his poem entitled, _Promise."_

The guy left the stage and I nervously took his place. I cleared my throat nervously. Rogue gave me a small smile and I felt the nervous vanish.

"My fists clench,

My vision turns into a red blur,

And all I fear comes true,

As the anger overtakes my sorrow,

But I can't do this!

I can't stand here in anger,

I can't stand here with my mind cluttered.

I can't talk for my words will not be my own.

I can't stand here,

With hatred,

Knowing that I am becoming what I hate,

A heartless person,

No,

Not even that,

A person wouldn't do those things.

But most importantly,

I can't stand here,

Turning into that,

The very thing I swore,

I _promised_

To never be.

Time passes more slowly,

And my eyes grow blurred,

Unable to see from the anger clouding my vision.

Not knowing what I am doing,

Not having control,

It's only after,

The damage being done,

That I realize the wrong,

Fear replaces the anger.

I can't do this,

I can't live my life,

What's left of it,

Knowing that I may someday,

Become what I hate,

What I fear,

The thing I fight every day.

So, I locked it up,

I hid everything inside,

I bottled it.

I became a shaken bottle,

With its cap overflowing,

With unseen sorry,

And un-acted Anger,

For those two are the dangerous combination.

I knew that someday,

Someday that the bottle would burst,

And I feared that day,

Fearing what would happen,

To those around me…"

I looked at Rogue in the crowd.

"Then I meet people,

People like me,

People who are not afraid of who they are,

People who become my friends.

They help me,

They care for me,

And it makes it harder,

To keep myself behind this wall I have built,

Then I meet someone,

Someone who realized,

That I have built this wall,

Not to keep them out,

But to keep me in.

They do nothing,

Not until they see,

See that day,

That my bottle burst,

And my anger overcame me,

And I became what I feared,

What I hated.

After the anger leaves,

I sit in the ashes,

In the remains,

In sorrow.

I became _it,_

I became a monster.

I became what I swore not to.

Then I remember.

I didn't swear.

I didn't take an oath.

I made a promise.

A secret promise.

A promise to myself.  
A promise to them.

A promise to my family.

A promise to my friends.

I will never be that.

I will never be that anger.

I will never let my hatrid consume me.  
I will never hurt anyone.

I will never be _that._

I did more than swear.

I did more than cross my heart.

_I promised."_

The crowd cheered and I saw Rogue. She had tears in her eyes. It was then I realized I had tears too.

**Dye, sucker, dye! (Third person):**

Scott felt his eye twitch. He growled in annoyance. Only _two_ people could have done this! He stormed into the main room, ignoring the gasps and laughs. He found Kurt and Danny on the floor rolling due to their laugher.

"Purple! Of all the colors you could have slip in the shampoo you made me dye my hair purple!"

Danny was the first to gain his bearings. He got up, careful to not step on the laughing Kurt, and shrugged, "I could have made it pink."

The action that Scott did, was best described as *face palm*.

**EXPLANATION (Danny):**

I groaned as I _knew_ that there was an unbalance. I hope this won't take long. I needed to explain it to the Professor first.

"Professor X," I said as I walked into his office.

Wolverine and Storm looked curious as to why I was there, though Logan hid his curiosity.

"Yes, Daniel?"

I sighed.  
"I need to explain something to you, and…it's really important…"

Professor X nodded and the door was shut. I say down.  
"I need to take a leave of absence from the mansion and from school. I'm sorry and I hope that you guys will still welcome me. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

The Professor seemed to be in thought.

"What is the cause for leaving?"

"I have a job I need to do."

"A job?"

I shifted nervously and put up more mental shields out of paranoia.  
"I..I've had this job since before I came here, in fact I came here _because_ of my job…as for what the job actually is, that's more complicated….I…"

I sighed.  
"Sorry. The job itself is, well, top secret. No, it's not about mutants and it's not about the government, _any_ of the governments. I have to leave sometimes for a long period of time- it's why I was gone a year- and I don't know when I will leave sometimes."

"What type of job is that," Logan scoffed.

I flinched.  
"Well, I work for my friend. No one else could do the job," true enough, "and I was the only one that could. My friend knows about you and about mutants. He doesn't mind nor care, after all, I have powers myself," powers doesn't mean I'm a mutant, but they will infer that, "and he has powers as well."

"What, if you do not mind me asking," Professor X said, "is your friend's ability?"

"Well, my friend is as old as you Professor," my eyes widened and the Professor raised an eyebrow, "I didn't mean it that way! I'm just saying that because of his age, which actually he is older than you Prof, anyway, because of his age and experience he is wise, responsible and trustworthy. He's always been that way since I've known him. I guess it helps to be responsible because…My friend…he sees the past, the present, and the future. Even more so, he can visit any time which he chooses and take anyone he wishes to take. He can even freeze time- which isn't so bad considering he can unfreeze someone if he needs to and other things involving time…."

The Professor had wide eyes.

"Fasinating."

"Yeah, he doesn't change things unless it's really bad….but that's another story for another time, it's how we met."  
I felt a bit saddened being reminded of that moment.

"Anyway," I said, "He needed help with restoring some certain moments in time, so to speak…"

"And you are the help," Professor X asked.

"Yeah, as a result…I take leaves…I apologize…but I do think of this as my home."

Professor X nodded.

"Understandable, while is completely remarkable of someone of such great power, it must be an honor to work for them."  
I smiled.  
"I don't just work for him. He's my friend. He saved me for then once."

"While this is nice and all," Logan said, "Why tell us now?"

"I am being called back in, so to say, very _very_ soon. I apologize."

**_Author Note: THE POEM IS MINE! I CLIAM IT! I made it a few years ago and I found it like two hours ago, and I was like HOLY FANFICTION THIS IS PERFECT FOR DANNY! Of course, for Danny it was about him becoming Dan, and I made it because I fear getting angry and being like my mother (long story). ALSO the idea for Dye, Sucker, Dye is from Jeanetta9a! Thanks, girl! Love you! Ya know, in that totally heterosexual, non-creepy way! _****  
ANY IDEAS FOR MORE! LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Scooby-Doo

**Author Note: Okay, I suggest looking at the last chapter again, because I added one more, thanks to Jeanetta9a, yet again. See, seomtiems I think you're a story stalker, the one who is totally obsessed with my stories and fangirls over me…Nah, it's cool, I've never had a…****_fan…_****before *-* I feel so honored. Okay, ignore that. I had sugar -**

**I get like Danny when I have sugar. It's because of sugar that I screamed at 4 in the morning because I saw a shadow, it's because of sugar that my friend won't let go about the time I ran around screaming I was Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony. Sugar and I do not get along…Caffeine on the other hand can do even worse -**

**Anyway, please check out the latest mini shot! I added two more, one from an idea from Jeanetta9a, and the other is Danny explaining (somewhat) to the X-Men! BE SURE TO READ THEM! ^-^**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 23-Scooby-Doo (credit to Jack Frost the Frost Child):**

**Third Person:**

Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby all got into the van, headed to the Phantom Mansion that belonged to the Phantom family for generations. Lately, there has been reports of someone scaring them away, claiming to be a 'ghost.'

**Danny:**

I felt my eye twitch. I love being the _Balancer,_ but it gets tiring. I just wanted to settle down, and it felt like that was actually happening. Then, WAMMO! Another mission. I grumbled and looked around.

It looked like I was in a forest of some sorts, near a mansion. I snorted at the name, _Phantom Mansion,_ yep that's my luck. I wonderered a bit. It was night time. I wonder where the trouble is?

**Third Person:**

Fred led the Mystery gang through the woods where Scooby said he heard someone.

"There! Hey you, STOP!"

"Yeah, Fred, because like, they stop everytime," Shaggy said, but was shocked when the person actually did stop.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a boy about their age, but a bit younger. He had black hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Sorry, I'm here because of a _ghostly_ issue."

The way he said that sent chills down Shaggy's spine.

Suddenly, a blue wisp escaped the guy's mouth. _Jinkies, _Velma thought. The guy groaned when they heard a voice.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"SERIOUSLY," the guy yelled in annoyance, "Just once! ONCE! I WANTED A VACATION AND OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW DOES HE KEEP GETTING OUT!"

There was a blue guy floating there in overalls. He looked confused.  
"Beware?"

The guy's eye twitched and he took a…thermos? In a light, the mysterious blue guy was gone. He sighed in relief.  
"There, done, goodbye…"

Then, the guy vanished.

"Defiantly holograms," Velma concluded.

"Yeah, totally," the others agreed.

**_Word Count: 294_**

**_Up next: Wings by Aprilynne Pike (it's a book)_**


	27. Wings by Aprilynne Pike

**Author Note: I wasn't really going to do a book, considering the fact that I am the BIGGEST book nerd ever. I've read everything from Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Harry Potter, Nancy Drew, and others from ****_all_**** genres (a good mystery author, by the way, is Cynthia Baxter with her series called Reigning Cats and Dogs…). None of those books, or others sadly, that I could do any justice too. I've read horror books- including the Amityville Horror that was a true story, and Stephen King's Cujo (and Bag of Bones, and Pet Cemetery). I've read many fantasy books- most dealing with mermaids, fairies. I've read informational books- granted they were about the supernatural, aliens, and cryptids (fun fact: Cryptozoology is a real thing- it's the study of cryptids which are legendary creatures that have possibilities of being real, or at one point was real, the most famous ones being the Lochness Monster and Bigfoot). **

** This crossover is with the book Wings by Aprilynne Pike, well at least the series. It's a book series that is FANTASTIC. I rarely get too much into a series of books because I lose interest, but…anyway; it's a book series about fairies, but not in the typical sense. They are actually plants that are just really evolved, and I highly suggest you read it. It's even got romance! Gah! I'm a hopeless romantic at heart- like every other fourteen year old girl out there.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Thank you DARKLOVEFORFANFICTION123 for the idea of doing a book. I never really thought about doing books until you brought it up and I was like 'OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO DO WINGS…partly because I'm reading the series now…')**

**Chapter 24: Wings by Aprilynne Pike:**

**Third Person (and just a heads up- I already know I'm screw this up):**

Laurel felt her annoyance rise as Tamani (or Tam) stayed two steps behind her. She didn't care if he was a Spring fairy and she was a Fall. She didn't care if, to all of Avalon, that she was a rank above him. He was her friend.  
"Tam, stop it."

He sighed.

"Laurel-"

"No. You're my friend. Now stop it."

Knowing he would lose this argument- after all, he has so far in the past two years- Tamani walked beside Laurel. He felt out of place, uncomfortable. They were currently on their way to see Jamison; after all, he is wise. He knows things, and currently, well, they had some questions.

Lately, there have been strange things going on around Crescent City _and_ on the land around the gate. Tamani couldn't figure it out. Shar said he saw something, even if he didn't know what it was. It wasn't a troll, or at least they _think_ it wasn't a troll. Shar and the others only saw a glimpse of it, something green. It wasn't a fae, they would've sensed it.

It shouldn't have bothered them _too_ much, but it was their job to protect the gate. It was Tamani's job to guard Laurel. It was Laurel's job to protect her family and friends (and to a lesser extent- in Tamani's eyes- David). All the sentries around the land heard the growls and the howls. It did not sound friendly. They needed answers.

Hence, why Tamani was now getting a few stares from some Summer fairies (who had their blossoms showing as it was Summer) because he was a Spring walking beside a _Fall._

At last they reached the Academy. Laurel went up to her room and called for Claire (a Spring worker).

"Could you please ask for Jamison to come here?"

Her eyes were wide, she bowed deeply,

"Of course."

She quickly left. Tamani stood uncomfortably in the doorway. Laurel rolled her eyes and invited him in. Soon, Jamison arrived. His eyes shone in intelligence and understanding. Laurel winced.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't call for you-"

"Nonsense, I know you wouldn't request for me unless it was important."

Laurel shifted slightly and so did Tamani.

"Well," Laurel said, "it is important…there's _something_ around the gate…and we are hoping that maybe you may know what it is?"

Tamani bowed his head deeply to Jamison before speaking.  
"We think it may be a new species of troll, but we are unsure. We do know it's animal, and not fae. Shar and the others have reported seeing a green creature, just a glimpse, and _all_ of us around the gate have heard it, the howling, and growling. We haven't been able to see it yet, but we have seen the tracks. It is animal, almost dog-like, but much larger tracks, similar to a giant troll, yet also different. The other sentries and myself worry it is after the gate."  
Jamison looked intrigued.  
"That is most interesting. I have heard not of any creature like that. Are you sure it is not, perhaps, a rogue wolf? A simple beast?"

Tamani shook his head.

"No, it's much…_larger_…for sure."

Jamison nodded his head.  
"Interesting. Have you checked the library?"

Laurel flushed.  
"No, sir…We- I was hoping that you might know. Is there anything you know about a troll like that?"

"I'm afraid not…"

Before another word was spoken, there was a loud scream along with loud howling. Everyone's eyes widened and ran out of the Academy to go see.

Everywhere was chaos. Fairies were going nuts, Falls were throwing every potion every mix, they could but nothing worked. Laurel's eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"I don't know," Jamison said, "Goddess help us."

There was a large, dog-like…_monster…_in front of the Academy. It was large and green with red-black eyes and dripping fangs. Fairies crowded away from it as Falls and guards try to hit it. Every attack went _through_ the monster. Jamison watched, instead of going to safety. The monster was whining and clawing at the dirt.

"Wait," Jamison called, and even though it was soft, everyone heard it.

"What is he doing," Laurel hissed. Tamani shrugged.

"It appears that it is of no harm…_for now…_It looks to be searching for something."

"But what is it," more than one fae muttered.

Jamison shook his head.

"I don't know, but I do not think it is a threat, at least not at the moment…."

The guards and Mixers seemed to slowly back away, cautiously eyeing the beast.

"How did it get it?"

Jamison shook his head again and looked at everyone.

"I am not sure…"

Before another word was spoken, someone fell. There was a slightly green mist in the air above them, drawing them to look up. From the mist, about five to ten feet above the ground, someone fell. He landed on the hard ground with a loud THUD. He had slightly long hair that was white as snow and glowing green eyes. He wore black pants, a white shirt and strange black footwear that looked like boots of some type. He had on a black cloak held together by a green stone, a black ring with some sort of symbol, and a rather odd green chain with three stranger charms on it attached to his pants. He had a chain necklace that had a ring on it; the ring had the initials 'Wes' inside.

He rubbed his head.

"Just once, I would like to land on something soft…"

He got up, and everyone watched with wide eyes as he _floated_ a foot off of the ground. He looked around.

"Opps? Sorry about that…Where am I?"

For a moment, everyone seemed to forget about the somewhat harmless green beast and turned their attention to the boy that could pose more of a threat. Jamison stepped forward, to the guards protest.  
"I am Jamison, you are in Avalon."  
The figure titled his head slightly in confusion.

"Okay…I'm Phantom."  
He bowed slightly in respect. He then looked at the beast, which caught everyone's attention with its barking.  
"Cujo?"

"You know this beast?"

Phantom laughed.

"Sadly, yes. I don't know how he got out again, but...I think I know what's he looking for. Give me a minute."

Phantom paid no attention to any of the fairies and went straight to the beast that he called, _Cujo._ The beast didn't seem to mind Phantom as he got down and put his hands to the ground. He took a breath and…went through the ground…

Everyone gasped, was this an elixir of sorts? Who was Phantom? _What_ is Phantom? And what is that beast? A second later, Phantom came up again, holding something in his hands. Cujo got down on his front paws and barked.

Phantom smiled.

"I apologize for what damages he's done. He's harmless, unless you threaten someone he cares about, dog or not, he is loyal…and he's just a puppy looking for his toy."

Jamison considered those words, _a puppy?_ If that was true, then what did a full grown one look like? Much less the _size _of an adult…whatever the best was. Phantom laughed and took out what looked like a toy of sorts.

"Down, Cujo."

The beast obeyed and stopped jumping up and down. Phantom tossed the toy to the beast and everyone gasped. The beast _shrunk._ It went from being very large, to a small…puppy…

Cujo sat happily on the ground, chewing and squeaking the toy. Phantom laughed.

"Again, I apologize for my dog's behavior. He wasn't supposed to get out."

Jamison stepped forward yet again.  
"Just what are you? Surely, you are no fairy."  
"Fairy? What- _ohh…_ Sorry, no. I'm a ghost, and Cujo is a ghost dog. We're dead. Of course," Phantom looked pointedly at Cujo, "Ghosts are supposed to stay in the Zone, but accidents happen with the rare natural portals, which somehow landed us in Avalon. Sorry."

At this, everyone gaped openly, _ghosts?_ No one knew that such things existed, and they were fairies! Jamison looked around.  
"Would you mind to answer some of our questions, in a less _open_ place?"

Phantom nodded, _meh, might as well…_  
"I don't mind."

Jamison nodded towards Laurel and Tamani, a sign that they were too follow. Jamison started to walk into the Academy to Laurel's room ,the closet spot of privacy. Phantom started to follow, but then Jamison turned around.  
"Will that…beast…be alright out here?"

Phantom smiled.  
"Sure, Cujo is practically harmless."

They looked back at the now cute looking green puppy with a spiked collar happily chewing on its toy.

"And if someone were to-"

"Trust me, Cujo is just a normal puppy…minus the ghost part…but if a kid were to say, want to play with him, he would, just like a _normal_ puppy."  
"Even though these children are fae?"

Jamison knew that there were no actual _children, _per say, but if someone like…that summer fairy, Rowen or something, were to want to play, he had to know that the fae of Avalon were safe. Phantom nodded.

"It doesn't matter what you are, Cujo treats everyone the same and is only actually _harmful_ if you threaten his master- which is me, by the way…or if I order him to- which I won't."

Danny may not know much about these people- besides that they're fairies, and plants. He didn't know how he knew that they were plants, he just _knew._ It's as if since he entered this dimension, the knowledge that he _absolutely needed to know_ almost to survive, was just _downloaded_ into his brain. He thinks it's part of his powers as _Balancer, _or Clockwork just gave him information that he felt Danny needed to know in order to survive.

Jamison stood in the room, with the door shut. Phantom sat crossed legged in the air, but looked comfortable. Laurel sat on her bed, and with urging, got Tamani to sit beside her.

"What is the Zone," Jamison asked.  
"The Ghost Zone, also called the Zone. It's where all ghosts- uh live for a lack of a better term."

"What are the biological differences between a ghost and what we are- Fae, or plants, or even humans," Laurel asked. Jamison looked proud that she thought to ask that.

"Well, for one, you guys are alive. Ghosts are dead. We don't have bones, and we don't have blood. We're made of something called ectoplasm. Because of the ectoplasm, we…we can do things that are _supernatural…"_

_"_Humans," Laurel said, "we- they, have stories about ghosts, which I'm sure that the fae do to…but the human stories always said that ghosts were something we couldn't see or hear….something invisible."

"The stories the fairies have," Tamani said, "aren't that much different. It is said ghosts can control you- possess you, and you would have no memory of doing that event."

Phantom chuckled.  
"The ectoplasm…we can go invisible if we want. See?"

With that, Phantom vanished then reappeared.  
"As far as the stories about possession…that is my least favorable power. I hate taking away the free will…it is something we can do, but we call it overshadowing. We can enter someone's, or some plant's, body and take control. While the ghost is control, the thing possessed can't remember everything. However, we can be pushed out of the body- sometimes another ghost will push the ghost out of the body, and other times the person, or plant, has enough will power, enough force, to push us out themselves. Ghosts are capable of many things…"

"Like what," Laurel asked.

Jamison stayed quiet, just listening.

"Well, all ghosts can overshadow, turn invisible, turn intangible- that's the ability to go through things, fire ecto-blasts- like flames almost- and can fly. We don't need wings though- sorry, I know you guys don't have wings, but I was just-"

Laruel waved her hand in dismissal. Phantom coughed into his hand at the awkwardness his lame joke created.

"Anyway, then ghosts have powers due to their core-"

"What is a core?"

"Ghosts don't have hearts- well, there is about three that due, but that's a different story. As a result, the core takes place of the heart. It is what drives us, our desires, and our powers.

Fire is the second most common, a dull core which is the most common, and there's only two others I can recall. Ice- which is one of the most rarest. And a neutral core- it's the most rare core. There's like, millions, of ghosts in the Ghost Zone, but only one has this core," _yeah me because Vlad can't do ice…sucker…and I recall that Danielle only has can do ice…dang..._

"Fire cores tend to favor the fire. Their powers tend to be based off of fire. Meaning, their personal powers would be more violent, more…fire…they can control fire and make their own fire at will. Dull core is the most common. It means the ghost doesn't have any specific element that it belongs to. It's just…there…Ice cores give the ghost abilities to control ice. The thing about the ice made, is that it's ghost ice. Ghost Ice is tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel, plus it doesn't melt unless the one who made it wills it do so. Then the most rare core- a neutral core. It's the most powerful core, it means the ghost can control _all_ the others. It can make fire, control fire, and make ice, control ice, and many other things…It can replicate other ghosts powers if it needs to…

Then, ghosts have powers due to their obsession-"

"Obsession?"

"All ghosts have something that made them want to be a ghost. It's the thing that drives us, our thoughts, our actions. We can't go against our obsessions. Our obsessions can also determine what core we may have…for some, it's an action, or an object. Heck, I know a ghost called the Box Ghost because his obsession is boxes…anyway, your obsession can determine what type of powers you have. These powers are unique to you. Like, the Box Ghost, his obsession is boxes and he can control boxes. Desiree is a wishing ghost, who has the power to grant every wish she makes- whether she wants it granted or not-.

It's impossible for a ghost to go against their obsession and-"

"Then, what's your obsession," Laurel asked curiously. Jamison and Tamani looked worried as Phantom's eyes momentarily flashed red. He looked mad. He took a deep breath then spoke.  
"Please…one of the most insulting thing to ask a ghost is its obsession- it is after all what drives us, and it can be used against us. It's different if you figure it out or someone tells you…but…I am just warning you, most ghosts won't hesitate to attack if you ask about their obsession…You didn't know that, it's okay…I will still answer you-"

"It's okay," Laurel rushed, now that she knew her mistake, "I-"

"No, it's fine…My obsession is to protect. I protect everyone, not one species, not one person. If someone is in danger, and they don't deserve to be, I will protect them. It's just what I do…"

"What that," Tamani asked curiously.  
"Because when I was living, no one protected me…"

Jamison just realized how _young_ Phantom looked.  
"Phantom…how old are you?"

"I am sixteen, and I was fourteen when I 'died…' It's…ghosts aren't exactly something that can be explained. We aren't exactly _supposed_ to be, sometimes…I..I apologize, I may not be the best ghost to explain…_ghosts…"_

_"_Why," Laurel asked.

"Because…." Phantom sighed, figuring that he may as well tell them, "I'm a halfa."

"A..halfa?"

"It means I'm only half ghost. I…I'm half human as well. I am half dead, and half alive. I have been for two years, which is why I protected my town from evil ghosts…It…there's only three halfas. One is the least powerful halfa," _though that fruitloop thinks he's not, _"because…look, halfas are not naturally made, at least not yet. Each halfa was made because they were shot with so much ectoplasm when they were dying. As a result, they died but lived. The least powerful one, who is also the oldest, was only shot with that ectoplasm in his face. Painful, but not powerful. As a result, he's a fire core, with the obsession of power, and he is more powerful than _most_ ghosts. I know about," _let's see, me, maybe Danielle, Pariah, The Ancients, _"eight ghosts that are more powerful."

Phantom took a breath.  
"The second most powerful is related to the most powerful. Her name's Danielle, and she's about fourteen, thirteen, and has been a halfa for a year. She's still developing power wise- as is the most powerful. She's an ice core, and I am not sure what her obsession is, but I suspect it has to do with being loved….

Then there's me. Yes, I'm the most powerful halfa, and one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. I have a neutral core. Part of this is because of my obsession. I gain whatever powers I need to defeat someone, to _protect._ I know I'm more powerful than Vlad- he's the least powerful halfa, but likes to think otherwise- because I have defeated him multiple times. Danielle, she's my cousin and is unable to do anything fire related."

"So, what can you do, what makes you the most powerful," Tamani asked. Jamison had to admit, he was curious as well. All of this was fascinating, and perhaps, they could gain a powerful ally against the trolls.

"I can do lots of things. I can make ice, fire, and lots of things. I can control the weather to an extent, duplicate, and many other things. The most powerful thing is my ghostly wail."

Phantom blushed slightly.  
"Uh…let's say that it's my most powerful attack for a reason. It's an attack unique to me- no other ghost can do it. It has to do with how I died…anyway, I sort of leveled a whole forest because of my ghostly wail, and even a mountain. I didn't mean too… opps...Anyway, I know I'm the most powerful because…the Ghost Zone had a king. His name was Pariah Dark and he was, well, a pariah. He wanted to take control of the world of the living- that's all living things."

"Ha, I would like to see him try," Tamani muttered.  
"You forget we're ghosts. None of your attacks could hurt him- or his army. It took a gathering of the most powerful ghosts- the Ancients- who are known everywhere- to defeat him. Even then, they couldn't defeat him, just trap him. That was thousands of years ago. See, Pariah had a crown of fire and a ring of rage. Those items multiply the wearer's power, so if Pariah was powerful- then with those…he was unstoppable. The Ancients only managed to trap him because they got the crown off. As it takes both of the items to work…anyway, two years ago, Pariah got out again and he had his army ready. He attacked my city…that was his mistake. I took him and his whole army down-"

"Who helped you?"

"No one. Every ghost feared him and humans hated ghosts. I took him- while he was wearing the crown and the ring- down and his whole army _by myself._ I have only gotten more powerful since…"

"If you defeated the King," Jamison pointed out, "Wouldn't that make you King?"

"Perhaps, but I declined. The Ancients could control everything- I trust them, after all, they are my friends and one is my mentor."

"What is the Ancients," Laurel asked.  
"The Ancients are…well…they are known everywhere. Humans would recognize them the most, and they are the most powerful things out there. I mean, I _might _be able to, but I am not willing to try that. The Ancients resemble the elements of what is needed- knowledge, time, life, and death. The fifth Ancient is the King. The Ancient of knowledge is Truth. He knows all, literally. The Ancient of Life is Energy. She can bring life with her and in a way, is like the fairies here, though with every step she takes a flower grows. The Ancient of death is Death. She's Energy's sister and is responsible to control the death rates. She brings death where she goes, I mean that literally. It's her job to make sure that those who are supposed to die, die. Just as it is Energy's job to bring life, it balances everything out. Then there's Clockwork, he's also known as Chronos- as the Human Greeks called him- he watches the time stream to make sure that everything goes the way it should. He knows the past, the present, and the future.

Each Guardian had two things, a domain and a helper- which is like an apprentice. Death has the hellhounds. They are her helpers. The hellhounds are giant beasts, even bigger than Cujo, and they're invisible most of the time. They would bring people to their rightful place. When something dire happened, like someone refusing to die or committing too great chaos that so many people die that it becomes too much for hellhounds alone. Energy had her," _I can't say fairies, "_Pixies. Ah, sorry, but they are most likely how humans got the ideas of fairies being small. They fit he human version of a fairy. They're small and have wings. They help bring life, creating new forms and they were so emotional. Truth has elves, or more than likely gnomes or dwarves. They helped carry the knowledge of the world through books and always help Truth with his book load. The King, Hex, has advisors. The advisors are the Observers. They only portray the message given to them by Hex. Clockwork has The Balancer of Time. The Balancer has a very tough job. He balances all the time streams and dimensions. He has a much more tough job than the other apprentices. He does as instructed by Clockwork, however due to…deaths on the job…there is a new Balancer every millennium…but there's one now…"

"Who," Laurel said, not catching on.

"Me. I'm the Balancer, it's one of the reasons I'm here, by the way. Anyway, it's funny because most ghosts think the Ancients aren't real and then they see me…and anyway, I think it's time I leave…"

Jamison bowed to Phantom, a gesture that made Tamani gasp. Jamison doesn't bow to anyone besides the Queen. This was a sign of respect and Jamison admitted that Phantom was 'higher up.' Phantom bowed his head back. Jamison looked at Phantom.

"You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you. I will gladly visit, and if you need help, I will do the best I can."

Jamison smiled slightly, they now had a powerful ally to help them with their 'war' against the trolls.

**_Word count: 3,802_**

**_Up Next: Finding Bigfoot _**

**_(P.S. Was this an excuse to explain the Balancer thing again, yes, totally. I thought by now, you guys may need a reminder…PLEASE REVIEW! ANY IDEAS?!)_**


	28. Finding Bigfoot

**Author Note: Not sure what I should after this one…if you have ideas, for a crossover, or a funny short or something like that, please let me know. Otherwise, Danny's going back to the X-Men and the story ends. Replies:**

**goodgirl275- Thanks, and Finding Bigfoot is a 'reality' show on Animal Planet. It's almost like Ghost Hunters, but they aren't looking for ghosts…they are looking for Bigfoot. It's a cool show, and I admit that my friend (Bru) and I are addicted to it, and look forward to the new episodes that come on. But that's the gist of the show, them going to places where there have been recent evidence (usually a video), listening to eyewitness accounts and people's stories, and then doing a night investigation looking to find Bigfoot (by usually doing a Bigfoot call which is hard to explain). Good show, and I suggest you look at it- though I will suggest that for any of the shows/books/movies I've crossed over with. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 25- Finding Bigfoot:**

Matt Moneymaker (the founder and president of the Bigfoot Field Researchers Organization), Cliff Barackman (Level-headed and analytical with the interest in the physical evidence), Ranae Holland (a stubborn skeptic with a life-long interest with Bigfoot), James "Bobo" Fay (searching for Bigfoot since the early 1980s and has many theories about the creature, often poses as Bigfoot for recreations of alleged sightings, due to his close size resemblance to a Sasquatch) were all excited for the new case.

They were headed to Australia, to search for the Yowie. There were many reports of people seeing the Bigfoot creature, but there were even _more_ reports of an Albino.

"An albino," Ranae scoffed. Bobo shook his head.

"It's possible. Every species has an albino, as rare as it is, even humans called the Alaskans, Albinos."

Matt nodded, Bobo had a point. Every species did have an albino, what makes the Sasquatch any different?

Danny groaned as he transformed into his human half (he was getting tired of being a ghost 24/7). He winced, _for once I want to land on something soft! Geesh…_

Matt and the others stood in the room of the lodge.

"How many people here think they've seen a bigfoot?"

Almost everyone's hand was raised. One by one they started to tell their story.

"Well, I was just sitting there in the forest," one man stated, "with my buddies, we were camping. All of a sudden we heard this loud roar. It was…" he shivered, "the most terrifying thing I've ever heard. It wasn't a mountain lion or nothin', too loud. Soon after we heard that roar, we started to hear somethin' else. We heard somethin' movin' about in the bushes. We turned and saw this huge figure. It was about seven, maybe even eight, feet tall and very broad. It was in the distance, but it was still clear. We could tell it was covered in hair and it was white in color. It looked at us then ran. It ran in broad steps, very far apart with the thing's long legs…"

Most of the stories were like this. The place had a history for bigfoot sightings, but the most recent ones (which were over half of the people in the lodge) said that they saw a _white_ bigfoot. Matt nodded, _after all every species can have a rare albino…while this may change a lot of theories, it opens more possibilities. _

The group was excited. It was finally night, time for their investigation.

Matt and Ranae froze. Matt and Cliff were frozen as well. They heard something moving in the bushes, Matt nodded and they headed towards the noise. They pushed aside the bushes.

"Opps."

Matt felt his eye twitch. It was a teenage boy about sixteen with pale skin, black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry…"

Ranae felt confident that this kid had something to do with the 'bigfoot sightings,' _it's a hoax and this kid is the culprit. _

"Hey Bobo, Cliff," Matt said, "the investigation has been tampered."

"What? But we-"

They were cut off by a large roar. They looked at the kid, who winced.  
"Guess it wasn't him," Bobo stated, "who are you?"

"Danny…but…"

The boy winced again and there was another roar. It was louder this time. Matt was going to pull the kid up, as the kid was still lying in the bushes, but something jumped between them and the Danny kid.

"I don't believe it," Ranae muttered. The rest of them were in too much of a shock to go, 'told you so.'

Standing in front of them was a giant, almost eight foot tall, broad, _white_ bigfoot, an _albino._ It had long white fur and looked savage. Bobo swore there were horns, but couldn't be sure. The kid didn't look scared. He simply walked around to stand in front of the team.  
"Frostbite," the boy muttered.

"Is that kid crazy," Bobo muttered.

"Just a bit," the kid said as he smiled. He looked at the bigfoot. The team was surprised it hasn't ran off yet. It was still howling, a much more loud howl than Bobo ever did. The boy winced and walked straight up to the bigfoot and took something he saw in the side. The bigfoot howled and the boy threw this piece of ice away. He looked at the bigfoot amused.

"Just like when I met you, Frostbite."

The bigfoot…laughed…the team nearly fainted. The albino laughed and their surprise, it spoke.  
"Quite so, Great One," he looked at the team, "I apologize for anything I may have done. That ice has been there for weeks haven't been able to get it out. My name is Frostbite," he bowed to the team, "Leader of the Far Frozen. It seems many people here have mistaken me for that bigfoot…no, I am not a bigfoot, but Bigfoot is related to my kind."

"Then," Matt said boldly, "what is your kind?"

"Yetis, we live up north…I just…got lost."

Danny laughed.  
"No kidding."  
Frostbite grabbed Danny. The team's hearts stopped in fear, but the 'yeti' surprised them again. He was laughing and _hugging_ the boy.  
"It is good to see you again, Great One!"

"Can't…breathe…"

"My apologies."

He set the boy down.

"Great one," Bobo asked as he looked at the kid. It didn't look anything great.  
"Of course," Frostbite said, "This boy defeated a powerful enemy and saved my people…for that, we are eternally grateful and as such, honored him and presented the name Great One for his greatness."

"Well, as nice as this is, we must leave, Frostbite…"

"Of course, Great One."

**_Word Count: 935_**

**_Up Next: Epilogue Part 3_**


	29. Hotel Transyvania

**Author Note: To Mullkkkkkk: if you want a real Pocahontas crossover with Danny Phantom (I mean an actual story/one-short not just this) then check out my story called Strange Landing, you can see it under my profile because I actually did do a fic crossover between Danny Phantom and Pocahontas. **

**To everyone else- If I already have a story up on it, I am not putting it here, mostly because these are ones that I can't put into an actual story (though that will change later, already thinking of an actual Danny Phantom and X-Men Evolution crossover along with several others). For that reason, I didn't do Pocahontas this chapter, but I was thinking about it- but I already have a story of that (Strange Landing), so…sorry.'**

**Also, yes there will be like one or two, maybe more chapters after this. Why? Because I decided, why the heck not? I didn't expect so many people to like this story, and this is my longest story EVER. Seriously, if you count the prologue and the 'epilogues', that's like what, 30+ chapters? Still, thank you everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 26- Hotel Transylvania:**

**Danny:**

I felt my eye twitch, this better be worth it. I was looking forward to getting home. I stood up, or rather floated up. I blinked. I saw a castle, a flippin' castle. I heard barking and sighed. Dang it, _how does that damn dog keep getting out!? _I flew towards the noise. I saw the sign on my way up,

'Hotel Transylvania

Human Free since 1889.'

Human free? So only monsters and ghosts and stuff? Sounds cool.

**Third Person:**

No one knew where that dog came from, or if was even a dog. It seemed more like a hellhound to Mavis. It was very large and green. It had large fangs and took up a lot of room as it destroyed everything. The witches were chasing him and so where the puppies.

"Kids," the Wolfman called out, "get back here! Sit! Stay!"

"Someone get that mutt!"

"AH!"

The hotel was usually calm, but it was a few weeks before Mavis' birthday and everyone was there. Not only that, but then this dog-like creature showed up and was tearing everything apart!

"CUJO! DOWN!"

Mavis and Dracula, along with the others, turned to see their new 'guest.' Mavis' eyes widened, whoa. He looked at her age, about 117-118. _"I just wish I could meet someone my own age…",_ Mavis recalled herself saying time after time. Maybe she could finally meet someone her own age not. The new guest was handsome and didn't look like a typical monster, if anything he looked more human or vampire. He had pale skin, bright green eyes that were glowing, and white hair. He was wearing black pants with a chain that had strange charms on it, a white shirt that had a black symbol over the heart, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a simple chain necklace that had a ring dangling from it.

The giant dog looked at the guest and he ran to the guest. He liked the guy, who seemed a bit grossed out as the mutt licked him.

"What just happened," Murray said a bit confused.

"Down, Cujo."

The giant green dog, it everyone's confusion, obeyed. He also…shrunk? The giant hellhound was now a cute tiny, green puppy. He panted and barked playfully. The werewolf puppies then jumped on him and started to play. The guest laughed. Dracula looked at him confused. Mavis, however, decided to step in.

"Hi, I'm Mavis. Welcome to the hotel, may I help you?"

The guest stopped laughing. He grabbed Mavis' hand and kissed it as he bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Danny."

He stood up straight as Dracula glared at him. Danny looked at him apologizing,

"I apologize for the damages. I will gladly fix everything up."

**Danny:**

It was true. I would help repair any damages. I don't know how Cujo got out, but he was my responsibility. I think that Clockwork has something to do with Cujo getting out though….

The Dracula guy huffed and left. I looked at Mavis and smiled. Cujo started to play with these fancy dressed puppies. Looking around, I realized that they may be werewolf puppies or something.

"So, Danny, where are ya from," Mavis asked.

"The Zone."

I saw a few heads turn my way, even the Dracula reject with an overdone accent was walking towards us…and_ I'm an idiot…different dimensions, duh…this guy IS Dracula…crap._

"Vhat is the Zone," Dracula asked.  
"It's a place for ghosts."

"You do not look like any ghost I've seen."

I raised an eyebrow.  
"That's because I'm a special type of ghost."

I smiled at their faces.

"Special type of ghost," Dracula muttered as he walked away, I guess he lost interest. Mavis's eyes sparked with interest.

"Really? What's it like?"

I smiled. Before I could say anything, she was dragging me up the stairs. I smiled and she closed the door.  
"So, what's it like? My father doesn't let me leave the hotel…have you seen humans? What are they like? Are they as bad as my father says?"

Her eyes sparked with curiosity.  
"The Zone is a place for ghosts, nothing else. It's green and purple. It's its own world, actually. There are many doors that lead to ghosts' homes and…as far as humans go, the humans I met weren't that bad…"

"I knew it!"

I smiled.  
"It was nice meeting you an all, but I think I need to go."

She pouted but I shook my head.

"Sorry…."

**_Word Count: 742_**

**_Up Next: American Dragon Jake Long_**


	30. American Dragon: Jake Long

**Chapter 27 - American Dragon Jake Long:**

**Third Person:**

"JAKE!"

Jake started awake from his nap in the storage closet to see his grandfather (Lao Long) and Fu Dog. A mop fell and landed with a thunk on his head.  
"Ah, man, whatcha need?"

"Come, young dragon."

Jake huffed from being waked up, but followed his grandfather nonetheless.

Jake walked through the streets of the magical world with his grandfather and Fu. As the passed the two oracles, the preppy one called out to him.  
"Hi! You're going to meet death soon!"

Jake spun around.  
"Say, what now!?"

The preppy one smiled.  
"Yep!"

The Goth one rolled her eyes.  
"At least you'll meet a new friend."

Jake looked between the two oracles.

"What?"

"Sorry, we don't understand the visions," the Preppy said cheerily, "we just deliver them!"

Lao came back and dragged Jake away.  
"Jake, you must stay focused."

"Gee, sorry gramps, but kind of hard to do when you're told you'll meet death!"

Danny groaned, _at least this time I landed on something soft. _Danny got up from the pile of trash. He crinkled his nose,_ too bad it was this…_ He had the oddest feeling that somewhere, a certain Times Keeper was laughing at him. He shook his head.

"Damn," he muttered as he got up and stretched, wincing when he heard the bones and his spine pop.

"That can't be good for you."  
He turned around to see a pair of twins. One was preppy and the other was Goth. The preppy one waved cheerfully.

"Hi! You're gonna meet Death soon."

Danny raised an eyebrow, _too late for that…_He shrugged.  
"Probably."

He turned intangible to get rid of the trash, and hopefully the smell, then left the ally. The preppy one called out to him.  
"I love that good attitude! Don't let bad things get you down!"

Jake walked through the magical world with Fu and Gramps, headed towards the Dragon Council. He hated talking in front of the council. They hated him, or at least to him it looked like it. He jumped at every noise though, being on edge due to the Oracles' message… who would be his new friend anyway?

"Hey," Jake shouted as he was pushed by some guy.

The guy turned around. He had white hair, bright green eyes, and a black cloak. He seemed to glow white slightly. He bowed his head.  
"Sorry, dude."

Jake smiled slightly.  
"No problem, man." He said. After all, at least this guy apologized.

"The name's Phantom, you?"

"You don't know me? Dude, I'm the Am-Dragon of NYC, ya heard? Jake Long! Dragon up!"

Jake turned into his dragon form. Phantom blinked, _okay, kind of like Dora, expect he isn't a ghost…well, it is another dimension, should I really be that surprised?_ Phantom blinked again.

"The Am-what now?"

"American Dragon, dog, I protect the magical world!"

Phantom nodded slowly,

"Okay…"

"Jake!"

Gramps came up and started to drag Jake away.  
"No time!"

Phantom watched the group leave and smirked, _this looks interesting._ He turned invisible and started to follow them.

The Dragon Council stood straight and tall. Jake looked around, he wasn't the only young dragon there. It seemed like all the dragons, or at least one or two from every country, was there with their dragon masters.  
"We have called this meeting," the head one started, "To discuss a rather odd…_problem…_that has been brought to our attention by Marty. Marty, would you care to explain?"

Marty stepped forward. He was a skeleton in a black cloak and had a scythe. He was commonly referred to as _Death._

"As I explained to them, I explain it to you. I am not the _real_ Death. I just know 'im."

Fu blinked, his old time somewhat friend wasn't the real death? Then, who was? Looking around, that's what everyone was thinking.  
"I work for the real Death, see the real one's too busy to come out and do all this stuff with the magical world. Even I haven't actually _met_ the real Death. He's always so busy…Man, I haven't seen him in such a long time! I just get the messages…See, I was the representative to this realm by Death. However, the real Death is visitin' soon. I need all of ya'll to meet 'im."  
"How soon," one brave young dragon spoke up.

"Like, uh, a few seconds soon."

There was a black mist that surrounded the area. There was a small tear-like portal and a person stepped out. No, it wasn't a person. In fact, they looked a lot like Marty. They had this black cloak, but he had a faint aura of death along with a dark glow. Two glowing yellow eyes shone through the hood, but when the hood fell, they saw even more differences. It was a female! She wore a very creepy looking, old black dress that was thin. Her pale skin was almost like white marble and her hair was pure black. She starred at them all blank, then turned to Marty.

"These are the ones, correct?"

Marty bowed and in a shaky voice replied back.

"Yes, Death- I mean boss, I mean- Ma'am."  
"Huh and here I thought only the hellhounds helped you."

There was a slight green mist and Jake's eyes widened, recognizing the guy that ran into him just a few minutes ago. He was floating about a foot off the ground, looking amused at Death. Death smiled, her slightly pointed teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Ah, Balancer, pleased to see you again."

"Well, considering the last time I saw you it was because of an unsolved guy escaping death, it's good to meet you under better circumstances. Though, you are upsetting the balance."

Death bowed.

"I apologize, Balancer. I regretted to inform you that I should be visiting someplace else."

The 'Balancer' shrugged.

"It's okay, I just don't like being delayed…again."

Death nodded.

"Understandable."  
"Well, if this is taken care of, I better go."

He bowed and disappeared. Jake blinked.

"Yo, what just happened?!"

**_Word Count: 1001_**

**_Up next: Lion King_**


	31. Lion King

**Author Note: Well, this goes to: Jeanetta9a, who mentioned Lion King. I forgot I didn't do that, sorry :) **

**Anyway, here it is. There will be maybe one or two chapters after this. Depending on how many ideas people have, and how many I am ****_capable_**** of doing. Remember, if I have a fic that is already a DP crossover with it, I won't do it. For the record, the ones I have that are DP crossovers, the name of the story, and if it's completed or not if you wanna go to my profile, find them, and read them: Pocahontas (Strange Landing- completed), Ghost Hunters (Strange Apparition- Completed), Justice League (Phantom's Lair- Completed, Betrayal- completed), Rise of the Guardians (Viro en Luna Metilernanto- completed), Teen Titans (New in Town- Completed, Kingly Duties- in progress, Phantom's New Life- Completed), NCIS (Ghostly Murder- in progress), Pound Puppies (Ghost Pup- completed), Liberty's Kids (Demon- completed), My Candy Love/Amour Sucre (Amour Fantôme- completed, Alternative Amour Fantôme- completed), Brave 2012 Disney Movie (The Witch's Assistant- completed). I hope I didn't forget any.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 28- Lion King (well, the second one):**

**Danny:  
**I stood up shaking, damn it…I've traveled to what, like thirty different dimensions and yet I've only landed on something soft- like what, once, twice! I sighed and realized something felt different….wait…I'm standing on fours…great, I hope I'm not a stallion…pony…horse thing again. That was a bit _girly…_.._please be something cool for once…_I saw a water hole, it was small, but nice. I walked over and looked at my reflection…._well…at least a lion is a bit more manly, but why am I cub? _

I was a lion. A full grown, adult, manly man lion, _this is a lot better than a stallion…ehh no offense to Fluttershy or anyone or anything._ I was a pale shade of tan, and a full mane that was a light shade of tan-brown. I looked myself over and noticed that some of my many scars didn't disappear entirely. _Yikes._

I wiggled my toes, _that feels so weird…_and I looked around. I was in, what looked like a savannah, in Africa or something _and I only know that because a few years ago Sam told me so since I kept saying that it was in China…_I ignored the pang in my heart from the mention of Sam.

"Ow," I moan slightly as I swayed. I looked down and noticed that I landed on a rock, a very sharp rock. Then another rock fell on my head…._just my luck. I land on a pile of rocks and start a landslide….when did those birds and stars show up…_

"_oh…look at the pretty stars…"_

Rafiki looked at the wind thoughtfully.

"A visitor, well, you know best, Mufasa!"

Kiara and Kovu walked together, laughing. They weren't exactly together yet, though the Pride Lands were no longer divided. Simba would approve if Kovu were to court Kiara. Of course, Kovu and Kiara did love each other, though the other didn't know it. They looked over to the ridge, and saw that the rocks were collapsing.

"Kovu," Kara said, "do…do you see that?"

"I'm not sure," he said as he squinted and could barely make out a pale blur underneath the dark colored rocks, with more rocks piling up. Kiara's eyes widened.  
"Come on!"

Kovu followed Kiara as she ran.

"Kiara, wait!"  
When they finally arrived, they were shocked. There was a pale male lion there, lying under the rocks.

"Kovu, com on we've got to help him."

"Help him? Kiara, he may be-"

"Be what, Kovu? He needs help!"  
Kovu growled, but obeyed. Together, the both of them were able to move enough rocks to uncover the pale lion. Kovu dragged him away to safety and Kiara looked at him. The lion had scars on his body, a few looked worse than the one Kovu had. He looked in pain, but she was happy when she saw that he was alive and breathing.

"Kovu, come on. Maybe Rafiki can help him."

Rafiki smiled when he saw Kiara and Kovu come in. He then frowned when he saw the visitor.  
"Some visitor indeed."

When Danny woke up, he opened his eyes slowly. He felt he gazes of a few pairs of eyes on him. He blinked when he realized that it was all animals. A female lion that was light in color and a dark male lion were staring at him. The female looked excited and curious while the male looked annoyed. Then there was a pair of eyes that belonged to a mandrel with a staff…_well, I've seen weirder. I just hope this one doesn't hit people in the head with his staff unlike a certain time master I know…_

Kiara looked at the odd visitor in curiosity. His eyes were green, a bright vivid green that seemed to glow. She has never seen eyes like that before. She smiled.

"I'm Kiara, that's Kovu and the shaman, Rafiki."

The lion smiled faintly.  
"I'm Phantom."

Kiara crinkled her nose.  
"Weird name," Kovu muttered and Kiara glared at him for his rudeness.

Phantom looked down at his side to see it covered with an odd liquid. Rafiki smiled.

"My own creation, help heel those bad cuts. Nasty scars you have, many battles yes?"

"Uh, yes."

"Hopefully, not too many."  
They turned and saw Simba. He looked at Phantom.  
"I am Simba."  
"Ah, King Simba," Rafiki stated happily. Phantom blinked and tried to stand up. He bowed as much as he could.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Simba smiled.  
"No formalities, please, call me Simba."

Phantom raised his head.

"Very well. I am Phantom."  
"What brings you to the Pride Lands, Phantom?"

"I am on a mission from my mentor. I am looking for someone who has escaped."

"Harmful and dangerous?"

"Hopefully not."

Simba looked thoughtful.  
"How long must you stay?"

"Until my mission is complete. I am sorry if I have troubled anyone. I…I am sorry."  
Phantom bowed his head again. Simba took another look at the visitor.  
"You have many scars."

"As said before, I have fought many battles."  
Simba started to grow a slight suspicion at the male lion, was he dangerous to his pride?

"Why have you fought?"

"I fought to keep my home safe, and my loved ones…lately, that has changed."

Simba narrowed his eyes slightly, did this lion now fight for the selfish and evil purposes that Scar did? Kovu looked intrigued and so did Kiara. Rafiki, luckily, by now has left.

"Oh? What has changed?"

"…My family betrayed me and tried to kill me, but in the end they not only killed themselves but my girl-eh lover and best friends as well. Now, I defend the ones that need defending and I fight those who are evil so that no other will have the same fate."

"I am sorry," Simba said somberly, "I myself know what it is like to have family betray you and kill that which you love. I apologize for asking."

"It's alright," Phantom smiled, "I know that my love watches me with pride. Besides, I still have one family member left. My little sibiling, my sister. She is little and small and I don't think she understands what happened yet, but now I live for her. She may be my sister, but I protect her like a daughter."

Simba smiled, glad that the lion had someone left. There was nothing odd about getting a fatherly bond to a small sibling, it was common in most species when there was none left. It was sweet in some way.

"Then it is settled?"

"Dad," Kiara asked confused.

"You are to stay with us at Pride Rock until you can find the one that has escaped."

Phantom blinked in shock.

"I…thank you."

**Danny:**

I smiled faintly. It was nice to be here. It seemed like there was no bad. I've been here for about two days, but I have yet to see a fight, an _actual _fight. All the animals get along together, even if some eat others. Simba said that it was because all of them understand the 'Circle Of Life,' that talk had put me into some deep thinking. I sat on this hill under a big tree, laying on my back so I can stare at the stars. At least the stars were the same.

I defied what these lions believed in though. The circle of _life._ And here I was…half dead and half alive. I belonged to two separate species. A ghost and a human, the two most opposite things there are. Ghosts had an understanding of death, and humans had an understanding of life. I wish that they could see the other side of things, that they too could understand the 'Circle of Life…' maybe that's why I'm different. I'm human so I understand why things should live, and that grows because of the ghost half longing to be alive. As a ghost, I understand about death. I understand that it happens, but that you shouldn't wish it or want it, that it happens naturally. Maybe I am so 'wise', as Rafiki put it, because I am both. I see the full circle of life, and not just half….a blue-green wisp escaped my mouth.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

I turned around and smiled. It was Energy. She still looked human, more or less and still looked _lively_ and _bubbly._

"Why is that you stay in that form, and I'm a lion?"

I chuckled slightly and pressed my muzzle into my chest, where I had spotted a faint green dot. I hope I'm right. I was. I felt the changes as I went from a lion to a ghost. I popped my back.  
"Okay, Energy, why are you here?"

"You have saw yourself, Balancer. This place revolved around the circle of _life._ Yes, there is death, and yet there is life."

"Touché."

"You have saw it yourself Balancer. Admit, you were getting tired, stressed, and worried, is this not a good place to calm?"  
I nodded.

"I…you're right…but please…let me know next time."  
She mock saluted, chuckled, then disappeared. I chuckled.

"Ah, you are stressed, I was right."

I got wacked in the head. I rubbed it,_ you've got to be kidding me._ I smiled though as I saw Rafiki. He waved his hand dismissivlely.

"I cannot tell Simba what has happened, for I myself do not know! But I do know you are Phantom. You have a good soul, yet you are stressed. Just remember, look beyond the horizon and _hakuna matata._ It means no worries."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

Then I pressed the button and disappeared. 

**_Word count: 1597_**

**_Up next: Epilogue Part 3- Little Mermaid/X- Men Evolution_**


	32. Epilogue Part 3 Little MermaidX-Men

**This will be the last chapter unless I feel this sudden urge to do a book or a movie. Sorry, I just hate dragging this thing on for so long. **

**~CWA**

**Epilogue Part 3- Little Mermaid/X-Men Evolution:**

**Danny:  
**I decided that before I went back home, since there were no unbalances, I would get Danielle. I fell into the ocean, turned into a mer_man._ I swam all the way to Atlantis.  
"Danny!"  
I was tackled by a white/black blur. It was Danielle. She smiled at me and I heard someone giggle. I turned and saw Ariel. She blushed slightly.

"It's nice to see you, Phantom."

"You too, Ariel."

Ariel blushed again and it was kind of cute. I smirked.

"Oh, Phantom, how nice to see you again."

I turned and saw King Triton, I bowed respectfully and he laughed.

"No need to bow, my boy, you are practically family! After all, it is your little sister that lives here."

I smiled. Dani grabbed my wrist.  
"You've got to see my room!"

Ariel followed us as Danielle dragged me through the windows and all the way to the bedrooms.

"That room," Dani said pointing "is the one Ariel's sisters share. I got my own room, but now I share it with Ariel! See!"

I smiled as Dani showed me her and Ariel's shared room. It looked like that other room-the one she said that Ariel's sisters share. It had two giant…I couldn't tell if they were mollusks' shells or what…used as beds, and many other things that frankly, didn't interest me. Though there was a window.

"Glad to see you're doing good."

Dani pouted.

"You're not staying."  
I shook my head.  
"I can't. My life is to travel. I can't really stay anywhere too long."

Dani sighed and gave me a big hug.

"I understand…love you, big bro."

I hugged her back tightly.  
"Love you too, Dani."

I swam back a bit and pressed the button.

**X-Men Evolution:**

When I opened my eyes I was in my room at the mansion. I smiled seeing everything was still in place, _glad to see that Kurt didn't mess it up. _I walked out and ignored some stares I was getting. I walked to the office.

"Professor X," I called out.

"Daniel-"

I gave him a look and he continued.  
"it is good to see you again."  
"How long was I gone?"

"Almost two months this time, kid," Logan said. Storm smiled.  
"The students have missed you."

"Then I better go see them!"

Soon, I sat in the kitchen of the mansion. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and all the other students-some I didn't know- gathered around.  
"So, where've you been, Danny," Scott asked.  
I laid back in the kitchen chair with my arms behind my head and my pop on the table. I took a bit of chips. Everyone watched me, curious for my answer. I smiled.  
"Many places. I already went to London, Hawaii, and others. Lately, I went to a new place in New York City to sight see, a place in California, a castle with a _magical_ garden, Africa and others. It was all pretty fun."

Logan walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you sure look a lot more relaxed, kid."  
"_Hakuna Matata, _Logan, _Hakuna Matata."_

**_Word Count: 508_**


	33. Teen Titans

**Author Note: I hate you all. I was like, YEAH I AM FINALLY DONE! THEN…BOOM! Idea from dch448, which by the way is a good idea. No, I didn't consider it, but I'm like…this is too good to pass up.  
~CWA**

**(P.S. THIS IS THE REAL LAST CHAPTER…I hope…. AND THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH KINGLY DUTIES, IF YOU HAVENT READ IT, YOU SHOULD IT"S A DPxTT crossover, and PART OF A SERIES, which is why before you read it to read New In Town first.)**

**ALSO:**

**Danny: is Danny from Balance**

**Chris: is Danny from Kingly Duties**

**Chapter 29- Teen Titans**

**Danny:**

I hated this is so much. I thought I was finally done. At least, I got a few months to relax. I hope I'm not gonna be gone long…Scott and I were in a chess match…and for once I was winning. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, looking around I was in an alley of some sort of city. I transformed into my human half, maybe for once when I meet someone I'll look normal.

I walked out of the alley. There was a sign…_Jump city, huh? _Still, this dimension feels off….but at the same time I'm drawn to it…._this is incredibly weird. _I shook my head as I looked around.

"Is that a Giant T," I muttered as I looked to the oddly shaped tower on the island.

"This can't get any weirder," I muttered.

I walked through the streets.

"Tempest, huh?"

I walked in, _wow…if I owned a store this is practically what I would do._ I saw this girl in a wheelchair…she looked like Dani…she was leaning against the bookshelf with the rockets on the side of her wheelchair died out. There was a guy there about my age. He looked…like me…well, if my two forms were morphed together anyway. He had pale skin, white hair that had black tips, and two different colored eyes-one blue and one green. He suddenly snapped around and faced me. His eyes widened.

**Chris:**

My eyes widened. There was guy there…that looked like my old human half. His blue eyes, his hair…his clothes…_everything._ Kris blinked.  
"Uh…Danny?"

The guy titled his head in confusion.  
"Yeah?"

I hate my un-life. I felt my eye twitch.  
"Your name is Danny?"

"Yes."

He seemed to think something over then spoke.  
"You're Danny too, aren't you? Danny Fenton/Phantom."

He spoke that last part in a hushed tone.

"Not anymore."

He winced.  
"Same here."  
"That's it, come on."  
**Danny:**

_Danny_ led me down some stairs. I found myself in a lab. _Huh, I will have to get my own lab at the mansion now._ There was a ghost portal. _Danny_ shoved me in a chair.

"Okay, so you're from the past?"

"Nope."

"…future?"

"Nope."  
"….Alternative Dimension?"  
"Yep. That's the tricky things with dimensions. There's dimensions, which are just different worlds, then there's alternative universes. They have dimensions that are the same as the other universe with subtle or major differences but same people."  
Clockwork explained all this to me before I began my job.  
"So why are you here?"

"My job."  
He raised an eyebrow.

"Job?"  
"Yeah…Clockwork's job for me…I…it's a long story."

He took a chair and slid it over, sitting on it backwards so he leaned against the back of it.

"I have time."

I sighed and started to explain. The whole time I fingered the necklace I wore.  
"Well, to start, there are the Five Ancients. They don't follow the rules of the alterinative dimensions, by the way. There's only one of them."

"…Clockwork."  
"Yeah. He choose me…us…uhh…."

"I know what you mean."  
"Yeah, see each Ancient has a helper. Death has the hellhounds, Energy is the one for life, she has fairies, Truth- the one for knowledge- has these gnomes, Hex is the king and Clockwork is the master of time…he has the balancer. Only one person-"

"To go around fixing the things."

"Uh…yeah…how did you know?"

"This book."

He tossed me a book.  
"I'm borrowed it form Raven- who bought it from me. It was written by Clockwork and Ghostwriter. One of the things it explains is the Ancients….so…we…me…you're the Balancer?"

I nodded.  
"What about…_mom and dad?"_

I looked down.  
"They're dead."

He raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"I'm half ghost, as you know…anyway, they found out, captured me, experimented on me…they aren't our..my parents….I got lose and escaped to Sam's. Tucker and Sam were there. We were about to escape when they showed up. They're newest weapon exploded…they all died….Sam…I…I held her in my arms as she died. We…I told her I loved her…and she loved me back…"

Tears streaked my face. _Danny _patted my back.  
"I know how it feels. Pratically the same thing happened here…but I didn't survive their experiments. I'm full ghost…and Jazz was the one who found me. Sam and Tucker wanted nothing to do with me."

"Then…how do you deal with it? I..we..you loved Sam?"

He nodded.  
"Yeah…"

"How…how do you deal with it?"

"I moved on and I found someone else."  
"Who?"

"Raven. Here's there's the Titans, they're superheroes…and no I am not a superhero anymore, though Dani may be."

"Dani's here?"

He bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but…Vlad tried to kill her…she can't walk in her human form anymore…"

"She…she's the one in wheelchair?"

He nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So…what happened…I mean…"

"What's my life like? Or rather un-life. Good. I have a store that I part own with Dani- curtsy of Vlad's money and Clockwork. I may be full ghost, Dani is still full ghost. The Titans are cool. Dani is dating Beastboy from their team. Lately, Raven and I are serious. Vlad is stuck in a thermos. I'm King of The Ghost Zone…"

**Chris:  
**This was really weird. I mean, _really_ weird, and that's coming from a _ghost_ who is dating a _half demon._

"So…. You said you're here because of your job?"

"Yeah…someone's here who shouldn't be…no, I don't know who."

I stood up and popped my back.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. By the way, here I'm Chris not Danny and Dani is Kris."

"Well, in a way that's less confusing."

A few explanations to Dani later, it was decided that Danny would stay here until he found what he was looking for.

"This is really confusing," Dani said.

I nodded.  
"True, so true."  
**Danny:  
**I lay down in the guest room. This was all really confusing, but his words still were with me, _'I moved on.'_ Was it possible for me to move on from Sam? I sighed as I went down to the lab. The other me nodded a hello and Dani sat in a wheelchair. I choked a bit,_ that could've easily been my Dani…_

Suddenly there was a black mist. I smiled knowing who it was.

"You know what's going on?"  
I nodded.  
"Yeah, it's Death."  
Death appeared, her black cloak flowing. She smiled faintly.

"_Balancer_, other _Balancer…_it is a pleasure to see you again."

I sighed.  
"I told you, please let me know when you're going somewhere. It saves me trips."

"I apologize."  
I looked at her curiously.  
"So what are you doing here anyway?"

She smiled and her cloak flew open. Her face had pink stuff over it and in her hand was some pink gum and cotton candy.

"Because the others can't stop me from having any gum or cotton candy here…."

I laughed. She disappeared after tossing me some cotton candy and bowing slightly. I pressed the button to leave, but I heard the other me mutter.

"Raven will_ never_ believe this…"

I found myself once again in the mansion of the X-Men. The chess board was still, there but the people weren't. Scott came running in.  
"Danny, you just disappeared and then were gone for like what, an hour, two hours?! What happened!?"

I lifted the cotton candy on the stick.  
"Want some," I then looked at the board and scowled, "Okay, how moved my board pieces!?"


End file.
